les rencontres qui peuvent changer une vie
by shiryudm
Summary: Je tiens à vous dire que je suis nulle pour les résumés, mais bon, alors que raconter? Shiryu se souvient de son enfance avec ses frères d'adoptions Shun et kiki . Il est violé par son beau-père Hades.le jeune homme et ses frères se sauvent.ils vont faire de très belles rencontres.Dans l'histoire il va y avoir un peu d'intrigue. Plusieurs couples qui vont se former...yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Zarbioide pour sa gentillesse et qui a le courage de me corriger et merci à frazyl pour son soutien. je tenais aussi à vous dire que ma fic est comme un diesel: longue à démarer!

* * *

**chapitre 1**

Un jeune homme regardait ses frères et son cœur se gonfla d'amour, il les aimait tellement !  
Kiki dansait sur une musique endiablée, il vit le copain de Shun lui prendre la main et l'emmener sur la piste. Quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer il se laissa aller sur ce torse musclé qu'il aimait tant et regarda ces gens merveilleux parler, danser, rire, ces gens devenus leurs amis à lui et ses frères, ces rencontres, qui seront à jamais dans son cœur, ces amis qu'ils n'auraient jamais rencontrés s'ils n'avaient pas fugués.

*** Des années plus tôt.***

Ma mère adoptive m'avait dit que j'étais orphelin, que mes parents étaient morts d'un accident de voiture et que j'allais vivre avec eux. J'avais 4 ans, je la connaissais, elle venait me garder quand mes parents rentraient tard. Elle m'avait pris la main et m'avait emmené. On avait pris un bus. En descendant une voiture nous attendait. On a roulé pendant des heures et on est arrivé devant une maison qui allait devenir la mienne. Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré énormément.

"Non je ne veux pas qu'ils soient morts, je veux mon frère, criais-je, tout en sanglotant.

" Écoute chéri, je vais téléphoner à ton frère pour lui dire que tu es ici. Comme ça, il pourra venir te chercher ou vivre avec nous, d'accord? Allez mon ange, sèche tes yeux, me dit la dame qui allait devenir ma nouvelle maman". Un petit garçon, un peu plus jeune que moi me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. "Pleures pu, tu veux mon doudou? "

"Nan j'ai mon doudou Marsu!" Whaoooo il a une grande queue! dit le petit garçon aux cheveux verts!

je lui répondis : "Oui c'est Marsu."

"Shun je te présente Shiryu. Désormais il va vivre avec nous!"

Les années passèrent, mes nouveaux parents étaient gentils, mon frère n'est jamais venu me chercher. Alors après bien des soirs où j'ai pleuré en l'appelant : "Viens Dohko, je t'en prie, viens me chercher. Ne me laisse pas!", j'ai cessé.

Un jour, nos parents d'adoption nous ont dit qu'on allait déménager et partir vivre à l'étranger, mais avant ils devaient aller chercher un autre petit frère, orphelin lui aussi. Quelques jours plus tard, notre maman revenait avec un petit bébé trop mignon avec des cheveux roux dont le prénom était Kiki. Nous partîmes vivre en Grèce.

Nous étions on peut dire heureux, nos parents d'adoption nous donnaient beaucoup d'amour. Nous nous fîmes un ami du nom de Seiya, qui était japonais lui aussi. Il venait passer ses vacances en Grèce chez sa grand mère et ses cousins Aioros et Aiolia.

Puis notre papa d'adoption mourut d'un accident de voiture.

Deux autres années passèrent et notre maman d'adoption se remaria avec lui, Hades. Cet homme était beau, gagnait très bien sa vie en étant avocat, mais il était si méchant. Je me souviens, c'était 3 mois après le mariage, maman pleurait et hurlait qu'il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour la tromper. Lui, a ricané et lui a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais qu'il avait besoin de se marier. Et elle, elle était parfaite pour ce rôle, pas mal malgré son âge (il était plus jeune qu'elle) mais jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer.

"J'aime les hommes, lui cria-t-il. Tu entends, j'aime les hommes. Pas plus tard que cet après midi, j'ai couché avec un mec que j'ai ramassé dans un bar. Eh oui, je t'ai trompée,je te trompe depuis le jour de notre mariage, même avant, et je vais continuer à te tromper. Quant à toi, tu vas continuer ton rôle de femme sauf dans mon lit , sinon c'est à ces morveux que je vais m'en prendre, t'as compris?".

Il lui mit une gifle tellement forte qu'il l'envoya valser sur le fauteuil du salon. Shun et moi, on a couru pour consoler notre mère. Il nous regardait et nous a dit : "Vous avez compris, vous me devez obéissance et vous allez marcher droit. Ça je peux vous le dire. Dans vos chambres, je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain matin!"

Les larmes ont coulé silencieusement sur mes joues, j'ai regardé Shun et j'ai vu que lui aussi pleurait. Je l'ai pris par la main et on est monté. On a été voir kiki qui jouait dans sa chambre en essayant de cacher nos larmes. Heureusement il n'avait rien entendu, on est resté jouer avec lui un peu. Quand on a entendu la porte claquer, oufff il était parti, maman est venue nous chercher. Elle avait séché ses larmes. Elle nous a fait descendre pour manger en vitesse car elle avait peur qu'il revienne avant que l'on ait fini. "Ça va aller, ça va aller mes chéris, maman va vous protéger."

Une autre année a passé, une année terrible dans la peur de cet homme et où maman est tombé gravement malade, une année qui a fini en même temps que la mort de maman, la maladie a gagné ou elle l'a laissée gagner. C'est ce que je pense et ça fait mal. Elle nous a abandonné aux mains de cet homme que j'ai appris à détester. Avant de mourir elle a voulu dire quelque chose mais je n'ai compris que : " Je vous demande pardon, ai menti voo vos parrr... " puis plus rien. Que voulait elle nous dire ?

On a continué à vivre avec Hades dans sa maison qui était dans le village d'à côté (Prodomos). Nous avions appris à faire très attention à ne pas le mettre en colère. Quand il rentrait, on devait lui montrer nos cours. Il avait décrété qu'on devait faire les cours à domicilce, le collège étant loin du village. Deux professeurs venaient plusieurs fois par semaine et le reste, nous le faisions par internet. Nos notes ne devaient pas être inférieures à 17 sinon la punition. Nous n'avions pas le droit à la télé, ou d'écouter de la musique, ni de parler à table, et internet seulement pour les cours ...!

Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il me battait mais toujours en derrière de Shun et Kiki. Le pire c'est que personne ne voyait rien, il était très rusé pour ça et savait où frapper. Enfin si! Shun lui le voyait et ça lui faisait mal. Mais comme je lui disais, il n'y pouvait rien et ne pouvait rien faire. Mais à qui en parler? Seiya ? Ses cousins ? On ne les voyait plus, il nous avait interdit de les voir ! Les professeurs? Ils ne voyaient ou faisaient semblant de ne rien voir.

kiki lui allait à l'école, au moins comme ça il avait des copains.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Shun et moi sortions en discothèque à Parikia (capitale de paros). Hades nous y a conduit et nous a donné l'heure à laquelle il venait nous rechercher : minuit. Lui, pendant ce temps, faisait les bars où il trouvait une personne qu'il ramenait dans un petit hôtel qui louait des chambres à l'heure. Nous, on en profitait, c'était le seul moment où on pouvait se lâcher, alors on a dansé.

Ce soir-là, il y avait deux garçons, ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous draguer. Ils ont même insisté pour nous payer un verre. Hades nous ayant donné peu d'argent , on a accepté. Si je me souviens bien, leurs noms étaient Eaque et Minos, qui suivait Shun partout. Je les ai trouvés s'embrassant : "Shun il va être l'heure on doit y aller!". Eaque arrivant derrière moi, a dit : " Oh non, vous partez déjà?"

"Oui on doit y aller. Shun je t'attends devant". Je sortis pour attendre Shun. Eaque qui m'avait suivi, me retint par le bras, me remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis à son baiser. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'embrassait, à ma grande surprise j'ai trouvé ça agréable. Shun est arrivé et on les a laissé, leur promettant de se revoir.

On se rendit au point de rendez vous où Hades arrivait. Très en colère, il ne nous adressa pas une seule fois la parole durant le trajet. En rentrant, de peur que sa colère ne se retourne contre nous, on est vite parti se coucher.

**Le lendemain, début d'après midi :**

Normalement partit pour la journée Hades était revenu depuis cinq minutes quand:"Shun, Kiki... J'ai envie de vous faire plaisir! J'ai demandé à ma secrétaire de venir vous chercher pour vous emmener au cirque qui reste deux jours à Parikia, ensuite vous irez manger une glace ou autre chose." Shun le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Oh oui, c'est vrai, on peut? Lui demanda Kiki qui n'osait pas encore y croire.

"Mais oui bien sûr!"

" Shiryu vient lui aussi ?" demanda-t-il à Hades.

"Ce sera pour une autre fois, Il a des révisons à faire."

" Mais... insista Shun, ça peut pas attendre et que doit il faire?"

"Comment oses-tu? Depuis quand, je dois te rendre des comptes? Voilà! je veux être gentil avec vous et c'est comme ça que je suis récompensé ?!"

Sentant que ça allait s'envenimer, je décidais d'intervenir: "Shun, c'est pas grave! J'ai pris du retard dans mes révisions."

Shun le regardait , je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas envie de laisser Shiryu ! Son sourire est si triste, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne veux pas y aller, Hades va se venger sur nous et Kiki a envie d'y aller c'est tellement rare qu'il nous laisse sortir nous amuser, pensa Shun. "Je te demande pardon, c'est gentil et ça nous fait plaisir d'aller au cirque."

"J'aime mieux comme ça. tiens Shun, voilà de l'argent pour payer l'entrée et vous acheter quelques friandises. "

Kiki poussa un cri de joie. Shun et moi nous l'avons regardé en souriant, il était tellement heureux. J'ai bizarrement eu envie de pleurer c'est tous les jours qu'il devait être heureux pas seulement de temps en temps. "Ah...là voilà !Retour 17h30 soyez bien à l'heure!"

Shun et kiki partirent. J'ai vu le regard de Shun, je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas cru et qu'il était inquiet . Moi aussi, j'étais inquiet, je sentais la peur s'insinuer en moi, j'avais raison d'avoir peur.

Hades se tourna vers moi avec ce sourire qui me donner froid dans le dos.

Lemon (viol)

"Maintenant qu'ils sont sortis on va pouvoir s'amuser ma petite pute. J'ai vu hier soir que tu aimais être embrassé par les hommes! Moi, qui attendais que tu aies tes 18 ans pour te prendre! Comment as-tu osé te laisser embrasser par ce ..ce ..déchet..!gronda Hades dont la colère s'insinuait en lui de plus en plus. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un homme, un vrais..! Je ne vais pas attendre qu'un autre passe avant moi ! Alors ma petite pute c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour!

Déshabille-toi, allez, dépêche toi! Nu, je veux te voir nu."

Tétanisé, Shiryu resta un instant à le regarder, puis essaya de s'enfuir. Mais Hadès l'attrapa par les cheveux et voulu l'embrasser. Shiryu serra les dents en essayant de lui échapper, en vain. Il a commencé à paniquer en lui criant.. : " Laisse-moi ... sinon je hurle!

" Ah..oui! Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne va t'entendre."

Hadès le fit tomber et s'allongea sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Shiryu ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais Hadès lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'étourdit. Il lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec sa cravate. Shiryu bougeait dans tous les sens pour essayer de se délivrer, mais Hades était trop fort. Il lui arracha les boutons de sa chemise, commença à le lécher, lui mordiller les tétons! Hadès sentait son sexe se gonfler, anticipant le moment où il allait lui prendre sa virginité. Sans quitter Shiryu des yeux, il défit la ceinture de son pantalon, libérant son membre dressé.Il essaya d'enlever le pantalon de Shiryu. Celui-ci continuait à se débattre. Ce qui énerva son bourreau qui se mit à le battre. Les mains attachées le malheureux garçon ne pouvait que subir..!

Quand Hades vit que le garçon ne résistait presque plus, il lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il se lécha les lèvres à la vue du sexe de sa victime. Voyant qu'il avait fermé les yeux, Hadès lui mit une claque en lui disant de les ouvrir: "Pendant qu'on y est, Tu vas me faire une fellation !" Voyant son regard, il eut un sourire carnassier,

" Quoi... tu n'en as jamais fait? De mieux en mieux!" Il l'embrassa en pleine bouche.

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais t'apprendre. Ouvre la bouche, tu as besoin d'être éduqué et c'est ce que je vais faire et arrête de pleurer tu as ce que tu mérites, ouvre je t'ai dit...!

"NON,JAMAIS!répliqua Shiryu écoeuré".

Les yeux d'Hadès se plissèrent dangereusement. Il lui saisit une poignée de cheveux, les tirant.

" Comment ça non?" Il mit son sexe devant la bouche de Shiryu et donna ces instructions.

"Ouvre la bouche et pas intérêt à mordre ou je n'hésiterais pas à me venger."

Shiryu n'ouvrant toujours pas la bouche, il attrapa ses joues entre son pouce et son majeur, appuyant dessus pour le forcer à lui laisser un accès. Sous la douleur, Shiryu ouvrit finalement la bouche. Hadès y introduisit son sexe en érection. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il attrapa la tête de Shiryu et fit des va-et-vient en enfonçant de plus en plus son sexe dans sa gorge. Shiryu a recommencé à se débattre, mais les mains sur sa tête l'empêchait de se dégager. Après plusieurs coups plus fort, Hades est venu dans la bouche de Shiryu, qu'il força à tout avaler en lui maintenant la tête. Une fois qu'il le lâcha, Shiryu a commencé à tousser violemment en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Hades ricana en lui disant que cela ne faisait que commencer. Il se dépêcha d'enlever son pantalon et boxer voyant que Shiryu essayait de se lever, il s'allongea sur lui "Arrête de bouger bordel...l!" Il lui empoigna solidement les hanches, les soulevant à la hauteur de son membre déjà dressé.

Shiryu supplia, pleura, se tortilla encore plus violemment mais la poigne d'Hades était trop ferme.

" Non... pas ça..! Cria-t-il, d'une voix tremblante " Je t'en prie pitié nonnn...!" Hadès le pénétra complètement. L'étroitesse de son intimité le stimulant, il sentit son orgasme de plus en plus proche. Il commença brutalement ses va-et-vient... Shiryu sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses cuisses..!

"Arrête... je t'en supplie... ça fait mal..!"supplia-t -il, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Hadès ne répondit pas et continua encore plus fort en accélérant. Ses coups de butoir se firent plus violents et plus rapprochés à mesure que son plaisir augmentait. Puis il s'enfonça une dernière fois et dans un cri de jouissance, il explosa dans l'orifice du jeune homme tandis qu'un long et dernier frisson le parcourut. Il ne se retira pas tout de suite faisant de petit va et vient.

Shiryu avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir l'homme qui le violait prendre son plaisir. Il était là...Étendu par terre, le sentant en lui, l'entendant ricaner :

"Quelle bonne petite pute tu es, c'est trop bon de jouir dans ce beau petit cul " Puis il se retira...

Il pensait que c'était fini mais non...! Son calvaire allait continuer! Brutalement il le retourna sur le ventre, passa son bras sous ses hanches pour les relever et de son autre main il prit son sexe puis encore une fois, rentra violement en lui. La douleur le transperça... Il était encore plus violent et le jeune homme ne pu encore une fois retenir ses supplications et ses larmes. Il se retirait et se renfonçait encore plus brutalement quand d'un coup il s'arrêta poussa bien à fond pour être le plus possible en lui, ne bougeant plus.

"ça fait mal pitié arrête...!".

Hades se pencha lui tirant les cheveux, lui chuchota à l'oreille " c'est pour faire durer le plaisir" et il recommença encore et encore...! d'un coup, il s'enfonça encore plus violement Shiryu n'en pouvait plus .Cette fois, il n'a pas pu retenir un hurlement. Il croyait qu'il allait s'évanouir sous la douleur. Hadès arrêta seulement quand il eut jouit et il se retira. "Si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit, sache que personne ne te croira et non seulement tu le paieras très cher, mais tes frères aussi, surtout Shun..!Tu es à moi, t'as compris ? Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher!" Et Hadès le laissa là où il était. Shiryu l'entendit monter et prendre une douche, puis redescendre. Le bourreau s'approcha de sa victime. Terrifié, Shiryu a commencé à trembler. Hadès lui détacha les mains et prit sa cravate. "Va prendre une douche, tu as l'air d'une vraie salope comme ça ...hahahaha..!". Hadès resta là un instant, puis la porte claqua, il était parti.

Recroquevillé, Shiryu savait qu'il devait se lever, il ne fallait pas que Shun et Kiki le trouve comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il est resté par terre, il se sentait vide, sale, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

fin du lemon

La porte s'ouvrit, Kiki rentra :" Shiryu t'es où? IL FAUT QUE JE TE RACONTE". Comme personne ne répondait, il est parti en courant pour voir si Shiryu était dans sa chambre. Shun alla dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Entendant Kiki toujours chercher Shiryu, il alla voir dans la salon et là... "Mon dieu Shiryu! Réveille-toi! Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé? Shiryu... réponds-moi, qui t'as fait ça, c'est lui? Je t'en prie, réveille-toi...Mon dieu ton visage, il t'a battu!"

Puis réalisant qu'il était nu.." Il t'a violé...? Ce salaud t'a violé! Shiryu?" Shun se mit à pleurer et remonta le plaid sur Shiryu. Entendant Kiki redescendre. " Va voir dans le jardin, lui cria-t-il avant qu'il vienne dans le salon".

Shiryu gémit... se réveilla surpris, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il vit Shun qui le regardait en pleurant et vit le plaid sur lui. "Il t'a violé, ce salaud t'a violé... " disait Shun sans arrêter de pleurer.

"Kiki ou est kiki? Dis, il n'a rien vu ?" demanda Shiryu.

" Non, il te cherche dans le jardin. Je vais appeler la police, il faut porter plainte Shiryu!". Shun l'aida à se lever et le vit grimacer de douleur en mettant le plaid autour de ses hanches.

"Non... Shun, n'appelle pas la police, tu sais bien que Hadès est en très bon terme avec le chef de police. Ils vont faire quoi, à ton avis...! La plainte ne sera pas enregistrée et ce sera encore pire qu'avant.

" Ha oui? on fait quoi alors? Attendre sagement son retour? Il va recommencer, tu le sais et tu crois que je vais rester là à rien faire?"

"Je ne sais pas Shun, je sais plus, je..!"

" Moi je sais. Tu montes prendre une douche. Viens je vais t'aider à monter. Il va falloir que tu vois un médecin, tu as peut être eu un mauvais coup."

"Non Shun, si je vais voir un médecin il va poser des questions !" Shun ne lui répondit pas. Arrivé à la salle de bain, il lui dit : "Je t'apporte des vêtements, euh..!Shiryu ça va aller? Je..!"

" C'est bon Shun... Tu peux me laisser! ". Shun sortit, prit des vêtements et alla les poser dans la salle de bains en jetant un regard vers la douche. Puis, il sortit les larmes aux yeux, il était perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Merde il l'a battu et violé..!, ce salaud doit payer. Mais dans l'immédiat il faut partir. Allant à la fenêtre, il appela Kiki : "Kikiii... vient, vite, Kiki !" Il alla chercher un sac où il mit quelques vêtements.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Shun ? demanda Kiki qui venait d'arriver. Il est où Shiryu? Je l'ai pas trouvé.

"Moi si, Kiki, je l'ai trouvé, là il prend une douche. Kiki écoute moi bien; Hades a fait du mal à Shiryu, on peut pas rester ici sinon il va continuer .Il faut se dépêcher mon grand, avant qu'il revienne. Regarde bien dans ta chambre si il y a quelque chose que tu veux prendre.

"Non rien, ha si je vais prendre marsu(marsupilami) ,la peluche que Shiryu m'a donnée!"

" Ok ,va voir pour de la nourriture, va j'arrive." Puis Shun alla dans la salle de bains : "Shiryu ?" Il le trouva habillé, finissant de remplir la trousse de toilette " Shun... tu es sûr ? Tu sais ça ne va pas être facile, le mieux c'est d'aller jusqu'à Athènes, on va devoir dormir dehors, se cacher.

" Je sais ça Shiryu, ma décision est prise... Ne t'en veux pas, je te connais, tu sais. Pense qu'un jour il pourrait s'en prendre à moi aussi ou à Kiki."

"Hum, avant on peut aller chez la parenté de Seiya, c'est le village d'à côté, tu te souviens de ces deux cousins? Je crois qu'un des deux voulait être flic?"

"Oui c'est vrai c'était Aiolia. Viens on va aider Kiki pour la nourriture."

"Vas-y Shun, je vous rejoins, je vais voir dans son bureau si je ne trouve pas un peu d'argent."

Quelques minutes plus tard...

"On a fini Shiryu , et toi ?"

"J'ai trouvé de l'argent dans ces poches, c'est peu, mais ça va nous aidé quand même! Pour une fois que les tiroirs de son bureau n'étaient pas fermé, il n'y avait rien. "

Kiki nous prit par la main et voilà nous sommes partis sans plus attendre. On a marché et au bout d'un certain temps on a vu le village, faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. On est allé à la maison des cousins de Seiya et rien, personne, la maison était comme abandonnée. On a demandé à une vielle femme qui passait où étaient les personnes qui vivaient là. Elle nous a dit que la grand mère était décédée et que les deux frères étaient parti vivre à Athènes... "Merci madame".

On est reparti avec une envie de pleurer, il fallait partir vite du village. Hadès devait nous rechercher et comme la vielle femme nous avait vu!

" Ne fait pas cette tête Shiryu , maintenant on sait qu'ils sont à Athènes en plus elle nous a bien confirmé que Aiolia était devenu flic. Pour Aioros, elle sait pas trop, mais pour l'instant il est à l'étranger et s'ils sont aussi gentils qu'avant, je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous aider!". Sur ces paroles, Shun nous fit un sourire. Kiki le regardait et sourit à son tour : "Oui Shun, t'as raison ils vont nous aider. HEIN, Shiryu c'est vrai?"

"Oui c'est vrai!" Je regardais Shun et j'admirai son courage et sa détermination. Là, j'étais bluffé, lui qui avait l'air si fragile et bien non! Alors, moi aussi, pour nous, pour eux, je devais me reprendre et avoir confiance. On allait y arriver. "Il faut trouver un endroit où dormir. On est pas loin d'une petite crique". Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter mais je souffrais énormément.

A l'aube, le lendemain matin, les trois garçons se sont remis en route pour le petit port de Aliki. Quand ils y sont arrivés, il était 9h00 du matin et ils ont vu trois bateaux de pécheurs. "L'idéal, dit Shun, c'est qu'un de ces bateaux aille à Athènes

"Oui et surtout qu'on veuille bien nous prendre. Regarde Shun ce gars sur le bateau, on peut essayer de lui demander." Shun regardait l'homme : "Whaaa qu'est-ce-qu'il est grand et costaud... Dis et si il nous pose des questions ?". D'un coup ils virent Kiki courir vers le bateau. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de l'en empêcher, il était déjà près de l'homme. "Bonjour monsieur, il est beau votre bateau, il est à vous?

"Bonjour petit. Oui il est à moi, mais dis-moi, tu es seul?"

"Bonjour monsieur, dirent en même temps Shiryu et Shun."

"Dis donc Kiki, tu nous as fait courir,lui dit Shiryu en souriant. Puis regardant le pécheur, nous sommes ses frères, moi je m'appelle Shiryu, voici Shun et la tornade rousse c'est Kiki".

Avec un grand sourire, l'homme se présenta : " Ba moi c'est Aldébaran!".

Shun demanda : " Vous vivez ici?"

"Non, je vis à Athènes , et là... je retourne chez moi." Shiryu regarda l'homme et lui demanda d'un air suppliant : " Dites monsieur, vous pouvez nous y emmener ? SVP?".

Adébaran regarda les trois jeunes garçons qui le regardaient avec des yeux suppliant ! En se grattant la tête, il leur dit : "C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais où sont vos parents ? Il me faut leur autorisation, je peux pas vous emmener comme ça!".

Kiki se mit à pleurer : "On en a pas, ils sont morts et on s'est enfuis de la maison d'Hadès. Il est méchant, il faut pas qu'il nous retrouve!". Shiryu et Shun ne savaient plus quoi dire et regardèrent Aldébaran les yeux pleins de larmes.

"Me voilà bien maintenant, pensa le pécheur. Bon montez et vous allez m'expliquer toute l'histoire."

Shiryu, aidé de Shun et Kiki, raconta tout sauf le viol ! "Il n'y a rien d'autre vous êtes sur? Demanda Aldébaran". Il vit Shiryu blanchir, quant à Shun, lui, devint tout rouge. C'était bizarre, ces deux gamins lui cachait quelque chose! " C'est pas tout ça, réfléchit Aldébaran, mais, je fais quoi? Je suis pas dans les emmerdes, je les regarde pas et leurs dis de partir, que je peux rien pour eux. Voilà, oui allez tu leur dis. Les gosses je.." il fit l'erreur de les regarder et son cœur fondit.

"Bon ok, je vous emmène!". Il y eut trois cris de joie. "Vous devez avoir faim, je vais vous chercher à manger, je reviens!". Kiki lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un bisou. " Alors là...Tu craques, pensa Aldé . Ils sont trop mignons quand même et le petit Kiki, adorable ce gosse. Quel con cet Hadès. Si je le tenais devant moi, il en prendrait une!".

"Les gosses! On est arrivé "

Une fois à terre Aldébaran leurs proposa d'aller à un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait bien. Il attendit qu'ils eurent fini de manger pour leur demander : "Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire? Je peux vous accompagner au commissariat de police. Là vous pourrez demander si Aiolia travaille là. De la façon dont vous m'avez parlé de lui, il a l'air d'être bien, mais les années ont passé et le jeune homme que vous avez connu est devenu un homme!Peut être a-t-il changé?

"Oh oui..! ce serait gentil Aldébaran, le remercia Shiryu. Pour Aiolia, j'espère qu'il est resté le même et...

"Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas changé, le coupa Shun. Je crois même qu'il devait avoir des soupçons, il m'a demandé une fois si Hadès ne nous faisait pas de mal! Je lui ai dit que non, il m'a regardé et m'a dit "écoute Shun si ce type vient à vous faire mal, tu viens me voir, je serai là, ok ? Même si c'est dans des années n'hésite pas à venir!"

"C'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense, il t'aimait bien, il restait toujours là quand on venait voir Seiya. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi! C'est pour toi qu'il restait!,lui dit Shiryu, un sourire aux lèvres."

"N'importe quoi, j'avais 10 ans et lui 16 ans,lui répondit Shun en rougissant.

"Allez les gosses, je vous y conduis, dit Aldébaran en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture. Ton amoureux sera peut être là Shun ...hahahaha." Kiki qui écoutait s'écria : "whaaaoooo ...Shun a un amoureux!". Tout rouge Shun s'écria en faisant la moue : "C'est bon, vous avez bien ri". Shiryu lui ébouriffa les cheveux : "T'es trop mignon Shun quand tu rougis".  
On y est les enfants, je vous attends dans la voiture avec Kiki, au moindre problème vous sortez, bonne chance!".

Une fois à l'accueil Shun et Shiryu ont demandé si Aiolia travaillait dans ce commissariat. Ils ont dit qu'ils le connaissait bien ainsi que sa famille et son cousin Seiya ! Rassuré, le flic leur dit qu' Aiolia travaillait à présent pour une agence de détectives qui était implantée au Japon mais qu'il vivait bien en Grèce et leur donna son adresse. Les deux garçons prirent le papier que le policier leur tendait en le remerciant.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils allaient sortir quand : "Oui merci monsieur le commissaire, je compte sur vous, pour les retrouver, je n'oublierais pas votre aide et comme promis je parle pour vous la prochaine fois que je le rencontre !"  
Pétrifiés, ils étaient pétrifiés, Hadès était là, serrant la main du commissaire ! Avant qu'ils ne soient repérés, Shiryu attrapa la main de Shun, ils sortirent vite et une fois dehors, coururent vers la voiture d'Aldébaran .

Boum!Shiryu, étant tellement affolé, percuta l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu!

"Hé..! gamin tu peux pas faire attention, regarde devant toi !".

Shiryu qui était tombé sur les fesses. Tout en grimaçant de douleur, il regarda cet homme, qui lui criait dessus, avec des yeux ronds. Hébété, il vit ce type essayer de ramasser des poissons, aidé de Shun, poissons d'ailleurs qui n'allaient pas vivre longtemps vu que le bocal était cassé!

D'un coup, ils virent arriver un homme aux cheveux longs en criant "mes poissons! Mes poissons vont mourir!". Ils le virent prendre en passant une bouteille d'eau sur une table du café d'à côté, ainsi qu'un grand verre dont il jeta le contenu toujours en courant "Vite mettez-les dedans!".

Shun éberlué tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se mettre debout tout en regardant s'il ne voyait pas Hades sortir. Il s'excusa : " Désolé on est vraiment désolé, vite Shiryu vient! " Au moment où ils allaient se sauver l'homme attrapa Shiryu par le bras : "Pas si vite, tu es muet, c'est pas à lui de s'excuser !"

Shiryu reprit enfin ces esprits : "Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu".

"Ha oui, et comment je fais avec mon pantalon mouillé? J'ai un rendez-vous et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me changer."

"Ouff ils respirent ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention! C'est pas de simples petits poisson rouges! Regardes le pantalon d'Angélo il est tout mouillé!"cria Aphrodite.

Shiryu qui commençait à s'énerver s'écria : "Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que je face d'autre ? En plus il y a qu'un peu d'eau sur le bas!".

L'homme, lui qui s'amusait de voir Shiryu s'énerver eut un sourire : "Ba ..! Je sais pas, tu proposes quoi? ".

Shiryu essaya de dégager son bras mais l'homme ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher. Il le regarda les yeux suppliants, et là, il vit ce type qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

"Connard tu vas me lâcher!" Dans la panique de voir Hadès sortir, il mit à l'homme un coup de genoux là où ça fait mal.

En criant de douleur, l'homme n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le lâcher. " Tu vas me le payer gamin!"

En se sauvant vers la voiture d'Aldébaran, Shiryu et Shun entendirent l'homme avec de long cheveux crier :

"Mon dieu Angelo (masque de mort) qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ? Chéri tu as mal ?"

Angelo regarda son amant les traits crispés : "Non vois- tu... je crie par plaisir, mais bien sûr que j'ai mallll!"  
Son regard alla sur les deux jeunes qui montaient dans la voiture et il pensa : "J'espère qu'un jour nos chemins vont se recroiser. En tout cas, j'ai bien mémorisé ton visage gamin!".

"Chéri, pas la peine de me crier dessus je n'y suis pour rien moi, c'est ce sale gosse !"

"Je sais excuse-moi Aphrodite."

Les garçons, une fois à l'intérieure de la voiture crièrent : " Vite démarre, stp vite!"  
Aldébaran démarra tout en leur demandant "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Et pourquoi vous couriez aussi vite?". En reprenant son souffle Shun lui expliqua tout : Hadès dans le commissariat et le boum entre l'homme et Shiryu. Celui-ci qui souffrait encore plu, pensait à ce type dans des termes pas très élogieux!

"Ouff , désolé je suis en retard," s'excusa l' homme qui venait vers eux.

"C'est pas grave Shura, dit Angelo en serrant la main de son meilleur ami. "Grâce à ton retard j'ai fait une rencontre, on va dire agréable."

"Agréable! Tu oses dire agréable. Shura..! Ce gosse lui a mit un coup de genoux dans ses parties et lui trouve ça agréable, vraiment j'aurais tout entendu."

"Mon dieu... je n'en reviens pas, quelqu'un a osé frapper le grand Angelo. Regarde-toi, on dirait un chat qui a vu une souris. Dis donc elle devait être pas mal la souris pour que tu t'en lèches les babines ainsi?"

"Miammiam, à croquer," répondit Angelo à son ami en pensant à ses beaux yeux verts gris.

"Bon on peut changer de conversation? au cas ou vous m'aurez oublié je suis là!,Dit Aphrodite en colère.

"Oui tu as raison, répondit Angelo et à l'oreille d'Aphrodite : " C'est toi que je vais dévorer se soir". À ces mots Aphrodite rougit puis sourit et répondit : "Trop hâte d'y être chéri, j'adore quand tu me dévores."

"C'est pas tout, mais moi c'est un steak que je voudrais dévorer." Une fois qu'ils furent installés à la table de restaurant, Shura dit : " Alors Angelo, toi et Saga, vous allez embaucher un paysagiste ? Remarque votre société est en pleine expansion et une aide ne sera pas de trop."

"Oui c'est vrai, on a pas à se plaindre. C'est incroyable les demandes qu'on a...! Et toi pourquoi tu étais au commissariat ?"

"Pour une affaire que j'ai plaidé, et en sortant, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard, j'ai rencontré Hadès un confrère. Je peux te dire que je ne l'aime pas. Il m'a dit qu'il était là parce que ces beaux fils avaient fugué et qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient à Athènes, le plus petit à 10 ans je crois, les deux autres 17 ans et le plus vieux bientôt 18ans. Il m'a même donné une photo. Tenez, regardez, on sait jamais s'ils sont à Athènes."

"Angelo, regarde on dirait le jeune homme de tout à l'heure!" Dit Aphrodite en lui tendant la photo.

"Oui c'est lui, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était si pressé ! Il t'a dit pourquoi ils avaient fugué?

"Non, mais ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance. Des gosses qui fuguent, hélas il y en a plein, mais ce qui me semble bizarre, c'est que les deux plus vieux ont emmené leur jeune frère avec eux, ça ce n'est pas courant sauf quand il y a maltraitance. Les pauvres choux! Tu crois qu'ils étaient battus?" demanda Aphrodite.

Regardant Angélo, il s'écria : "Toi ,monstre, tu as crié sur ce pauvre garçon, tu voulais même l'empêcher de partir. Tu te rends compte si ce type était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt ? A cause de toi il les aurait repris !"

Angelo regarda Aphrodite en soupirant : "Aphro..! !Un, tu ne sais pas s'il les bat. Deux, c'est moi qui ai été agressé par ce gamin et soit dit en passant, tu ne t'es pas gêné, toi aussi, pour lui crier dessus!

"Oui , mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient maltraités!. Angelo soupira avec lassitude : " Shura dis lui que c'est une supposition que tu viens de faire et tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves on ne peut pas accuser les gens.

"C'est vrai Aphrodite, Angelo a malheureusement raison et avec des types comme Hadès pas évident de prouver quoi que se soit." Aphrodite têtu n'en démordait pas : " Shura, tu travailles souvent avec cette agence de détectives, si tu demandais au patron de mettre un de ces hommes dessus, il pourrait enquêter discrètement sur ce type!"

Angélo soupira : " Cette fois Aphro tu délires, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? SHURA! Dis quelque chose!

"Tu sais Aphrodite, cette agence ne travaille pas pour rien" et levant la main, prévoyant ce qu'il allait lui dire :" Je sais l'argent ne pose pas problème pour nous, mais quand je sollicite cette agence, c'est que j'ai besoin d'eux pour m'aider sur une affaire que je dois plaider. Là, il n'y a pas d'affaire en court, simplement une fugue et pour qu'il y ait enquête, il faut qu'une plainte soit déposée. Bon, sur ce, j'ai rendez-vous au tribunal, à ce soir chez Saga?

"Moi aussi je dois partir. Le magasin ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul. À ce soir chéri, tu passes me prendre à mon appartement ? Quelle heure ?"

"19h00 heure c'est bon pour toi?"

"Ok... "Aphrodite s'approcha d'Angelo et l'embrassa. " Dis chéri, un jour il va falloir qu'on vive ensemble ce serait plus pratique et ..."

"Aphrodite... On en a déjà parlé ! Je ne me sens pas prêt. Puis quand tu ne viens pas chez moi, c'est moi qui vais chez toi et c'est très bien comme ça." Angelo regarda sa montre : "Je file, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, à ce soir!"

Les yeux tristes Aphrodite le regarda partir : " oh, chéri seras-tu prêt un jour? Je commence sérieusement à douter!".

Après avoir fait un détour chez lui pour mettre ses poissons dans l'aquarium, Aphrodite arriva à son magasin de fleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Angelo est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ou est ce qu'il était une passade comme tant d'autres?. "Bonjour". Le client entra et regarda les fleurs d'un regard incertain. "Je peux vous aider?

"Oui je veux bien, je voudrais offrir un bouquet de fleurs, mais je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir!" lui dit-il en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Aphrodite en fut tout retourné. "Qu'est- ce-qu'il m'arrive, pensa-t-il, je réagis comme une midinette! Cela dépend de la personne à qui vous voulez les offrir!

" C'est pour ma meilleure amie.

" Dans ce cas, il y a les roses blanches : amitié pure ou les iris jaunes : bonheur".

"Allons-y pour les roses blanches".

" Vous faites un très bon choix, les roses sont des fleurs magnifiques.

" Je vois que vous aimez les roses.

" Oh oui! ce sont mes fleurs préférées.

" Pouvez-vous les faire livrer à cette adresse, svp, cette après-midi?

" Oui bien sûr ... " Aphodite nota l'adresse et demanda : "Je mets votre nom sur la carte?"

" Vous pouvez mettre IKKI, et je prends aussi une rose rouge." Aphrodite alla chercher la rose pendant qu'Ikki payait la facture.

Ikki prit la rose et la lui tendit : "une rose pour une jolie fleur!" et il partit en lui envoyant un baiser de la main.

" La rose rouge veut dire passion!, pensa Aphrodite tout rouge. Il est barge, mais je dois avouer tellement craquant. À quoi je pense là ? Ressaisis-toi." La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Aphrodite oublia son bel inconnu.

Pendant ce temps Angelo recevait un coup de téléphone de Shura. "Angelo, j'ai prévenu la police en leur expliquant que tu avais reconnu les deux gosses et que tu les avait vu monter dans une voiture. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais j'ai été obligé de les avertir, c'est mon devoir.

" Ton devoir, merde Shura , tu as pensé à ces gosses?

" Oui justement, écoute Angélo, un policier va venir, je lui ai dit de passer en début d'après midi, après tout, qu'est-ce-que tu as à lui dire? Que tu as vu les deux jeunes et qu'ils ont monté dans une voiture! Tu as vu le conducteur?"

"Non je n'ai rien vu. Ba alors... pas de problèmes, tu en as pour cinq minutes. Bon... à ce soir." Et Shura raccrocha.

L'architecte vit la tête de Marine à sa porte" Angelo, il y a quelqu'un pour toi."

" Oui, je sais Marine, fais le entrer!" Angelo dit au policier ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire rien. Saga entra dans le bureau avec Marine "Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait le policier?"

" Oh rien d'important ! Deux gamins en fugues! L'un m'a percuté et je les ai vus monter dans une voiture. Le policier voulait savoir si j'avais reconnu le conducteur de la voiture, je lui ai dit que non."

Saga prit des dossiers : "Je vais à mon rendez-vous. Angelo, ne sois pas en retard. Marine, n'oublie pas de demander à Aldébaran de retenir à l'auberge de ses amis. Vous me donnerez la réponse ce soir.!bye". Tout en regardant sa montre il partit en courant.

Marine qui regardait saga partir, rit : "Je me demande ce qu'il prend à son petit déjeuner, il n'arrête jamais. Et je cours par ci et je cours par là. Il va falloir lui trouver quelqu'un. Remarques ...toi tu as quelqu'un et ce n'est pas pour ça que tu rentres plus tôt le il va Aphrodite?"

Angélo qui travaillait sur un dossier releva la tête : "Tu vas le voir ce soir, tu lui demanderas toi même. La réservation c'est pour le pdg de la chaine hôtelière POPE ? Shion c'est ça?

"Oui, il doit venir en Grèce pour 15 jours je crois. Et pour pas perdre de son temps, il a dit à Saga que ce serait bien de vous rencontrer pour lui montrer vos plans pour l'architecture intérieure et extérieure que vous prévoyiez pour son futur hôtel .Quant à la réservation, Aldé a deux amis vraiment sympa qui ont un petit restaurant à Vravrona . Tu dois aussi les connaitre non?

" Un peu... Attends, je l'ai noté quelque part". Il chercha dans les tiroirs : "Voilà la liste. D'après Saga, il y a Shion, Mu son frère et Aioria un associé avocat... je crois que c'est le frère d'Aiolia".

Marine fronça les sourcils : " Alors en tout, il y aura toi, Aphrodite, Saga, ses frères Shaka, Kanon, Shion, Mu, Aioria et notre maitre Shura! J'ai oublié personne?

" Si le nouveau, ton ami qui arrive demain.

"Ah oui... Ikki. Merci de lui donner sa chance, vous êtes des amours.

" Ne dis pas encore merci, je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais il va être à l'aisé donc c'est à lui d'être au top, sinon..."

"Oui, oui.. vous ne serez pas déçus, alors c'est pour dix . Je téléphone à Aldé pour qu'il se renseigne."

Marine prit le téléphone et composa le numéro: " Aldé mon bébé (à ce mot Angelo eut un petit sourire). Tu as parlé à tes amis pour la réservation?

"Oui chérie mais il me faut le nombre de personnes !heu ...chérie tu es seule"

" Non pourquoi ?"

" Bien écoute, et ne dis rien surtout! J'ai ramené à la maison trois gosses qui ont fugué et Angelo les a vu monter dans la voiture, je ne sais pas si il m'a reconnu? Il t'a rien dit?

" Non, écoute Aldé , je rentre, chuchota Marine en s'éloignant un peu". Elle raccrocha "Angelo? Aldé va téléphoner à ses amis, on vous dira quoi ce soir! il faut que je rentre et..."

" Je sais Marine, j'ai reconnu Aldébaran ainsi que la voiture tout à l'heure. Marine! Il va avoir des ennuis. Si moi je l'ai reconnu, un autre aurait pu aussi, beaucoup de personnes connaissent Aldébaran et il ne passe pas inaperçu!

" Je viens de l'apprendre Angelo ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ces trois gamins ont fugué? Et Aldé les a prit sous son aile. Je le connais, s'il les a aidés, c'est qu'il y a une raison. J'en saurai plus à la maison. Tu vas rien dire, hein?"

" Si j'avais voulu le dénoncer, je l'aurais fait tout à l'heure, tu crois pas ? Mais Shura n'était pas loin lui non plus et tu le connais, la loi avant tout! Marine peut être a-t-il reconnu Aldébaran ? Si c'est le cas, sur que ce soir, il va lui dire de ramener les gamins à la police! Rentre chez toi et essaie de convaincre ton mari."

"Oui tu as raison, bon à ce soir ". Et Marine partit, pas sûre du tout que son époux accepte de dénoncer les enfants.

**Chez Aldébaran:**

Aldébaran raccrocha en fronçant les sourcils, si Angelo l'avait reconnu, là il était mal.

"Aldé... J'ai pris ma douche, maintenant c'est Shun qui la prend et après ce sera Shiryu... tu as promis de montrer comment on fait de la poterie?!".

Aldébaran regarda Kiki qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. "Oui et je te montrerai comment on fait. Mais avant un petit goûter, ça te tente?. Il vit le sourire de Kiki s'élargir, ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

"Allez viens, tu vas m'aider et me dire ce que vous aimez...". Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et le suivit dans la cuisine. Pendant que Kiki mettait sur la table le goûter, Aldébaran regardait par la fenêtre Shiryu, qui était assis sur un banc qui donnait sur une petite terrasse où il y avait un salon de jardin, à l'ombre sous un olivier. Il n'avait pas bougé, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il décida d'aller lui parler. " J'arrive Kiki, je vais chercher ton frère!". Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc :

"Shiryu? Tu es certain ? Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te conduise à l'hôpital? Tu sais je peux dire que tu es un parent et que tu t'es fait agresser …"

Shiryu regarda Aldébaran, les yeux pleins de larmes : "Non... c'est supportable. Mais merci tu es quelqu'un de formidable et j'ai tellement peur que tu aies des ennuies à cause de nous." Il baissa la tête, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Aldébaran sentit un petit pincement au cœur. " Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit, pensa-t-il. Et vu son comportement, ce salaud n'a pas fait que le battre!Il faut que j'arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'il doit porter plainte pour coups et blessures. Mais cette tête de mule ne veut rien savoir".

"Vous venez ..?, leur cria Shun les cheveux encore mouillés.

" Oui, on vient". Aldébaran se leva, en jetant un œil à Shiryu qui à son tour se levait, grimaçant sous la douleur.

"Après que tu aies pris à ton tour une douche je te mettrai une bande autour de ton torse, ça te soulagera un peu."Voyant qu'il allait refuser, il ajouta : "Et pas de non, c'est ça ou l'hôpital !"

La sonnette retentit et Aldébaran alla ouvrir. Le livreur lui remit un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches adressé à Marine.

Quand Marine arriva chez elle, Aldébaran, qui devait surveiller son retour, vint à sa rencontre. "Marine...viens, assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle.

"Oui c'est sûr... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Ils sont mineurs Aldé! Tu te rends contre des ennuis que tu peux avoir ? Angelo t'a reconnu, peut-être Shura et qui d'autre? Il faut que tu conduises ces enfants à la police..."

" Marine! Chérie, je ne peux pas. Viens les voir, ce sont trois pauvres gosses perdus. Avant, je vais te raconter"

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il vit le visage de Marine changer au fur et à mesure, surtout quand il lui dit ce qu'il croyait que Hadès avait fait à Shiryu.

"Mon dieu..! pauvre garçon ..! mais, qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas les garder là indéfiniment ? Bébé?"

Marine lui prit les mains : " il faut trouver une solution et tu n'as pas oublié nous partons en vacances lundi très tôt! Où vont-ils aller?".

Avec un gros soupir, Aldébaran répondit : "Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais comprends-moi... je ne peux pas les abandonner. Viens, je vais te les présenter".

Et avant que Marine ouvre la bouche,il ajouta : "Promis chérie, je vais trouver une solution. Ce soir, je vais voir Angelo et lui demander s'il ne peut pas les garder quelques jours. On les récupéra à notre retour et... oui, je vais parler aussi à Shura. Étant avocat il pourra nous conseiller..!"

Aldébaran prit Marine par les épaules et ils rentrèrent. "Les enfants je vous présente ma femme". Trois paires d'yeux la regardèrent.

"Bonjour, alors si je me trompe pas : cheveux noirs, yeux vert gris, Shiryu?" L'intéressé lui fit signe que oui. "

Cheveux verts, yeux vert émeraude". Montrant du doigt : "C'est Shun". Marine eut droit à un franc sourire .

"Et là, comment s'appelle ce petit lutin ? Que je réfléchisse... yeux bleus gris pétillants, cheveux roux hum...! "

Fronçant les sourcils, faisant semblant de chercher. "Kiki... je m'appelle Kiki..!" Lui dit- il en souriant et elle craqua aussi. "Viens me faire un gros bisou mon petit lutin." Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi dans la bonne humeur. Aldé leur montra son atelier de poterie et promit de leur montrer comment faire le lendemain. "Aldé, les fleurs" lui chuchota Kiki à l'oreille.

" Oh oui...Chérie, on a livré un bouquet de roses pour toi. Je les ai mises dans un vase. Devine de qui est-ce?

" Elles sont magnifiques, et lisant la carte, c'est de Ikki! J'espère que demain ça va bien se passer pour lui.

" Je suis sûr que ça va allez. Aldébaran regarda sa montre : "Chérie, il est l'heure."

" Tu es sûr?"

" Je peux très bien rester avec les gosses."

" Non bébé, moi je reste, et puis tu sais que tu as des conseils à demander."

" Ok je rentre pas tard." Il l'embrassa et partit en criant : " à tout à l'heure les enfants" Trois voix lui répondirent : "bonne soirée..."

Angelo regarda l'heure à sa montre. "J'avance à rien! ça m'énerve je n'arrête pas de penser au gamin..! Bon de toute façon il est l'heure d'aller chercher Aphro, je finirais le dossier demain".

Aphrodite entendit la porte s'ouvrir : "C'est toi chéri, j'arrive ..!".

D'un coup, il sentit deux mains le prendre par la taille : "Hum appétissant, vais-je attendre ce soir pour te dévorer?

" Et oui... mais un petit en-cas, ça tu peux!" Angelo toujours les mains sur sa taille le retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Aphrodite mit ses mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Manquant d'air, ils durent se séparer. "Hum hâte d'être ce soir.

"Moi aussi ". Et Angelo reprit la bouche d'Aphrodite. "Ha... Si on continue comme ça on va jamais partir..!

" Tu as raison. Allez viens ". Et ils partirent chez Saga!

* * *

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris, alors oui je sais, ce n'est pas terrible comme écriture. Mais... vous qui avez lu le premier chapitre, prenez votre courage à deux mains et lisez les suivants. Ils sont mieux écris, enfin j'espère! Merci


	2. Chapitre2

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Zarbioide pour sa gentillesse et qui a le courage de me corriger et merci à frazyl pour son soutien. je tenais aussi à vous dire que ma fic est comme un diesel: longue à démarer!

**Ignis, Merci, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le 1er chapitre prometteur. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre ne va pas te décevoir?**

**Bisous et BONNE ANNEE !**

**Guest, Merci, je suis contente que tu as aimé. J'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre l'histoire.**

**Bisous et BONNE ANNEE!**

**Un grand merci à ceux où celles qui vont passer par ici!**

**Je souhaite une très bonne Année 2013 à toutes et tous**

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Pendant ce temps chez Saga...**

"Shaka... il y a longtemps que tu es rentré? Demanda Saga en enlevant sa cravate.

"Quinze minutes " lui répondit Shaka, tout en buvant un cocktail de fruits, allongé sur une chaise longue à l'ombre d'un arbre sur une terrasse carrelée. Quelques marches plus- bas, suivant un chemin en zigzag carrelé, se trouvait une magnifique piscine à la forme géométrique et aux abords de dallage en pierre reconstituée.

"Je vais prendre une douche, tu sais si Kanon rentre tôt?

"Il a encore une visite et il rentre ". Shaka eut un petit rire : " Kanon médecin, t'imagines? Il n'a vraiment pas le look d'un médecin.

"Peut-être, mais si ses patients lui sont fidèles, c'est qu'il est bon. Tiens, verse-moi un cocktail de fruits, j'arrive. "

Quand Saga eut fini de prendre sa douche, il rejoignit son frère. Il avait mis une tenue décontractée et se sentait mieux. Shaka lui tendit son verre. Saga, en le regardant, se dit que son petit frère était le portrait craché de sa mère malheureusement décédée. Tout comme elle, il avait de longs cheveux blonds, les mêmes grands yeux bleu clair, la peau pâle et un corps longiligne.

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi?

" Non rien.. je pensais que tu ressemblais de plus en plus à ta mère."

" Avec un petit sourire nostalgique, Shaka acquiesça: "... Elle me manque tu sais. J'ai souvent l'impression de l'entendre rire, c'était un rayon de soleil."

" Je me souviens quand papa nous a dit qu'il allait se marier, je ne voulais pas. Maman étant morte seulement depuis deux ans. Pour moi c'était trop tôt. Je l'ai même enfermée dans sa chambre le jour du mariage. Je crois que mes fesses s'en souviennent encore. Kanon lui est tombé tout de suite sous son charme, il l'adorait. Malgré toutes les misères que j'ai pu lui faire, elle a toujours été gentille. Puis tu es venu au monde. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier. Arrivés à l'hôpital, papa nous a pris par la main Kanon et moi et nous a dit en souriant : " Venez voir votre petit frère". En nous voyant, elle nous a fait un de ses merveilleux sourires, puis nous a tendu les bras. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à l'aimer."

"Oui elle nous aimait tous les trois de la même façon. " Shaka regarda Saga avec un sourire triste : " Elle n'a pas supporté la mort de papa, elle est partie le rejoindre et j'aime à croire qu'ils sont réunis."

"Moi aussi". Il regarda sa montre : "Le traiteur est en retard non? Tu lui as dit de livrer à quelle heure?"

Il vit Shaka le regarder d'un air surpris : "Pourquoi...c'était pour aujourd'hui? Mince je me suis trompé, j'ai passé la commande pour demain!"

Saga sentit la colère monter en lui : "Mais je rêve, franchement Shaka! Tu sais bien que c'est aujourd'hui que nos amis viennent. Ils vont bientôt être là et je leurs donne quoi à manger? Par moment tu es pire qu'Aphrodite aussi tête en l'air! Quand je pense que vous partez ensemble à Paris."

"C'est pas la peine de te mettre en colère, on va bien trouver. Je vais téléphoner à Kanon pour qu'il nous ramène ce qu'il faut pour un barbecue."

Pendant que Shaka appelait son frère, il entendit des portières claquer. Angelo et Aphrodite arrivèrent, ils firent un signe à Shaka qui était en conversation téléphonique. Ils s'assirent dans le salon de jardin quand arrivèrent l'un après l'autre Shura et Aldébaran.

"Aldé, Marine n'est pas là? Lui demanda Saga pendant qu'Angélo le regarda fronçant les sourcils.

"Non elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

"Rien de grave j'espère?

"Non, non rassurez vous! Saga ? J'ai eu mes amis et j'ai réservé. Ils reviennent en fin de semaine prochaine. Il faudrait que l'un de vous passe pour choisir le menu."

Aldébaran sentait le regard d'Angelo sur lui, il savait qu'il allait bientôt lui demander pour les gosses. Saga versa l'apéro, Shaka raccrocha : "C'est bon Kanon va s'arrêter en route et nous ramener ce qu'il faut. Pas d'alcool pour moi Saga, dit Shaka, puis souriant à Aphrodite "Tu as regardé à quelle heure décolle l'avion ?

" Il décolle à 10h, mais il faut être à l'aéroport avant. Demain je vais venir à ton magasin pour faire des achats. Tu es ouvert pendant le midi? " Shaka acquiesça. Aphrodite se tourna alors vers Angelo : "Tu devrais venir chéri? T'acheter quelques fringues ne te ferait pas de mal. Regarde le jean que tu portes, il est usé et il a un trou au genou.

" Bah moi j'aime le porter et j'ai horreur de faire les magasins.

"Coucou la compagnie, cria Kanon en arrivant, montrant un sac plein de victuailles. J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé et je suis d'accord avec Angélo le principal c'est d'être bien dans ces vêtements.

Shura le détailla, jean troué lui aussi, tee-shirt vert, les cheveux ébouriffés. "Vous avez le même look tous les deux, dit il en riant."

Shaka se leva : " Viens Aphro on va faire des salades pendant qu'ils s'occupent du barbecue."

Nos cinq compères autour du barbecue discutaient joyeusement quand Adébaran se dit que le mieux c'était de leur parler maintenant. " J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, euh..".il respira un grand coup et se lança : " Voilà ce matin... ". Il raconta toute la journée à ses amis.

"Maintenant ils sont où? Comme Marine n'est pas là je suppose qu'ils sont encore chez toi? Lui demanda Angelo

"Oui et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Kanon tu peux passer à la maison demain matin s'il te plaît, c'est pour Shiryu. Je lui ai mis un bandage autour de son thorax mais je vois bien qu'il souffre."

" Pas de problème je passe demain très tôt, le bandage thoracique est à éviter. En rentrant, il faut l'enlever, mais je peux y allez maintenant si tu veux et..

" C'est à l'hôpital qu'il doit aller, le coupa Shura. Vous voulez vraiment avoir des ennuis?

" Oui ce serait bien Kanon. Maintenant c'est à toi que je dois demander de l'aide Shura, continua Adébaran tant qu'il avait encore le courage. Si le gosse porte plainte contre son beau-père, lui et ses frères seront éloignés de lui pendant le procès? Shura..? Je suis presque sûr que le gosse a été violé. J'ai vu les marques sur son corps et son comportement n'est pas normal. Il ne mange presque rien, ne veut rien dire. Il faut que tu lui parles, lui faire comprendre qu'il doit porter plainte contre Hadès pour maltraitance et si il y a, contre viol aussi, de cette façon la garde de ses deux frères lui sera retirée."

Un silence lourd se fit. Shaka et Aphrodite qui revenaient avec les plats avaient entendu la fin de la conversation. " Mon dieu!, s'exclama Shaka. Aphrodite regarda Angelo et Shura, les pointant du doigt : " Vous voyez je vous l'avez dit! Shura tu vas les sortir de là ?"

"Si le garçon porte plainte, je vais essayer...,"puis réfléchissant : "Bon demain matin, je vais le voir et essayer de le convaincre, si j'y arrive ... Kanon, il faut que tu fasses un certificat qui constate les traces visibles du viol et de son état général. Il me sera utile pour le procès. J'ai aussi besoin du témoignage de son frère, Shun c'est ça? Puis j'irai avec eux pour déposer plainte pour maltraitance et viol au commissariat de police." Il ajouta avec un air de plaisanter mais à la fois sérieux : "En début d'après midi, j'ai rendez-vous avec un juge qui est de mes amis ... je vais lui demandé l'interdiction qu'Hadès s'approche des enfants et qu'ils soient placés momentanément. Je sors le grand jeu. Normalement c'est bon, comme il part en vacance ce week-end je vais jouer dessus, mais ça c'est seulement en attendant le procès . Hadès, étant avocat lui aussi, ne va pas se laisser faire et il va sûrement prendre un très bon avocat, il en a les moyens.

"Le meilleur c'est toi Shura, tu n'as jamais perdu un procès" lui dit Saga en apportant la viande.

"Il y en a d'autres qui sont bons. Surtout de Whyvern, je n'ai jamais eu à défendre quelqu'un face à lui, mais je l'ai déjà vu plaider et il est coriace. Un dernier point pour l'instant, je vais devoir donner les noms des personnes qui auront la garde momentanément. Aldébaran? Toi non, tu pars en vacances, alors qui?

"Je pensais bien à mes amis Camus et Milo. C'est chez eux que j'ai fait la réservation pour vous, dit Aldébaran en se passant la main dans ces cheveux. Mais ils reviennent dans une semaine. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient d'accord pour garder les trois gosses pendant notre voyages."

Shura regarda ses amis : " Qui se dévoue pour les garder à partir de dimanche? Alors ? "

Aphrodite, qui jusque là n'avait pas bronché, se tourna vers Angelo : "Chéri..! Toi... tu peux! Tu es en vacances et comme je ne serai pas là pendant quelques jours, et que tu ne veux pas venir, tu peux très bien les accueillir chez toi. Ta maison est largement assez grande."

" Tu me vois garder trois gamins?" Angelo s'énerva : " T'es pas un peu malade ..! Un, c'est pas mes affaires. Deux, je suis peut-être en vacances, mais je vais bosser sur des plans en cours et trois je me vois mal m'occupant d'eux, je ne sais même pas faire à manger," s'écria – t-il.

"Bon c'est d'accord, chez Angelo ! On verra après pour la suite."

Voilà un bon point de réglé, dit Shura, riant dans sa barbe, sans regarder Angelo qui était rouge de colère.

"T'as pas compris ce que je viens de dire? T'es sourd? "

"Si j'ai entendu, lui répondit Shura. Mais sous ton air d'ours mal léché, tu as un cœur d'or et je suis certain qu'ils seront bien chez toi."

"Allez Angelo, s'il te plaît. Si c'est pas pour les gosses, fais-le pour moi et Marine."

Angelo sentait tous les regards posés sur lui. Il avait pris sa fourchette et avait commencé à manger en bougonnant, puis il la lâcha et les regarda soupirant : "Ok... je vais les garder."

Aldébaran lui donna une accolade : "Je savais que tu étais un pote.

"Désolé Aldé de ne pas te laisser le temps de finir ton repas mais je préfère qu'on y aille tout de suite," fit Kanon qui avait déjà sa mallette à la main".

Quelque temps plus tard, Angelo et Aphrodite saluèrent leurs amis et partirent à leur tour.

Shura allait prendre congé quand Shaka lui proposa de rester dormir.

"C'est vrai, Shaka a raison. Tu devrais dormir ici, tu seras plus proche de la maison d'Aldé et tu pourras partir en même temps que Kanon," suggéra Saga.

"Ok je reste ce soir."

"Allez courage, pensa Shaka, lance-toi. Euh...Shura ..bah..euh..voilà, je devais aller au restaurant avec Aphrodite mais maintenant, il préfère passer la soirée avec Angelo et comme j'ai retenu, tu veux bien m'accompagner?"

"Euh...Oui bien sûr, j'accepte ton invitation, répondit précipitamment Shura en rougissant. Demain je dois passer à ton magasin, tu me diras à quelle heure je dois venir te chercher? Excusez-moi, je dois monter le dossier, à demain."

Quand Shura fut parti, Saga d'un ton où perçait un net amusement dit : "Oui, oui c'est ça, Aphro c'est désisté, franchement là tu fais fort petit frère."

Shaka répondit avec un grand sourire : "Tu sais que je suis fou de Shura, et lui ne voit rien, alors j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes et tu as entendu? C'est lui qui vient me chercher!

**Le lendemain matin chez Angelo.**

Aphrodite se réveilla doucement, il entendit la douche. Quelle heure était-il ? Il regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit. Quoi, 6h00 ! Il était trop tôt pour se lever. Il vit Angelo sortir nu de la salle de bains et aller à son armoire pour prendre des vêtements. "Chéri il est tôt, viens t'allonger un peu avec moi".

Angelo le regarda avec un sourire carnassier : " Hum, tu en as pas eu assez cette nuit?", et regardant l'heure : "Désolé, plus le temps pour la baise."

Aphrodite suffoqua de rage : "C'est ça que je suis pour toi, un corps à baiser?

"J'ai pas dit ça."

"Ah non..? Moi, ce que je veux, c'est que tu viennes t'allonger un peu avec moi, me prendre tendrement dans tes bras et me chuchoter des mots d'amour."

"Aphro, on prend notre pied tous les deux, c'est ce qui compte, non?"

"Non..., moi je veux plus, mais tu en es incapable n'est-ce-pas? Ramène-moi à mon appartement. Angelo, je pars une semaine. Réfléchis. À mon retour je vais te reposer ma question, est-ce-que tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? et si..

"Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, j'aime faire l'amour avec toi, mais ..."

"C'est bon, n'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris. Ramène-moi Angelo." Tout en parlant, Aphrodite s'était habillé, ne prenant pas le temps de prendre une douche . Sentant ses yeux se mouiller, il sortit vite de la chambre.

**Chez Saga:**

Saga, Kanon et Shura prenaient leurs petit-déjeuners. Saga tendit la confiture à Kanon : "Tu es rentré tard hier?

"Oui après avoir examiné et soigné Shiryu. J'ai fait un certificat constatant les traces visibles du viol et de son état général. Je lui ai donné aussi un traitement et prescris un dépistage contre d'éventuelles MST. Je vais aller avec toi Shura, comme ça après que vous ayez déposé la plainte, j'irai avec lui à l'hôpital."

"Bonjour" cria joyeusement Shaka à ses frères et Shura qui finissaient leur petit-déjeuner.

"Saga, tu me déposes au magasin?" et s'en attendre la réponse, il se versa un café.

Shura regarda sa montre : "On doit y aller. Saga...Je passerai cet après midi à l'agence" et souriant tendrement à Shaka : "À tout à l'heure."

Finissant son café, Kanon prit un croissant et suivit Shura en faisant un clin d'œil à son petit frère.

Shaka les regarda partir : "Saga tu as vu comment il m'a souri? Je vis un rêve éveillé. Oh mon dieu je pars demain matin ! Saga!Et s'il rencontre quelqu'un pendant que je suis en voyage? Non, je ne pars plus."

"Quoi? Et ton billet d'avion? Shaka... tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs. Déjà attends ce soir. Peut-être que pour lui ce n'est qu'un resto avec un ami?"

"Oui tu as raison, j'attends ce soir. Je lui demande s'il veut sortir avec moi et s'il dit oui, je ne pars plus."

"Allez... on y va, soupira Saga. " J'ai donné rendez-vous à l'ami de Marine, Ikki, et je préfère être là, sinon le malheureux va se retrouver seul avec Angelo. Tu t'imagines? ". Hochant la tête, Shaka pouffa.

**Chez Aldébaran:**

"Marine a emmené Kiki faire une promenade. Shiryu et Shun sont dans le salon. Kanon lui a parlé hier et il a quand même avoué le viol. Mais là ils sont morts de peur," expliqua Aldébaran.

"Je sais, Kanon me l'a dit ce matin." Il regarda les deux jeunes : "Bonjour, je suis Shura et si vous l'acceptez votre avocat." Ne voyant aucune réaction des jeunes, il continua : "Bon avant tout, je dois vous expliquer. Ce matin on va au commissariat de police porter plainte pour maltraitance. Kiki n'a pas besoin d'être là. Toi Shiryu tu vas porter plainte en plus pour viol. L'inspecteur qui va enregistrer la plainte va poser des questions, vous allez devoir tout lui raconter. Après, il va vous faire signer la déposition, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je serais là... Shiryu?

"Si on porte plainte contre maltraitance seulement, ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui retirer la garde?"

" Avez- vous des traces de sa maltraitance ? Avez- vous un ou plusieurs témoins qui ont vu des coups sur vous? Quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu vous battre?" Shiryu et Shun firent non de la tête. " Comprenez bien, je vous crois, mais sans témoins et sans traces visibles... Bon... la plainte sera aussi pour maltraitance psychologique. Mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Je suppose que vous portez plainte pour maltraitance pour qu'on lui enlève la garde de Kiki ?"

"Oui Shiryu a lu dans un livre de droit d'Hadès qu'on a l'âge et qu'on peut quitter le domicile même si on est mineur, il ne peut rien faire."

" Oui, mais, on ne pouvait pas laisser Kiki," dit Shiryu

"Si tu portes plainte pour viol on a beaucoup plus de chance de gagner le procès. Là aussi je dois te prévenir, on a la preuve du viol, mais pas la preuve que ce soit Hadès . Tu t'es lavé plusieurs fois, donc pas de traces d'ADN sur toi pour prouver que c'est lui le violeur. Par contre, cela s'est passé dans sa maison, on a ton témoignage, celui de Shun et..."Il s'arrêta en les voyant tous les deux les yeux pleins de larmes. "Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais je préfère vous avertir. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je peux vous promettre que je vais tout faire pour lui retirer la garde de Kiki et qu'il soit accusé. Avant d'aller au commissariat, je veux que vous me racontiez tout sans rien oublier. Shiryu tu commences?"

En montrant Kanon et Aldé, Shiryu gêné dit : "Je suis désolé, mais je préférerais qu'on soit seul.

" Tu sais au tribunal on ne sera pas seul, mais si tu y tiens."

Aldébaran et Kanon sortirent suivis de Shun.

Un moment plus tard ils virent Shura venir à leur rencontre.

"Kanon, tu peux aller voir Shiryu ?". Faisant signe que oui, il entra dans le salon.

"A toi Shun et surtout pense aux moindres détails". Shun raconta tout. Mais une chose perturba Shura.

"Shun, le plaid était déjà sur Shiryu quand tu es arrivé?

" Oui, le couvrant peu, mais oui. "Shura, fronçant les sourcils se leva, entra dans le salon et demanda à Shiryu : "Tu as mis le plaid sur toi ?"

" Non c'est Shun," répondit-il en regardant son frère.

"Non Shiryu, il y était déjà."

"C'est peut être Hades?, Demanda Kanon.

"Non je vous dis que non, j'en suis sûr, je l'ai entendu partir."

"C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire de plaid? Il n'est pas venu tout seul sur toi!".

Shiryu regarda Aldébaran : "Tu ne me crois pas ?

"Bon, je téléphone à l'agence de détectives." Shura composa un numéro et s'éloigna un peu.

"Mmmh...oui... ok dans deux heures devant le commissariat." Il raccrocha.

"Shiryu, Shun ? Alors ? On y va? "

Shun regarda son frère : "C'est toi qui décides."

"Ai-je le choix ?"

"On a toujours le choix Shiryu... Je ne t'oblige pas à porter plainte pour viol, c'est à toi de voir. Mais dis-toi que ce qu'il t'a fait est un crime et qu'il doit payer.

"Je..je ne vais pas porter plainte, je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir et tous ces gens qui vont être là... j'ai tellement honte. Puis si j'ai été violé, c'est peut-être aussi de ma faute, j'aurais du mieux me défendre et il a dit que j'étais une pute..."

" Stop tu dis n'importe quoi! Tu es la victime..."

Kanon pressa le bras de Shura et lui fit signe du menton pour lui montrer Shiryu qui tremblait et n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration.

Il se précipita pour soutenir Shiryu. " Viens assis-toi. Shun va ma chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plaît." Shun apporta le verre aussi blanc que son frère. Aldébaran le prit par les épaules : "Viens mon grand, on va faire un tour dehors."

"Le médicament va faire effet "dit Kanon

Shura lui demanda : "C'est le stress?

" Oui un stress post-traumatique ". Il regarda Shiryu : "Ce que tu viens d'avoir, Ce sont des manifestations psychologiques. Elles ont déjà sûrement apparues, soit par des cauchemars répétitifs, en revivant la scène de viol sans cesse, ou comme à l'instant des tremblements, l'impression d'étouffement ...mais... pour que tu arrives à surmonter, il faut parler. Tu sais, la parole c'est le premier pas vers la guérison."

Ils laissèrent Shiryu tranquille un moment, puis, voyant qu'il allait mieux, Shura lui prit les mains. Il s'accroupit et le regarda droit dans les yeux : "Voilà pourquoi il faut que tu portes plainte, et comme tu vas te porter partie civile, on va demander un huis clos, pas de public pendant l'audience, seulement les témoins quand il y en a, la famille et le juré qui va être au nombre de 6.

" Mais, s'il n'est pas accusé?"

" Au moins tu auras eu le courage de le confronter. "

Encore dans l'incertitude Shiryu se leva : "Bon, ok on y va."

Shura soupira de soulagement, Kanon ébouriffa les cheveux de Shiryu, quant à Aldébaran qui venait de rentrer avec Shun,il prit les deux jeunes dans ses bras. " Surtout sachez que vous n'êtes pas seuls, on sera là avec vous".

Émus, Shiryu et Shun l'embrassèrent sur la joue.

**L'agence d'architectes:**

Quand Saga arriva, il trouva Angelo assis à son bureau, mâchant son crayon, les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Bonjour, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller? Une dispute avec Aphrodite?

" Hum... je ne le comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend en ce moment. Il se met en colère pour un rien et me demande l'impossible. " Jetant le crayon sur le bureau : "Merde, pourtant je l'avais prévenu!"

"Prévenu de quoi Angelo? Que tu voulais coucher avec lui, mais pas d'amour. Tu te demandes qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend? Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ? Je ne te parle pas de coucheries, mais d'AMOUR ! Veux-tu vivre avec lui ? Ressens tu là.. ". Lui montrant l'estomac : "Quelque chose qui te prend aux tripes quand tu le regardes, sens-tu ton cœur palpiter rien qu'en le regardant ? "

Angelo était dans ses pensées puis regardant son ami, il expliqua : "Ce matin il voulait que je reste un peu au lit avec lui et que je le prenne dans mes bras, c'est de là qu'est venue notre dispute. En fait, je me rends compte que j'aime beaucoup Aphro mais pas comme il le voudrait, .. pas d'amour. Peut- être que je suis incapable d'aimer vraiment quelqu'un?" Il soupira tristement : "Tu as raison, je dois avoir une conversation avec lui et je pense que pour nous deux notre relation doit se terminer. Mais avant d'être amants, on était ami et surtout je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié. Tu te rends compte? Avec Aphro et Shura , on se connaît depuis qu'on est petit. Quand j'y pense, moi un père qui me battait, toujours ivre mort depuis que maman était morte. Shura qui cherchait partout des petits boulots pour subvenir au besoin d'une mère très malade et qui était veuve, et Aphro , lui, piquait à ses parents, que ce soit argent ou bouffe pour nous. Après la mort de mon père, je devenais un vrai délinquant et le pire c'est que j'entraînais avec moi Shura et Aphro . Vois maintenant où on est arrivé?"

" Oui Angelo vous en avez fait du chemin. Mais pour les petits boulots Shura n'était pas trop jeune?"

"Bah quand sa mère est tombée malade, il avait huit ans et son genre boulot c'était promener un clebs, aider des voisins enfin tous des p'tits trucs comme ça! Heureusement qu'on a fait cette rencontre. Un homme merveilleux qui nous a remis dans le droit chemin, et tout ça grâce à Aldébaran."

" Je n'ai jamais su comment vous avez rencontré Aldébaran? C'est son oncle qui t'as élevé?"

"Aldé ? On était en train de se faire massacrer par une bande de loubars, quand il est arrivé et en un rien de temps, il les a mis en fuite." Il se mit à rire : " Tu aurais vu Aphro! Un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre éclatée, malgré tout, il continuait à les insulter, rassuré d'avoir ce géant à côté de lui. Depuis ce jour, il est devenu notre ami. Il nous a appris que son père était pêcheur. Sa mère était potière et vendait ce qu'elle faisait sur les marchés. Sachant que j'avais fugué de la maison de cette bonne femme qui était sensée me garder, il nous a conduit un beau jour chez son oncle Rasgado, qui peu de temps après m'adoptait. Après la mort de la mère de Shura, il l'a accueilli lui aussi .Il nous a donné un avenir et surtout beaucoup d'amour.

"Tiens en parlant d'amour. Shaka a invité Shura au restaurant ce soir. Et attends la meilleure! Selon le déroulement de la soirée, il ne part peut-être plus en voyage."

" Hein? Tu me parles bien du timide Shaka? Remarque, il a bien fait car je suis certain que Shura en pince pour lui. Donc il est presque sûr que ton frère ne part plus."Faisant sursauter Saga, il s'écria : "Aphrodite... !"

"Quoi Aphrodite?"

"Il va péter un câble, si Shaka ne part pas."

Saga soupira :"qu'est ce que tu veux...". La porte s'ouvrit et une tête passa par l'entrebâillement

"Bonjour, excusez-moi j'ai frappé, mais vous n'entendez pas. Je suis Ikki, je viens pour...

" Ah... oui, entrez, je vous présente mon associé Angelo." Ikki le salua

"Salut! Vous avez votre CV?" Angelo le regarda méticuleusement en lui posant des questions pièges. "Hum pas mal, pensa- t-il".

Saga lui demanda : "Alors tu es d'accord? Pour moi c'est bon."

"Ok ". Puis il dit à Ikki : "C'est bon mais si tu flanches avec la chaîne hôtelière POPE. Marine ou pas, t'es viré."

Saga leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi direct, puis souriant à Ikki :

"Ne le prends pas mal, c'est Angelo, mais quand tu vas mieux le connaître toi aussi tu vas l'aimer."

Angelo fit un clin d'œil à Ikki : " Je sais...je suis irrésistible, tout le monde m'aime." Ce qui eu le don de détendre Ikki qui se disait qu'il allait adorer travailler avec eux.

Saga était dans ses pensées puis il dit : " Tu commences la semaine prochaine mais, le PDG Shion veut des jardins moitié français moitié grecs. On fait appel à un fleuriste qui a une pépinière, en fait, c'est un ami. Il part dimanche pour Paris. Comme tu vas souvent avoir à faire à lui ce serait bien pour le projet que tu l'accompagnes, si tu es d'accord. Je m'occupe du billet d'avion et de la réservation de l'hôtel.

" Ça me dérange pas de partir, c'est vrai que ça peut m'aider. En même temps, je peux échafauder quelques plans étant à Paris, dit Ikki enthousiaste. Mais j'y pense comment s'appelle celui avec qui je pars ?"

Jetant un œil à Angelo, Saga dit : "Aphrodite, et le nom de son magasin est Le sanctuaire des roses."

À ces mots Ikki eut devant ses yeux le magnifique jeune homme. Mais, oui c'était bien le nom du magasin. En retenant un sourire de joie, il murmura : "Je crois que c'est à lui que j'ai acheté des fleurs. Il a de longs cheveux bleu ciel, des yeux bleus ..."

Saga le coupa avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive : "Oui, ça doit être lui. Bon je m'occupe du billet, tu me donnes ton numéro de portable ...". Une fois que Ikki fut parti, Saga se retourna vers Angelo qui était assis, les bras croisés, un air pas content mais pas du tout!

"Quoi? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'Aphrodite ne voudrait pas partir seul?

" Oui mais de là, à le faire accompagner par ce Don Juan y'a quand même des limites NON ?

Saga sentit la colère arriver : "Hé.. de toute façon tu vas rompre NON? Tu devrais être moins égoïste et penser un peu à Aphrodite."

"Ouais c'est ça, marmonna Angelo dans sa barbe, replongeant dans son dossier".

Saga soupira et sortit.

**Devant le commissariat:**

Shura attendait avec Shun, quand : "Ah le voilà, Aiolia ! " Shura fit signe à un jeune homme grand, musclé, cheveux courts châtain clair qui marcha à leur rencontre. Shun ne le quittait pas des yeux et quand les yeux bleu vert rencontrèrent les yeux verts, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

"Venez.. on va à la terrasse du café en attendant Kanon et Shiryu, dit Shura".

Ils traversèrent, trouvèrent une table un peu en retrait, là Shura raconta toute l'histoire à Aiolia.

Aiolia soupira et regarda Shun : " Bon ,d'après ce que je sais tu as mis les vêtement de Shiryu dans le panier à linges qui se trouve dans la buanderie, le plaid aussi?

" Non, Shiryu était monté avec dans la salle de bains et il l'a sûrement laissé là, je suis désolé... mais, Hadès rentrait dans une colère noire quand il voyait traîner quelque chose alors ça a été instinctif."

Aiolia lui sourit gentiment : " Ne t'inquiète pas! Par contre le plaid, comme il était sur ton frère, il peut y avoir des traces de sperme, en espérant qu'il n'a pas été lavé, mais Hadès est loin d'être con.

" J'ai demandé à l'officier de police judiciaire de se renseigner auprès de la police de Paros et devinez quoi? Hadès a porté plainte pour vol et a déclaré votre fugue, ce qui expliquerait peut être le plaid sur Shiryu," expliqua Shura.

"Oui, tu as raison. Admettons qu'un voleur rentre chez Hadès, voit Shiryu, comprend qu'il a été violé, par pitié avant de partir, il lui met le plaid dessus, c'est plausible. Ça serait bien de retrouver le voleur," dit Aiolia.

Shura fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton : "Il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à définir... bah Hades a porté plainte contre vol. Il se doute que ce voleur a vu Shiryu, qu'il pourrait témoigner et ce serait mauvais pour lui, alors pourquoi a-t-il porté plainte?

"Hum... on en saura plus j'espère, après que le voleur soit identifié et arrêté".

Shun se mordait les lèvres nerveusement : "Et si on ne le retrouve pas? Et pour le plaid ? Il est peut être déjà trop tard, la femme de ménage passe une fois par semaine pour la lessive et le repassage." Puis il s'énerva :"Vous attendez QUOI pour y aller?

"Hé mon grand, je sais que tu es angoissé, mais ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, si on ne bouge pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison!". Aiolia prit son verre et but une grande gorgée. "Dieu qu'il fait chaud, pensa-t-il". Et son regard repartit sur Shun. "Il est vraiment mignon ce gosse. Déjà en étant jeune je le trouvais adorable, mais là... Peut être que si je l'invite un soir, il ne dira pas non?"

"Shun? Ce que Aiolia veut dire, c'est qu'on doit attendre l'accord écrit d'Hadès pour la perquisition, le policier l'a convoqué pour la plainte de viol et lui demandera de la signer." Regardant sa montre, il ajouta : "Normalement il doit bientôt arriver et son avocat, qui sera sûrement là, va lui conseiller de le faire.

" Hein? Mais si... il nous voit? Kanon et Shiryu vont bientôt arriver! "

Shun était en pleine panique, ses yeux mouillés de larmes commençaient à laisser quelques gouttes glisser le long de ses joues. Aiolia sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais Shun devait se ressaisir et ne pas craquer maintenant, surtout devant son frère qui allait bientôt arriver. Ne pouvant résister à ses grands yeux verts pleins de larmes, il passa quand même un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Allez petit ange, ne craque pas maintenant. Regarde. Où on est, il ne peut pas nous voir. Quant à Kanon et ton frère ils vont arriver de ce coté, donc pas de danger. "

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil ...

"ça te dit un petit resto lundi soir? Je pourrais te raconter comment je suis devenu détective et aussi que sont devenus Aiorios et Seiya."

Tout rouge Shun le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

"Euh...,Shiryu est invité aussi? Il sera content d'avoir des nouvelles de Seiya.

"Non, j'aime bien Shiryu. Mais... en fait c'est seulement toi que j'invite. Alors? C'est OK?"

Voyant son hésitation, Aiolia se mit à genoux les deux mains en signe de supplique : "te plaît dis oui."

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en secouant la tête. Il était trop celui là.

Shun encore plus rouge dit : " Vite, relève-toi! Tout le monde nous regarde!"

Puis voyant qu'Aiolia ne bougeait pas : "OK c'est bon!"

Le détective se releva avec un grand sourire : "Je passe te chercher vers 16h comme ça on aura le temps de se promener un peu. Shura? Tu as vu un fantôme?"

"Je sais qui est l'avocat d'Hadès! Ils viennent de renter au commissariat, mince... il ne manquait plus que lui.." Puis voyant qu'ils le regardaient tous les deux d'un air surpris : "L'avocat est de Whyvern... Aiolia? Surtout cherche bien, même le plus petit indice, il faut à tout prit retrouver le voleur. Ah voilà Shiryu pas la peine de l'inquiéter."

Shura proposa aux nouveaux arrivés quelque chose à boire. Voyant Shiryu pâle, il fit signe à Kanon de le suivre .Quand ils furent seuls, le médecin lui raconta comment s'étaient passés les examens et qu'il fallait attendre pour certains résultats.

Revenus à la table, Shura dit : "Shiryu, Shun, on va au magasin de Shaka, j'y ai donné rendez-vous à Adébaran pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. Moi je dois voir le juge."

Kanon finissait son verre. " Je dois partir, des clients m'attendent". Puis il se tourna vers les jeunes : "Je vous vois chez Angelo lundi soir." Il salua tout le monde et partit.

Avant que Shun ne parte, Aiolia lui dit : "N'oublie pas 16h lundi" . Le voyant acquiescer, il se tourna vers Shura . "Je te tiens au courant, à lundi Shiryu."Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire. "C'est vraiment un beau garçon aussi, pensa Aiolia en les regardant partir, plus grand que Shun, mince mais pas maigre, on devine sous ses vêtement qu'il est finement musclé, des longs cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux verts gris". Puis il eut un sourire. "J'en connais un qui va être fou".

**Dimanche matin: A****éroport**

Saga regardait l'avion décoller, puis son regard vert rencontra celui bleu foncé presque noir de colère d'Angelo qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la réaction d'Aphrodite. D'un ton où perçait un net amusement, il dit : " Ils ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux." Il attendit une réaction de son ami, mais Angelo tourna les talons et alla à sa voiture, suivi d'un Saga hilare qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes avant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flash-back**

Ils attendaient tous les trois Ikki. Saga devait lui remettre le billet d'avion. Angelo accompagnait Aphrodite. Le gémeau pouvait sentir une tension entre les deux ex-amants, il savait qu'ils avaient eu une explication et qu'Aphrodite l'avait bien pris. Enfin c'était la version d'Angelo. il vit arriver Ikki qui les salua, réservant à Aphrodite un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante à qui il tendit un petit sac contenant un cadeau.

" Pour vous remercier de m'avoir accepté comme compagnon de voyage."

Aphrodite qui était devenu tout rouge regarda à l'intérieur du paquet cadeaux et bégaya en le remerciant. Discrètement Saga jeta un regard à Angelo dont le silence le surprenait. Une voix annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'embarquement, et enfin Angelo réagit. Lançant un regard meurtrier à Ikki, il attrapa Aphrodite et l'embrassa. Ikki regardait la scène gêné. Quand, baffff le bruit de la main d'Aphrodite sur la joue d'Angelo, "Pour qui tu te prends? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. ON EST PLUS ENSEMBLE ! Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça." Sous un silence de plomb, il salua Saga, prit sa valise et partit. Après un regard incertain Ikki courut derrière lui.

**Fin du flash-back.**

xxxxxx

Une fois assis derrière le volant, Angelo se tourna vers son ami qui venait de s'asseoir, le regard toujours rempli de colère : "C'est bon tu te marres bien? Quand je pense qu'il a osé me gifler devant ce petit con au sourire niais ", puis imitant Ikki : "pour vous remercier...je lui en aurais bien mis une.

"Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu? Ikki n'a rien fait de mal et c'est vraiment sympa de sa part de lui avoir offert un cadeau .Quant à la gifle, admets que tu l'as cherchée? Il faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin. Tu as rompu Angelo, et si tu veux garder l'amitié d'Aphrodite, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Maintenant tu ne peux que lui souhaiter qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui apporte ce qu'il veut et qu'il le rende heureux, ça c'est réagir en ami." Voyant Angelo démarrer , Saga attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

"N'oublie pas qu'après m'avoir déposé, tu dois aller chercher les gosses chez Marine et..."Il lança un regard de coin à son ami qui ne disait plus rien mais il voyait bien qu'il était encore en colère à la façon dont il tenait le volant et surtout à la vitesse qu'il roulait.

"Et, si tu dois te défouler, ne le fais pas sur la vitesse. Ralentis Angelo, tu sais que c'est dangereux...

" Désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je roulais aussi vite, je réfléchissais. Tu as raison, si je veux garder son amitié je ne dois plus réagir de cette façon, et non je ne suis plus en colère. Enfin, presque plus. Quand même, la baffe j'ai du mal à la digérer. J'y pense, quand j'ai été te chercher, je n'ai pas vu Shaka. "

Souriant, les yeux pleins de malice, Saga expliqua : "Non il n'était pas là. Mon petit frère a passé la nuit chez Shura. Tu l'aurais entendu, c'est le grand amour avec un grand A."

Angélo railla, moqueur : "Ils me font bien rire tous avec leurs grands A."

Arrivant chez lui, Saga dit mi-figue mi-raisin : "Tu peux te moquer, mais peut-être que toi aussi, un jour tu vas rencontrer l'amour avec un grand A! "

Mort de rire Angelo salua son ami et partit.

Saga le regarda partir en songeant : " J'espère qu'un jour tu le rencontreras".

Après avoir récupéré les gosses et souhaité de bonnes vacances à ses amis, Angelo était enfin chez lui.

"Ben vous faites comme chez vous ! Enfin je veux dire ... "Sentant qu'il ramait : "Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. "

Kiki et Shun, très enthousiastes, choisirent leur chambre.

"Whaooo .. il y a une salle de bain dans chaque chambre, t'as vu shiryu ? Et toi, la tienne tu l'aimes?". Les yeux pétillants de Kiki regardèrent son frère, ceux de Shun étaient interrogatifs.

Shiryu leur fit un sourire : " La mienne est parfaite". Il jeta un regard en coin à Angelo et vit qu'il descendait sans attendre sa réponse. Il se sentit vexé. "Crétin". Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce type l'énervait. Quant à Angelo, ses pensées n'étaient pas mieux. "Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce gamin" ronchonna-t-il .

Il leur montra le reste de la maison : le rez-de-chaussée avec son carrelage en pierre naturelle, de grandes pièces où de larges portes fenêtres aux volets bleu marine s'ouvraient sur des terrasses carrelées en grès beige, une qui faisait le tour de la maison et derrière, descendant deux marches, une autre avec un salon de jardin, des chaises longues un banc entre deux portes fenêtres, un barbecue en grès beige, pas de balustrade ni de petit muret pour délimiter avec la pelouse, mais des pots en grès avec des lauriers roses et d'autres arbustes, des fleurs à profusions, un banc sous un arbre mais ce qui fit hurler de joie Kiki, c'est le petit chemin traversant des oliviers, des figuiers et des orangers, qui menait direct à une petite crique .

"C'est privé ? Demanda Shun.

"Oui. Si vous voulez, on va en ville, on se fait un resto et après quelques courses, on passe au magasin de Shaka pour acheter quelques fringues dont des maillots de bain. OK?"

Après le restaurant, les courses furent assez éprouvantes, vu qu'à chaque fois qu'Angelo mettait une course dans le caddy, le gamin soulevait les sourcils en soupirant d'un air de dire n'importe quoi. Bon faut dire que ne sachant pas cuisiner, l'italien ne prenait que des plats surgelés. Heureusement, Shun très gentil l'aidait. D'après lui, il cuisinait bien et l'autre coincé aussi. Quand à Kiki lui débordait de vitalité. Il était adorable ce gosse.

**Magasin de Shaka.**

"Salut, on est là pour des maillots de bain et aussi quelques vêtements". Puis, se tournant vers eux, Angelo ajouta :"Je vous laisse choisir."

Kiki ne se fit pas prier et, aidé de Shaka, regarda un peu partout pour trouver son bonheur. Shun lui hésitait.

"Angelo ça me gène, on a pas d'argent et..."

Angelo mentalement se maltraita. "Excuse-moi Shun, je sais que vous n'avez pas de quoi, mais il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez, je vais payer." Voyant la tête de Shiryu, il prit les devants.

" Si ça vous gène, considérez que c'est un prêt. Vous me rembourserez plus tard."

Après une hésitation, Shun lui fit un magnifique sourire.

"OK.. mais aussitôt que je trouve un petit boulot je vous rembourse."

Il alla rejoindre son frère qui essayait des vêtements aidé par Shaka . Angélo qui le suivait des yeux se dit qu'il lui faisait penser à un lutin puis il lança un regard à Shiryu lui par contre, ne lui faisait pas penser à un lutin. Non plus tôt à un chat qui vous regarde avec méfiance. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

" Shiryu? Tu ne regardes pas?

"Non merci, il me faut rien." Il se tut.

"Bon là, il met mes nerfs à rude épreuve, respire Angelo reste calme, pensa l'italien. Tu sais, comme je l'ai dit à ton frère tu pourras me rembourser plus tard."

"Comme je viens de vous le dire il y a quelques secondes, non merci, j'ai besoin de rien. "

En finissant sa tirade, il lança un regard où Angelo vit la couleur de ses yeux verts gris virer au vert foncé. L'architecte insista : "Allez, il te faut sûrement quelque chose? Tee-shirt, jean, ah... des boxers ou caleçons, ça.. tu en as besoin non?"

Avec un soupir, les joues d'une jolies teinte rouge, Shiryu lui fit un micro sourire gêné :

"Euh..oui, mais je vous rembourse jusqu'aux derniers centimes."

Il alla à son tour rejoindre Shaka et ses frères qui avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Le regard d'Angelo le suivait content d'avoir gagné. Dommage qu'il est aussi méfiant. Mais putain quel beau garçon et son cul bien ..., oh.. à quoi tu penses Angelo? Reprends tes esprits.

Il se retourna vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir et vit un homme jeune aux cheveux blonds, aussi grand que lui entrer. Le quittant du regard, il alla voir comment se passaient les essayages.

" Angelo, toi qui a horreur des magasins profite que tu es là!" Shaka fit un clin d'œil aux gosses.

"Si vous voulez on peut vous aider. Je ne veux pas dire que vous n'avez pas bon goût, mais.., bafouilla Shiryu se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre".

Angelo le prit en pitié : " OK vous allez m'aider à choisir, il me faudrait un truc simple mais chic en même temps."

Rassuré, Shiryu lui fit un sourire. Angelo sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. "Merde reprends-toi, à la fin qu'est-ce-qu' il t'arrive ?"

Le jeune homme blond allait sortir : "Monsieur vous oubliez vos achats" Il se retourna et en remerciant Shaka, prit le sachet qu'il lui tendait. Il tendit la main pour rouvrir la porte mais n'en eut pas le temps car celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement avec force, et il l'attrapa en pleine figure. Sur le coup, il fut sonné.

Shaka se précipita vers l'homme. "Mince Kanon, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?

"Je suis désolé monsieur, laissez-moi voir votre visage, je suis médecin. Asseyez-vous."

L'homme saignait du nez. Kanon regarda dans sa mallette et sortit ce qu'il fallait pour soigner sa victime. "Voilà, tenez la compresse et laissez encore un peu votre tête en arrière. Je m'excuse encore, mais j'étais en colère ..."

De la cabine d'essayage la voix d'Angelo lui parvint : "Qu'est ce qui t'as mis en colère?"

Il sentit le regard curieux de sa victime.

"Quand j'ai voulu reprendre ma voiture, il y a une personne qui avait garé la sienne en double file et avec une voiture devant et une derrière, pas moyen de sortir. J'ai klaxonné, attendu et comme personne ne venait j'ai appelé la fourrière."

Puis en souriant sadiquement, il ajouta : "J'en connais un ou une qui va avoir une surprise."

L'homme blond fronça les sourcils et avec inquiétude demanda :

"Elle est de quelle couleur la voiture?

" Une porche cabriolet noir." Kanon vit les yeux d'or du blond se remplir de colère.

"C'est ma voiture que vous avez fait mettre en fourrière! A cause de vous, je dois appeler un taxi et aller à l'hôpital pour voir si mon nez n'est pas cassé." Kanon, gêné, se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. "Mince alors, c'est pas votre jour, mais aussi quelle idée de laisser votre voiture en double file? Quand à votre nez ! Il n'est pas cassé." Puis voyant l'homme sortir son portable, il dit : "Attendez, je vais vous conduire, c'est la moindre des choses. On pourrait faire les présentations? Moi c'est kanon, lança-t-il le regard curieux".

"Rhadamanthe et j'accepte votre offre." Ils sortirent tous les deux.

Angelo sortit de la cabine d'essayage en faisant le mannequin et en se dandinant.

"Alors ? Comment vous trouvez l'homme, super non?"

Shaka et Kiki se mirent à rire, Shun le regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes puis éclata de rire à son tour. Sérieux, Shiryu le regardait pensivement, se dirigea vers le portique des vestes et jeta un coup d'œil à Angelo. Puis il en prit une blanche et lui demanda de l'essayer. Quand Angelo conciliant la passa, Shaka admiratif s'exclama : "Cette tenue te va à ravir! Shiryu, tu as su trouver l'ensemble parfait!". Ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

Angelo se regarda et pensa que Shaka avait raison. Simple mais classe, jean caporal coupe droite bleu clair délavé, chemise légère à carreaux dans les tons bleus et la veste cintrée blanche fin mélange de lin et de coton, doublée à l'intérieur de carreaux bleus comme la chemise.

Shaka qui enregistrait les achats vit Shiryu mettre une casquette blanche sur la tête d'un Angelo qui l'enleva aussitôt "Alors là gamin pas question !"

Shiryu fit une moue, les yeux remplis de malice.

"Si vous prenez la casquette ce soir je vous fais votre plat préféré."

" Ah oui ? Alors je veux des lasagnes et... il faut te le répéter combien de fois? Je veux que tu me tutoies!"

Shaka n'en revenait pas, non seulement le gosse lui a fait acheter des vêtements, chose que Aphrodite n'avait jamais réussi, mais il avait l'impression qu'Angelo était bizarre!

Pendant que Kiki était partit aux toilettes, Angelo en profita pour demander à Shaka comment son rendez-vous d'hier soir s'était passé. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il lui raconta sa soirée, que Shura lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, qu'il avait envie de lui demander depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé et pour finir Shaka lui dit qu'il était amoureux fou de Shura.

Angelo sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête, il y avait une épidémie ou quoi?

**Plus tard dans la soirée:**

Kanon était assis, seul, au bar tandis que dehors la nuit tombait. Il fixait son verre, qui n'était pas le premier. " Mais quelle idée d'accepter ce rendez-vous?Se réprimanda-t-il mentalement". Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il attendait quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. En ayant marre d'attendre, il demanda l'addition au barman.

Au moment où il sortait dans la rue "boum..." le bruit de son postérieur qui rencontra le sol. Dans sa précipitation, vu son retard, Rhadamanthe venait de percuter Kanon qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. Lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, il s'excusa : "Désolé du retard, mais tu t'en allais?

" Ben oui... vois-tu je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me pose un lapin," grommela Kanon en se frottant les fesses.

"Mais je ne t'ai pas posé de lapin puisque je suis là! Si je suis en retard c'est par ce qu'une certaine personne a fait mettre ma voiture en fourrière et je ne pourrai la récupérer que demain!"

Il regarda Kanon qui était toujours furieux, avec un rictus amusé : "Ton derrière ne te fait pas trop mal? Maintenant que je suis là on y va?" Kanon lui lança un regard noir : " Je rentre chez moi, je n'ai plus envie d'aller au resto". Rhadamanthe courut derrière lui.

**Quelques heures plus tard, à l'appartement de Rhadamanthe**

L'instant où la porte se referma, ils se jetèrent voracement l'un sur l'autre... s'embrassèrent comme pour se dévorer. Les mains expertes de Rhadamanthe retirèrent la veste de son compagnon, continuant à sucer sa langue avec avidité.

Comment ils arrivèrent dans la chambre reste un mystère.

Rhadamanthe observa Kanon allongé sur le lit, ses yeux étincelaient comme ceux d'un fauve ayant capturé sa proie. Sans le quitter du regard, il s'agenouilla sur le lit, déboutonna sa chemise, révélant un torse parfaitement musclé. Kanon le fixa, souhaitant le toucher et caresser ses muscles. Les doigts de Rhadamanthe commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. " Tu es si beau..., murmura -t- il glissant ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

"Ah...ah! S'exclama Kanon, des frissons parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

"Tu es si sensible, sourit Rhadamanthe".

Kanon gémit en sentant glisser des doigts vers ses tétons, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il le touchait son corps brûlait comme pris de fièvre. Il sentit la langue de Radamanthe titiller ses tétons. Sa bouche remonta avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un baiser passionné. Kanon de son côté lui rendait caresses et baisers aussi passionnément.

Rhadamanthe remit ses mains sur les hanches de Kanon et lui enleva pantalon et sous-vêtement d'un mouvement ferme. Il saisit ses genoux et les écarta. "Ohh.." haleta kanon lorsqu'il effleura son entré d'un doigt, puis le plongea à l'intérieur. Un cri étranglé lui échappa tandis qu'une sensation étrange l'engloutissait. Toute résistance fondit en sentant ses lèvres autour de son sexe palpitant. En même temps, son doigt effectuait des rotations autour de son anus, s'enfonçant audacieusement plus profondément.

L'esprit de Kanon se perdit de plus en plus dans le plaisir. Ses doigts s'agrippaient au dos de Rhadamanthe. "... Haa...c'est si... bon... Encore..." Rhadamanthe caressa du bout des doigts l'intimité du jeune homme éperdu de désir. Il le pénétra tout doucement, peu à peu, le laissant s'habituer avant d'aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il fut tout entier à l'intérieur de l'étroit fourreau, il commença à bouger.

Kanon accorda ses hanches au même rythme, comme encouragé par la prise autour de son sexe. Rhadamanthe s'enfonça encore plus vite et avec plus de hargne, le pénétrant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Kanon explose... suivi de Rhadamanthe qui se libéra à l'intérieur de lui. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle, toujours enlacés fermement l'un contre l'autre...

Il ouvrit prudemment une paupière avant de la refermer presque immédiatement. Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. "Merde ma tête." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup tout en tournant brutalement la tête. Il grimaça. "Rhadamanthe? Que… "grommela-t-il en regardant les cheveux blonds à quelques centimètres de son visage..

" **Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit... ?**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Zarbioide pour sa gentillesse et qui a le courage de me corriger et merci à frazyl pour son soutien.

Guest: Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère que ce là va continuer! Bisous

Marine : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Bisous

Ignis: Merci, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer. Pour la petite lueur d'espoir, si tu parles du plaid, elle va partir, suspens. Bisous

Camillou: Merci, j'espère que la suite va toujours te plaire et oui l'intrique arrive! Bisous

Un grand merci à ceux où celles qui vont passer par ici!

**Chapitre 3**

**Appartement de Rhadamanthe:**

" **Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit... ?**" Deux grands yeux verts le regardaient avec effarement.

Un grand sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de Rhadamanthe: "Comme tu vois, on a fait l'amour. Je dois dire que tu étais chaud... très chaud même."

" J'étais ivre mort hier soir. Comment as-tu osé profiter de mon état?" s'écria Kanon rageant de ne pouvoir lui mettre son poing dans la figure tellement son mal de tête amplifiait.

Rhadamanthe s'énerva à son tour "Comment j'ai osé? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus à peine passé la porte d'entrée et..."

"Les toilettes?..."Surpris, l'avocat lui montra la porte, le vit sortir du lit en pinçant les lèvres de douleur et... patatras... le vit tomber.

Il sauta du lit ne prenant pas le temps de mettre un boxer quand il entendit un... "Merde, je vais vomir!"

Rhadamanthe courut le 100 m jusqu'à la salle de bain et revint avec une petite cuvette à temps. Quand Kanon eut fini, il la prit pour jeter son contenu aux toilettes. En revenant il trouva Kanon toujours nu allongé sur le ventre la tête dans l'oreiller. Son regard ne pouvait s'éloigner des jolies fesses qui s'offraient à sa vue impudiquement.

Il le secoua légèrement "Kanon? Tiens prends ça, tu te sentiras mieux après" . Et il lui tendit un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine. N'ayant aucune réaction de la part du médecin, il posa le tout sur la table de chevet. " Je vais prendre ma douche, aussitôt que j'ai fini tu pourras y aller. " Les yeux rieurs, il ajouta "à moins que tu veuilles la prendre avec moi?"

Pour toute réponse, il eut un "connard..."

Rhadamanthe préparait le petit déjeuner quand Kanon entra dans la cuisine. Il alla s'asseoir à l' îlot central qui séparait la cuisine du séjour. Il posa la tête entre ses deux mains et regarda Rhadamanthe s'afférer.

L'avocat leva un sourcil interrogateur "Café?"

La seule réplique fut un "Humm"

Rhadamanthe mit devant lui une tasse remplie de café noir fumant, posa le sucre, le lait, les croissants, ...et s'assit face à lui en buvant son thé. Il vit Kanon mettre dans son café deux sucres, prendre une petite cuillère et mélanger le tout sans un mot. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus :

"Tu crois pas qu'il est assez mélangé ?"

Surpris kanon leva les yeux vers lui "hein?... euh.. Rhada? Pour hier soir d'habitude je ne suis pas ..."

"C'est bon Kanon, j'étais ivre et aussi déchaîné que toi..." Puis avec un sourire carnassier : "Mais bon sens que c'était bon!"

A ces mots Kanon s'étrangla avec son café. Rhadamanthe s'esclaffa et le regarda, il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux mi-longs humides qui bouclaient, là... à l'instant, il avait envie de lui refaire l'amour. Se réprimandant mentalement il lui passa des croissants...

Une sonnerie de téléphone mit court aux pensées de l'avocat. Après avoir raccroché:

"Kanon? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'aimerais qu'on se revoie. Ce matin j'ai un rendez vous, si tu veux, cet après-midi je suis libre, on peut se retrouver au magasin de ton frère Shaka?"

Pendant un moment Kanon se contenta de le regarder pensivement et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Le devinant hésitant, Rhadamanthe dit : "Tu sais le fait de se revoir n'engage à rien. On profite du moment présent et par la suite on verra bien...Alors? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?"

Les yeux d'ors de Rhadamanthe sondaient Kanon comme si, ils pouvaient lire en lui.

Le médecin avait soudain eu un regain d'amour pour sa tasse qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

"Cet après midi, Je dois voir un patient qui séjourne chez un ami, 16h30 ici, ça te va? Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille ?! C'est l'homme mystère? "

Rhadamanthe fit le tour de l'îlot et tourna le tabouret, le mettant face à lui. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il se recula il vit Kanon qui le regardait les yeux à moitié ouverts, les lèvres un peu entrouvertes qui quémandaient encore un baiser, ce que fit de nouveau Rhadamanthe, mais cette fois-ci.. le médecin le lui rendit tout aussi intensément ...

"C'est parfait pour moi." murmura Rhadamanthe tout en continuant à effleurer cette bouche si douce.

**Chez Angélo début d'après-midi:**

Assis à sa table de salon de jardin, Angélo posa son crayon et s'étira, son regard dériva sur Shiryu allongé sur une chaise longue. Il s'était endormi en lisant. Le gamin avait l'air si apaisé comme ça. Voyant que le soleil arrivait doucement sur sa tête, l'architecte bougea le parasol en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Son regard tomba sur ce visage encadré de longs cheveux noirs, lisses et certainement doux comme du satin, auxquels les rayons du soleil ajoutaient des reflets bleutés, ces yeux un peu en amandes où de longs cils très fins apportaient de l'ombre à ses joues. Angélo était hypnotisé par cette bouche fine qu'il avait envie de déguster...L'architecte s'arrêta net dans ses pensées .Non.. il ne devait même pas méditer dessus. Quoi que? Physiquement Shiryu lui plaisait énormément. Son âge ? bah... il allait bientôt avoir 18 ans et lui même n'avait que 25 ans. Son caractère? Serviable, gentil mais aussi,...un côté agaçant, têtu, voire par moment insupportable, mais peut être le viol en était la cause? Il le connaissait après tout que depuis peu de temps. Puis Angelo savait que le gamin n'était pas prêt pour une relation. Mais avant tout, la question était, lui Angelo aura-t-il la patience que Shiryu soit prêt ? Aura-t-il assez de force pour l'aider? L'Italien en doutait car il avait déjà peur des sentiments qu'il pourrait ressentir pour ce gamin qui avait inconsciemment mis tant d'incertitudes en lui.

Des rires venant du chemin de la plage firent sortir Angelo de ses pensées. Il vit arriver les deux frères de grands sourires aux lèvres.

Shun regarda avec surprise son frère qui dormait: "ça fait longtemps qu'il dort?"

"Une petite heure."

"Mmmh..., Je vais prendre ma douche. Aiolia va venir me chercher à 16h."

Angélo qui regardait Kiki rempli de sable de la tête aux pieds, vit apparaître sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire espiègle.

"Aiolia c'est ton amoureux ?" puis courant autour de son frère, "Shun a un amoureux !Shun a un amou..."Shun qui avait réussi à attraper son frère lui mit la main sur la bouche.

"Chut... Kiki .. tu dis n'importe quoi! Et ne crie pas si fort tu vas réveiller Shiryu.

"Trop tard, "déclara celui ci en s'asseyant, puis d'un air taquin: "va prendre ta douche sinon tu ne seras pas prêt pour ton amourrreeuuxxx...ahahah..." Il se retrouva allongé sur la chaise longue, Shun lui avait sauté dessus en lui faisant des chatouilles, sachant que son frère y était très sensible. Kiki ne pouvant résister plongea sur eux. Angélo, le sourire aux lèvres, se dit qu'il les aurait bien rejoint, mais la chaise longue n'aurait pas résisté.

En riant Shun se leva et partit enfin se préparer laissant ses deux frères qui continuaient à parler gaiement .Shiryu se leva à son tour en disant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien vu la chaleur: " Kiki tu devrais te doucher toi aussi tu es plein de sable."

"Mmm? Oui j'y vais après." Là pour l'instant il était bien trop intéressé par le dossier que fermait Angélo. Il le vit mettre une règle dessus et se lever.

"Kiki? Tu veux goûter avant ou après ta douche?"

"Je vais goûter avant", voyant l'architecte se lever, "Je peux prendre des boules de glace dans un cornet? "

"Kiki! Combien de fois je dois te le dire? Tu prends ce que tu veux!" Puis voyant le regard espiègle du petit rouquin," sauf bien sûr, mes marshmallows, ça c'est sacré... ok ?

"Oui, oui..t'inquiète."

" Bon, je vais voir ton frère" Angélo laissa Kiki se servir puis croisant en chemin celui auquel il pensait.

" Ah shun ? Je me disais que tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu d'argent alors..". Ne sachant pas vraiment comment si prendre, il lui tendit l'argent, puis voyant son air gêné. "Prends, considère que c'est de l'argent de poche, en plus c'est pour tout se que tu as accompli dans cette maison depuis deux jours."

"Mais c'est normal après tout ce que tu fais pour nous."

"Je ne veux plus rien entendre, si tu refuses, c'est moi qui vais être vexé." Entendant le bruit d'une voiture: "ça doit être Kanon qui vient voir Shiryu ." Descendant les marches ensembles Shun lui glissa "merci Angélo."Puis ils allèrent à la rencontre du médecin en passant par devant.

Pendant ce temps un petit diablotin, profitant d'être seul, ne put résister à la curiosité. Penchant la tête pour voir si l'architecte n'était plus là, il ouvrit le dossier qui était posé sur la table du salon de jardin, regarda un par un les croquis. Fronçant les sourcils il se dit qu'il manquait des trucs, prit un crayon de bois et se lança dans la créativité .Il était à fond dans ses retouches, lorsqu'il entendit une voiture. Il voulu fermer vite fait le dossier. Quand une boule de glace décidant, elle aussi de faire des bêtises, tomba sur un des croquis. Dans la panique Kiki remit la chose coulante sur son cornet, referma le dossier et eut juste le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise assez éloigné de la table.

Alors que nos trois compères arrivaient en parlant, Angélo posa son regard sur le dossier:

"J'ai oublié de le ranger?". Il le prit et alla le mettre dans son bureau sous le regard mal à l'aise de Kiki. Quand il le vit revenir sans hurlement, le petit démon eut un soupir de soulagement.

Shun alla préparer des jus d'orange, pendant que le médecin était parti voir son malade. Il apporta les verres et le pichet remplit d'agrumes. Le médecin ayant fini vint s'asseoir suivi de Shiryu soulagé, Kanon lui avait donné les résultats du test VIH, ils étaient négatifs. Kiki lui était parti prendre une douche ne sachant pas comment avouer ses bêtises.

"Alors ces côtes ça va mieux?" demanda l'architecte

Le médecin, se servant un jus de fruits, regarda surpris son ami "Oui ...tu crois que s'il avait une fêlure, Shiryu bougerait comme ça? Non.. la douleur est due au coup qu'il a eu, mais heureusement il n'y a rien de grave."

"Ah tant mieux! Et toi tu étais où hier soir? Me regarde pas comme ça... Je suis juste curieux ...alors? Insista l'italien

" Vous êtes aussi curieux Saga et toi, je reviens de la maison et le frangin ne m'a pas lâché la grappe. Alors ...raconte! Il est comment? C'est sérieux ? Et j'en passe. Est-ce-que je me mêle de votre vie moi?"

"Euh...oui... tu as peut être oublié le jour, où tu avais mis une petite annonce dans un journal de rencontres? Tu as mis ta photo te faisant passer pour Saga. Tu as été même jusqu'à donner un rendez-vous à ce jeune homme, en disant à ton frère, que c'était un futur client et qu'il devait à tout prit y aller. Quand à moi tu veux que je te rappelle que j'ai retrouvé Aphro dans mon lit? Tu le lui avais conseillé par ce que si je me souviens bien, je n'aurais jamais osé faire le premier pas!

"Remarque c'est quand même grâce à cette fausse confidence que vous êtes devenus amants. Non?"

"Oui.. c'est vrai."Après un temps d'hésitation: " Saga ne t'a rien dit pour Aphro et moi?"

"Que vous avez rompu ? Franchement Angélo je m'y attendais depuis longtemps."

Angélo avait glissé un regard de côté à Shiryu qui écoutait cette conversation en faisant semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser.

Kanon ne voulant pas approfondir devant les gosses, reprit: "Pour Saga, je te signale en passant que tu étais le premier caché derrière la haie du restaurant, mon dieu, je revois sa tête quand ce type a commencé à lui faire du pied, lui qui pensait être là pour affaire."

Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda Angélo, qui éclata de rire en disant: " Quand j'ai vu ton frère se lever et lui jeter un regard de tueur je me suis dit si l'autre insiste il va s'en prendre une." Regardant les deux frères: "par contre on a plus rit quand Saga est passé prés de la haie et nous a dit: "je sais que vous êtes planqué là quelque part, mais je peux vous dire que vous allez le payer.

Intéressé, Shiryu demanda:" Il s'est vengé?"

Kanon lui répondit "Non pendant un moment on s'est méfié, mais rien n'est venu, Saga a sûrement oublié sa vengeance. "Puis il regarda sa montre" whaou il est déjà 16h00, il faut que j'y aille, comme tu dois te douter ce soir je ne serai pas là."

"Oui je le soupçonnais...par contre vendredi soir tu peux venir avec...euh..Ton Monsieur sans nom? Saga m'a demandé si je pouvais recevoir aussi Milo et Camus vu que leur restaurant est à même pas 10 mm à pied ce sera plus pratique pour eux, surtout qu'ils rentrent de vacances le jour même. On pourra discuter du menu pour la venue de monseigneur Shion et sa troupe." En finissant cette boutade Angélo fit la révérence

Riant le médecin se leva: "Rhada, son prénom est Rhadamanthe... cette fois je me sauve. Shiryu? Je passerais dans la semaine pour te donner un nouveau traitement pour dormir." Avec un signe de la main, Kanon partit en courant.

Ils virent arriver Aiolia "Salut, je viens de croiser une tornade !"

"Il a un rendez-vous très très important " lui répondit l'architecte en pensant que son ami avait su détourner ses questions et qu'en fin de compte, il n'en savait pas plus sur cet homme mystérieux.

Le détective s'assit à côté de Shun " Si tu veux, demain, on peut visiter l'île de Tinos? On y trouve entre autres l'église de la Vierge Marie. Si tu es d'accord on prend le ferry pour 7h00 au port de Raffina et ce soir tu décides où tu veux aller, c'est bon pour toi?"

Shun acquiesça :"Je voudrais bien aller au resto japonais, il doit en avoir à Athènes?

"Oui... j'en connais un très bien. Ah..oui..!" Voyant les regards interrogateurs, il continua:" On a retrouvé le plaid, il y a dessus des traces d'ADN. Shura était content à cette nouvelle." Regardant Shiryu: "Maintenant Hadès a beau dire que c'est un mensonge on va avoir la preuve qu'il ment."

Shiryu eu un énorme soupir, puis d'un coup ses yeux se remplirent de larmes: "Excusez moi..mais c'est le soulagement " Il regarda son frère avec un pauvre sourire: " C'est bon! C'est sûrement le stress. Je voudrais que le procès soit fini pour aller de l'avant. "

Aiolia se leva: "allez courage, tu sais, je trouve que ça va très vite, d'habitude ce genre d'affaire-là prend beaucoup plus de temps, peut être le fait qu'un avocat comme Hadès soit accusé. " Il prit la main de Shun "Alors petit lutin on y va ?"

Riant Shun lui répondit "oui roi lion moi être prêt. "

La tête inclinée vers le bas, sourcils froncés, avec une fausse sévérité sur le visage, pas si fausse que ça: "moi Angélo préviens grand lion de ne pas dévorer petit lutin... capisci? "

Jouant le jeu "moi avoir compris message, promis ramène Shun pas tard" Aliolia qui n'avait pas lâché la main d'un Shun hilare, l'entraîna derrière lui.

Shiryu regardait la direction où son frère et son lion étaient partis en souriant. Puis son regard encore un peu mouillé se porta sur l'architecte qui mettait une cigarette à ses lèvres. Angelo prit son briquet, d'un simple geste permit à une flamme de jaillir. Il l'approcha de plus en plus du bout de sa cigarette...quand... il se retrouva avec la flamme et...rien? D'un geste rapide, le gamin la lui avait enlevée de sa bouche.

"Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend encore?" cria Angelo franchement furieux. "Rends-moi ma clope tout de suite!"

Shiryu eut l'amorce d'un sourire en direction de l'Italien: "euh...nan.." lui répondit-il. L'architecte surpris: "comment non? Tu me la rends ou je viens la chercher?!"

" Viens la prendre si tu peux, mais vu le nombre de ces cancérigènes que tu fumes, il va sûrement te manquer du souffle." Ayant à peine terminé sa phrase il le vit bondir sur lui. Shiryu eut juste le temps d'esquiver et courut en direction de la plage suivit d'un Angelo furibond. Après quelques mètres, "Putain il coure vite le gamin. " Pensa l'architecte.

Shiryu s'arrêta sur la plage, ayant la mer face à lui et il regarda au dessus de son épaule. Voyant qu'Angelo arrivait sur lui, il essaya de partir sur la gauche. Trop tard, il sentit l'italien qui n'était plus en colère, mais plutôt aiguillonné, l'attraper par la taille et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le sable. Ils s'adonnèrent quelques minutes à une lutte acharné à qui chatouillait le mieux l'autre. Shiryu, étant très sensible aux chatouillements, était écroulé de rire. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre contre un tricheur pas chatouilleux du tout. D'un coup le temps paru se suspendre. Angélo posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser fut si léger que Shiryu crut l'avoir rêvé. Son cœur battait la chamade, il regarda l'italien avec un regard interrogateur.

Angélo, n'avait pu résister à la vue que lui avait offerte le gamin. Ne voulant pas brûler les étapes, il se leva et lui tendit la main, détournant le regard de celui, surpris de Shiryu. Il le tira vers lui : "viens, Saga va bientôt arriver. Tiens, j'y pense, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on n'ait pas vu Kiki depuis un moment?!"

Shiryu qui était perdu par ce qui venait de se passer, pensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti au contact des lèvres d'Angelo. Arrivé à la terrasse le jeune homme sans un regard sur l'architecte, alla voir ce que faisait Kiki.

Il entra dans la chambre de son petit frère et le vit assis sur son lit la tête baissée: "Kiki...qu'est ce que tu as mon grand? Ça ne va pas ? " Le petit garçon le regarda de ses grands yeux gris vert remplis de larmes, puis d'un coup il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant" Shiryu... à cause de moi Angélo ne va plus vouloir qu'on reste chez lui! Mais moi je l'aime bien et je je... veux pas partir!"

Son frère triste de voir pleurer Kiki, il le serra contre son cœur un instant. Puis, il le repoussa doucement en le regardant tendrement:" Qu'as-tu fais de si mal pour être dans cet état ?" En bafouillant Kiki lui raconta les bêtises qu'il avait faites .Quand soudain une voix grondante les fit sursauter."Kiki t'es où?" Shiryu prit la main de son frère et ils descendirent affronter la colère d'Angélo.

**Quel que part sur l'Île de Paros:**

La sonnette retentit. Minos alla ouvrir et quand il vit son ami à la porte: "Mais bon sang, t'es devenu fou, je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir tu veux mourir? " Eaque enleva son casque: " Il n'y avait pas de danger, j'ai bien regardé et avec ça sur la tête ils ne pouvaient pas me reconnaître." Minos regarda son ami avec inquiétude :" Tu devrais aller à la police...ces types ont voulu te tuer et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi?"

"Je suis passé à mon appartement et la voisine m'a dit que les flics étaient venus, j'ai trouvé ça dans ma boite aux lettres." Eaque tendit le papier à Minos qui le lut surpris de son contenu: " c'est une convocation comme témoin ?"

"Oui... j'ai su de ma voisine, que le flic lui a demandé en lui montrant la photo d'Hadès, si elle n'aurait pas vu cet homme tel jour et telle heure. Elle lui a répondu qu'elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois venir chez moi, mais ne se souvenait plus des jours. La date qu'il a donné correspondant avec celles que j'ai passées avec l'avocat. " En soupirant Eaque se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé derrière lui.

"Hades était bien avec toi jeudi passé à 16h30? Merde c'est presque au même moment où ... Comment pouvait il être avec toi puisque je l'ai croisé sur la route quand moi je me rendais à sa villa?"

Le Norvégien fronça les sourcils :"Il y a un truc qui cloche et pourquoi vouloir te tuer?"

"Franchement je sais pas! Tout se que je sais c'est que j'étais bien avec Hadès, on s'était donné rendez-vous vers 11h et il est resté jusqu'à 17h...entre nous Minos? Il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits en même temps ça ne pouvait pas être lui que tu as croisé .Moi j'en suis sûr car à cette heure je baisais avec lui."

"Je veux bien te croire, mais moi aussi je connais Hadès et je peux te dire que cette personne si ce n'est pas ton client favori, alors il a un sosie." Inquiet Minos s'assit à son tour sur le canapé: "Il faut vraiment aller chez les flics Eaque... c'est louche et je n'y comprends rien."

"Ok après ... car je reviens d'un rendez-vous avec un habitué et j'ai besoin d'une douche." Voyant son ami perturbé: "Allez ...ne t'inquiète pas ces deux types qui ont essayé de me tuer se sont sûrement trompés et maintenant ils courent après un autre." Il mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule du Norvégien, puis alla dans la salle de bains.

Regardant sa montre Minos s'écria "Merde je suis en retard! Eaque?" Passant la tête à la porte : "Ma voiture est en panne, je peux prendre ta moto? J'ai un client. Je serai de retour dans deux heures .Tu pourras aller au commissariat après mon retour ?!"Derrière le bruit de l'eau il entendit "Oui ...vas-y... à tout à l'heure" Minos prit en partant le blouson de son ami ainsi que le casque qu'il mit aussitôt sur la tête et sortit .Dehors il monta sur la moto et parti à son rendez-vous. Garée plus loin une voiture démarra pour le suivre.

**Chez shura:**

Shura arriva en courant devant un Shaka pas content qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir: "je suis désolé mon amour mais ce procureur ne voulait pas me lâcher. Pourquoi tu attends dehors ?"

"Tu voulais que j'attende sur le paillasson? Cela fait quand même 30 minutes que je suis là à poireauter comme un con, le téléphone tu ne connais pas?"

Tout penaud Shura regarda en rougissant son amour:" Chéri !...je suis désolé mais j'étais tellement perturbé, que je n'y ai pas pensé. " Shaka ne pouvant résister à ses yeux de chiens battus: " Qu'est ce qui t'a perturbé à ce point?"

"Viens, je vais t'expliquer."

Une fois dans l'appartement, l'avocat alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable en cuir écru .Shaka s'asseyant sur ses genoux, mit ses bras autour de son cou et commença doucement par embrasser ses lèvres, glissa vers son lobe d'oreille avant d'atterrir dans son cou. L'espagnol lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui retourna un baiser passionné. Reprenant sa respiration le blond lui demanda: "Alors... pourquoi le retard?"

"Mmmmh..." L'espagnol continuait à explorer la bouche de son amant: " Shura?" Shaka le regardait, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées de ses baisers. L'avocat allait reprendre les lèvres de son amour quand celui-ci mit la main entre leurs deux bouches "Shura?!"

Reprenant ses esprits "Hein?...ah oui...j'ai rencontré le procureur et on a rendez-vous Shiryu et moi jeudi après-midi pour une confrontation avec Hadès et son avocat de Whyvern.

"La confrontation est obligatoire ? Je pensais à Shiryu, il va être mal devant son beau père et cela va servir à quoi?"

"Le procureur va décider, soit de conclure à un non-lieu, soit de transmettre le dossier au tribunal correctionnel. Mais ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que je viens d'apprendre qu' Hadès était avec un prostitué ce jour là de 11h à 17h. Alors qu'est-ce-que tu penses de ça?"

"Il ment, il a peut être payé ce prostitué pour lui fournir un faux alibi? En tout cas moi je crois Shiryu ! Puis, shun et KIki l'ont vu eux aussi avant de partir."Shaka fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air sérieux de Shura et demanda: "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

L'avocat répondit en soupirant "Je ne sais pas ...bon on ne va pas être défaitiste, après tout le prostitué qui sert de preuve ne s'est pas encore présenté au commissariat. Pour l'instant pas d'alibi et on n'a pas encore eu les résultats des prélèvements d'ADN." Après avoir fait lever son amour de ses genoux, l'Espagnol se mit debout en s'étirant, "Je vais prendre une douche". Le regardant d'un air gourmand : "Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?" Le visage coquin, Shaka lui prit la main et le tira dans la salle de bains en disant malicieusement: "oh oui...la douche on va en avoir besoin." la minute suivante on entendait des soupirs d'extase.

**Chez Angélo:**

Dans le bureau, on entendait aboyer l'Italien :"Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour faire ce travail ? et toi... non seulement tu fais du gribouillage dessus, en plus, tu trouves le moyen d'y faire tomber ta glace comme si tu n'avais pas fait assez de dégâts! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris bon sang? Alors tu t'expliques?" Ayant fini sa tirade, il darda ses yeux remplis de colère sur Kiki caché derrière un Shiryu, les bras croisés sur le torse qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Les sourcils froncés, il avança d'un pas suivi de son petit frère toujours camouflé :

"Si tu arrêtais de hurler un instant peut être que Kiki pourrait répondre. Le fautif ici ce n'est pas lui mais toi qui, de un, a laissé traîner son dossier et de deux, n'a pas pris le temps de le sauvegarder sur son disque dur, cd ou autres..."Quittant du regard Angélo qui avait viré au rouge de colère, Shiryu regarda son frère et dit d'un ton calme:

"Il ne faut plus que tu touches aux plans, dossiers... en fait tout ce qui se trouve dans le bureau d'Angélo, OK?"

Kiki sortit de sa cachette, fit un petit sourire craintif à l'architecte et regarda son frère:

"Ok je ne le ferais plus, mais le dossier, il n'était pas dans le bureau, mais dehors. Alors, c'est pas trop ma faute, hein... Shi? et..."

Shiryu le regarda en lui faisant les gros yeux pour l'avertir de ne pas continuer voyant qu'Angelo allait exploser, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire: "Dehors je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant. Dehors...Capisci?" Sans demander son reste kiki prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit du bureau. Tandis que son frère amorçait un demi-tour pour sortir lui aussi, il entendit :"Pas toi ! J'ai deux mots à te dire."L'italien essayait de reprendre son calme. Shiryu darda sur lui deux yeux chargés d'exaspération: "Ah oui? Qu'as- tu à proférer encore?"

La résolution d'Angelo de reprendre son calme baissa d'un coup pour faire remonter sa colère. Une cigarette voilà ce qu'il lui fallait! Prenant le paquet posé sur son bureau, il en sortit une, qu'il mit à sa bouche et l'alluma en sentant le regard réprobateur du gamin: "Et oui je fume encore, un conseil ne t'avise pas de faire comme tout à l'heure, parce que là, vois-tu, je suis pas d'humeur!"

"Fumes tes cancérigènes, je m'en moque après tout ce n'est pas mon problème." répondit Shiryu en haussant les épaules.

"Non justement et si j'ai encore une discussion avec Kiki, j'aimerais à l'avenir que tu me laisses la régler par moi même, sur ce tu peux retourner à tes occupations." Termina Angélo bien content d'avoir réussi à garder son calme. Il retourna à son bureau pour jeter la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier quand une voix furieuse s'écria: " Pour qui tu te prends, je ne suis pas ton serviteur, tu n'as pas à me congédier. Quant à Kiki c'est mon frère et tu n'avais pas à lui hurler dessus. C'est mon rôle à moi de lui expliquer, toi... tu n'es rien du tout qu'un étranger et ..."

"Pour l'instant vous vivez sous mon toit, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et si Kiki fait des bêtises c'est à moi de le réprimander. Cela ne te convient pas? C'est la même chose... maintenant... DEHORS!"

Shiryu lança un "connard!" avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Une heure après Angélo avait presque fini de réparer les bêtises du diablotin, en fait pas si importantes que ça et maintenant il s'en voulait de s'être énervé de la sorte. Posant son crayon il tendit l'oreille et le calme plat. Il sortit de son bureau à la recherche de Kiki, ne le trouvant pas dans la maison, l'italien prit la direction de la plage ou il y trouva le petit rouquin assit dans le sable regardant la mer pensivement. Angélo s'assit à côté de lui:

"Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver." Il vit Kiki lui jeter un regard de côté: "Tu aimes faire des dessins?" Le petit garnement se tourna vers lui : "J'adore! Quand maman était là, j'avais le droit de faire des dessins et aussi de la peinture .Mais Hadès disait que c'était inutile" ajouta-il tristement.

"Bah... tu sais quoi? Demain on va t'acheter tout le nécessaire pour peindre. Allez.. viens mes amis vont bientôt arriver et je voudrais bien savoir ce que fabrique ton têtu de frère." Kiki heureux lui prit la main. Arrivés à la villa, il la lui lâcha: "Tu sais Angelo je t'aime beaucoup."

Il partit en courant pour raconter à son frère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, les achats qu'ils allaient effectuer le lendemain: "Je vais jouer à ma Play Station! "

Shiryu regarda en souriant la tornade rousse repartir en courant. C'était une bonne chose que son petit frère soit réconcilié avec Angelo. Il se pencha pour brancher le mixer, de se faite son tee-shirt remonta laissant entrevoir le bas de son dos. L'architecte qui rentrait à ce moment-là dans la cuisine ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en lui-même:

"waow ...quelle belle chute de reins il a le gamin!" il s'avança derrière lui, passa le bras au-dessus de son épaule pour goûter la préparation, faisant sursauter shiryu qui fit tomber sa cuillère: "Tu es malade d'arriver comme ça derrière les gens?"

"Hey ..je vois qu'on n'est pas de meilleure humeur".

Montrant le plat :"c'est quoi?" Shiryu toujours fâché contre lui : " Tu verras quand tu l'auras dans ton assiette ... Je sais que c'est TA cuisine, mais si, tu veux que ce là soit prêt pour TES invités. Tu sorts ouuu...!" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Angélo l'avait attrapé par le devant de son tee-shirt et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. le jeune tout rouge lui montra du doigt la porte "de...de..dehors!" Content de lui l'italien sortit en riant.

Shiryu était encore dans la cuisine quand Shaka entra :"Alors tu ne viens pas te joindre à nous?"

"Si ..je mets une dernière petite touche et c'est fini...voilà! Tu peux m'aider à apporter les plats?"

"Oui bien sûr, ça a l'air drôlement bon c'est quoi?" Fier de lui Shiryu lui répondit avec un grand sourire: " Là se sont des verrines concombre feta menthe, deTzatziki, ktipiti et des salades grecque en amuses- bouche," Shaka s'émerveilla devant le plat principal :" Whaoooo... c'est de la moussaka? J'adore...Oh shi ...je t'aime toi tu sais." Ils se rendirent sur la terrasse où ils posèrent les plats. Le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de son amour quant à Shiryu , délaissant la chaise à coté d'Angélo, il alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table sans le regarder une seule fois .Shura, voyant que son ami ne bronchait pas, fit les présentations : "Saga, je te présente Shiryu et le petit diable qui arrive c'est Kiki, quant à Shun il est sorti avec Aiolia"

Saga sourit au petit garçon qui le regardait surpris :" Tu ressembles à Kanon, vous êtes des jumeaux?"

"Oui de vrais jumeaux. Angelo m'a dit que tu aimais dessiner ". Ils discutèrent un moment de peinture puis Saga se tourna vers Shiryu: " Shaka m'a parlé de ta performance au magasin, si tu n'as rien de prévu demain, je peux venir te chercher dans la matinée, pour m'aider à choisir des vêtements on va dire décontractés. Peut-être que cela finira de convaincre mon petit frère de te prendre pour l'aider à la boutique. Si tu es d'accord après on peut aller au restaurant puis visiter le cap Sounion. " Son regard malicieux croisa celui étonné de l'Italien qui ne prononça pas un seul mot: "Pas de problème Angelo?"

"Non pourquoi? Si le gamin est d'accord ? Ça me pose aucun problème?" Répondit l'italien d'un air de je-m'en-foutiste . Bien qu'au fond de lui il ne s'en foutait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Il était même en colère contre son associé, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup d'inviter le gamin?

Après lui avoir jeté un regard en coin, Shiryu déçu de sa réponse, fit un de ses plus beaux sourire à Saga:" Oui je serais content de pouvoir vous aider et de pouvoir découvrir certains endroits d'Athènes cela peut paraître bizarre, mais à part Paros, moi et mes frères, ne connaissons rien de la Grèce."

"Alors je vais te faire découvrir ce pays, cela tombe bien je suis en vacances."

Shura et Shaka se regardèrent intrigués. "Que manigance mon frère ?" pensa le blond :" Saga a raison j'aimerais que tu viennes m'aider à la boutique de temps en temps. Mon employé est en vacances et certains jours je suis débordé. "Voyant shiryu acquiescer: "merci tu me sauves. Puisque tu viens demain j'en profiterais pour t'expliquer certains détails."

La soirée continua joyeusement, sans Kiki qui était partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée et presque sans Angelo qui n'arrivait pas à suivre les conversations étant dans ses sombres pensées: "Mais pourquoi Saga a invité le gamin ? Lui qui ne sort jamais sauf pour le boulot ou venir chez un de ses amis, depuis la mort de son amant il n'a jamais invité quiconque alors pourquoi Shiryu ? Le gosse lui plaît peut être? C'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais n'est-il pas trop jeune pour lui? Saga a quand même 28 ans! Merde...! Jourquoi je ne l'ai pas invité avant ? Allez ressaisis- toi on dirait que tu es jaloux ..hein..qu'est ce que je raconte moi jalo..."

"Houhou t'es là? Angelo?"

"Hein...heu ..oui ?"

Saga le regardait avec plein de curiosité : "Je te disais que j'allais partir et que dans la semaine on doit se réserver une journée pour revérifier tout le dossier. Le permis de construire tu l'as bien demain? "

"Le permis de construire? Merde J'ai pas fait la demande!" s'exclama Angélo, puis voyant blanchir son associé: "Bien sûr qu'elle est faite et je vais le chercher demain. Arrête de stresser comme ça!"

"T'es con par moment...Oui je stresse c'est un gros chantier cette fois-ci. Toi rien ne te perturbe, enfin je le croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Voyant l'italien réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il lui fit un sourire mi-innocent mi-espiègle. Voulant pousser plus loin, il s'approcha de Shiryu et lui prit la main:

" tu m'accompagnes jusque la voiture?" Il lança aux autres : " A demain.." et entraîna derrière lui le jeune homme sous l'œil furax d'Angélo et éberlué des deux autres.

Quand Shiryu revint, Shura lui expliqua qu'ils avaient rendez-vous jeudi après-midi pour une confrontation, qu'Hadès serait là avec son avocat. Il vit le jeune homme blanchir: "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur je serais là ..heu...tu es sûr que tu n'as rien oublié dans ta déclaration et que tout ce que tu as dit est la stricte vérité dans le moindre détail. Je te demande ça par ce que l'autre rapace lui ne va rien louper. Autre chose Hadès prétend avoir un témoin il dit qu'il était avec un prostitué de 11h à 17h dont on a pas de nouvelles pour l'instant. A quelle heure tes frères sont partis ce jour-là?"

" Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, 15h00 et leurs retour 17h45" Shiryu regarda l'avocat hésitant :" Il y un truc qu'on ne t'a pas dit, je ne sais pas si c'est important puisque Hadès ne le sait pas .Euh...on s'est faits embrasser par deux types dans la discothèque et..."Les trois amis virent le jeune homme devenir bizarre: "comment il a su? Il n'a pas pu nous voir?!Pourtant quand il m'a vio...violé, il m'a dit ( _J'ai vu hier soir que tu aimais être embrassé par les hommes! Comment as-tu osé te laisser embrasser par ce ..ce ..déchet..!)._ "Il ne pouvait pas le savoir! Je ne comprends pas on l'attendait dehors et on l'a vu arriver de loin."

"Tu connais le nom des deux garçon?" demanda Shura

Shiryu réfléchit :"Oui je crois que c'était bah.. Eaque et Minos. Enfin tu demanderas à mon frère pour confirmer."

"Hein.."L'avocat s'était levé d'un coup :"Eaque tu as bien dis Eaque? C'est le prénom du prostitué qui est le témoin d'Hades. C'est bien que tu m'en aies parlé. D'ici jeudi je vais pouvoir me renseigner. Shiryu?...C'est tout rien d'autre ?"

Après un petit instant d'hésitation :"Non...rien." Shaka et son espagnol prirent congé à leur tour en félicitant Shiryu pour le délicieux repas. Angélo regardait le jeune homme qui enlevait les verres. Il se leva et l'aida. Quand tout fut dans le lave-vaisselle, il bredouilla : "Bon euh..merci pour ce succulent repas et si tu veux on pourra ...non rien... allez bonne nuit."Il partit sans voir la déception sur le visage de Shiryu .

**Quelque part dans Athènes:**

Ce reflet… ce visage que son père aimait tant

Se penchant ensuite vers le miroir, l'homme écarta de ses doigts la paupière de son œil et y posa délicatement le bout de son index. Un sépia foncé jaillit derrière la lentille de couleur verte. Il répéta la même opération sur son autre œil et fixa à nouveau son reflet. Qu'importe la couleur de ses yeux, il voyait dans ce miroir l'image de ce type, son frère qu'il haïssait. La sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre :"Oui?"

"..."

"Pouvez- vous me dire pourquoi ce déchet est encore vivant?"

"..."

"Tuez- le! Et cette fois ci plus de conneries vous m'avez bien compris?" Il jeta son téléphone de rage contre le mur: "Bande d'incapables."

**Paros: prêt du petit Port Aliki:**

1h du matin, un homme prénommé Gordon arrêta la moto puis alla rejoindre son comparse du nom de Niobé qui l'avait suivi en voiture: "Ouvre le coffre! Après des heures passées dedans, il ne va plus avoir la force de se démener. " Il détacha les mains du jeune homme qui commença à se débattre:" Putain arrête de bouger sale pute, viens m'aider toi au lieu de regarder comme un con!"Il releva la manche du jeune homme et lui injecta de la drogue dans le bras, puis voyant qu'il n'avait plus trop de réaction, il détacha ses jambes :

"Va faire tourner la moto et balance là dans la mer". Puis il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras: "dis? Tu ne lui enlèves pas son casque?" demanda Niobé en allant faire ce que lui demandait son chef: "T'es vraiment débile! C'est sensé être un accident. Allez.. balance-la." Puis à son tour il lança le jeune homme dans la mer: "Adieu petite pute." puis retourna à la voiture suivi de Niobé qui lui demanda: "Et si il arrive à son sortir?" Gordon répondit en riant: "Hahaha avec ce que je lui ai donné! Pas de danger, roule je téléphone au patron."

Fin du chapitre 3

Bientôt l'arrivée de Camus , Milo, Mü, Shion, Dokho...

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Zarbioide pour sa gentillesse et qui a le courage de me corriger et merci à frazyl pour son soutien.

Ignis: Merci. Dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas avoir certaines réponses à tes questions. Bisous

Marine: Merci. Voici la suite. Bisous

Camillou: Merci. J'espère que tu vas toujours autant aimer. Bisous

Un grand merci à ceux où celles qui vont passer par ici. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

**Paros: pas loin du petit Port Aliki:**

Un petit bateau rentrait au port quand un des passagers cria: " j'ai cru voir quelqu'un, vite venez voir! Si... il y a bien une personne accroché à une bouée. MON DIEU..elle a lâché!" Deux passagers plongèrent tandis que d'autres les éclairaient. Ils arrivèrent près du jeune homme et ils le ramenèrent en prenant bien soin de lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Les autres personnes restées à bord les aidèrent à remonter le noyé. Un médecin qui avait déjà appelé les secours, donna ses directives et enleva doucement le casque: " Amenez des couvertures et écartez-vous s'il vous plaît." Il commença le bouche à bouche et voyant que la victime ne réagissait pas, il fit un massage cardiorespiratoire...

**Chez Minos:**

Eaque essayait depuis des heures de joindre Minos: "Merde qu'est ce que tu fous? Réponds...Minos réponds..." Le lendemain matin, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de son ami, il décida de téléphoner à Hadès. Il composa le numéro et entendit une voix énervée. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'essaie de te joindre depuis des jours!"

"J'ai perdu mon téléphone portable quand on a essayé de me tuer... J'ai...j'ai peur ...Minos n'est pas rentré de la nuit et et...il avait mis mon casque et et...ils l'ont peut-être tué. Mon dieu!... il est peut-être mort par ma faute ..."Le Népalais était en pleine panique.

"Eaque? Eaque...! Tu te calmes, tu te rends au commissariat de police, tu as bien la convocation?". Quand le jeune homme lui eu répondit par l'affirmatif, il ajouta : "Bon tu la prends avec toi et une fois sur place tu réponds à leurs questions. Je téléphone à mon avocat et je viens te chercher. Surtout, reste là-bas." Il raccrocha. Eaque resta un moment à regarder le téléphone d'un air hébété puis réagit et suivit les conseils d'Hadès.

**Chez Angelo:**

Angelo était d'humeur joyeuse depuis qu'il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Saga. Son ami lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas venir chercher Shiryu le matin mais si cela ne le dérangeait pas, ils pouvaient se retrouver au magasin de son frère en début d'après-midi. Très conciliant l'Italien acquiesça puis passa le téléphone au jeune homme toujours froid envers lui. Quand la conversation fut terminée, Shiryu vint rejoindre un Kiki excité qui n'arrêtait pas de parler des achats qu'il avait prévu de faire tout en prenant un copieux petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

Le petit garçon regarda son frère qui s'asseyait et dit la bouche pleine :" Shi c'est Angelo qui a fait le p'tit déj'. Tu vas voir, elles sont brûlées mais si tu mets du chocolat dessus c'est bon." Puis avec un sourire malicieux, il regarda l'Italien qui apportait une assiette remplie de crêpes.

"Alors Kiki elles sont bonnes?" Le voyant faire signe que oui de la tête l'architecte tout souriant passa les crêpes bien épaisses à Shiryu qui les regardait d'un air surpris :" Bon ok elles ont l'air bizarres et peut être un peu brûlées, mais le goût est bon." Il en prit une de lui-même qu'il mit d'office dans l'assiette du jeune homme et se servit y ajoutant dessus lui aussi du chocolat, tout en guettant la réaction de Shiryu , qui ayant fini de tartiner sa crêpe la mettait à sa bouche. "Mmmmh...elle est ...bonne?!" concéda-t-il, surpris, un micro sourire sur les lèvres, qui suffit à rendre ce début de journée encore plus beau pour l'Italien.

**Athènes boutique de Shaka:**

Angelo avait perdu son sourire au moment où Saga était arrivé. Et il fut carrément morose en les voyant partir.

"Dis Angelo... tu sais ce qu'il a Saga ? Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi." demanda le blond qui détourna la tête de la vitre, la voiture de son frère n'étant plus en vue, et fut surpris de voir l'expression de l'architecte comme si d'un coup il venait d'avoir la plus belle idée de sa vie:" Kiki tu veux qu'on va visiter le Cap Sounion?" N'attendant pas la réponse du petit rouquin: "ils vont bien là Shaka? "

"Oui...? " Il regarda l'italien sortir du magasin, tenant la main de Kiki: "humm ...je crois comprendre ce que tu fais Saga." pensa-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin d'après-midi chez Angelo:**

Angelo était de retour depuis cinq minutes quand il entendit une voiture. Il continua à siroter sa bière un sourire satisfait sur le visage qui ne l'avait pas quitté de l'après-midi. L'Italien montra sa boisson à son ami qui s'asseyant lui répondit par un signe infirmatif. " J'y vais" dit Shiryu

Décidant d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments de son associé, Saga demanda : "Tu joues à quoi Angelo? Tu me connais et tu sais qu'il n'a rien à craindre avec moi, alors pourquoi tu nous as suivis? Non ...incrusté serait le mot. Jaloux?"

"Dis pas n'importe quoi... et toi pourquoi l'as-tu invité? Tu as eu le coup de foudre?" Regardant son ami sérieusement son cœur battant la chamade, comment réagirait-il, si Saga lui répondait oui? :" Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui? Réponds franchement. "

Saga soupira :" Sérieusement? J'aime bien Shiryu c'est un garçon gentil et très intéressant à connaître. Mais franchement... j'ai voulu te tester voir comment tu allais réagir et je n'avais pas tort. Tu as beau dire... non , si.. tu es jaloux. " Après un instant d'hésitation: "Angelo? Éprouves-tu quelque chose pour lui ? Parce que... "

"Voilà une bière bien fraîche!"S'exclama Shiryu souriant en arrivant avec la boisson de Saga.

Après son départ, il se mit droit devant l'Italien toujours assis qui se contenta de le regarder innocemment : "Ça va? Tu as passé un bon après-midi? Tu es content de toi? Mais saches que tu n'es pas mon père, ni mon frère, tu n'as pas à me surveiller. "

Se levant, l'architecte, un sourire mi-innocent mi-espiègle sur les lèvres, rétorqua: "Pour l'après-midi super...quant à être ton père ou ton frère, heureusement que je ne le suis pas! Sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je vais faire."

"Ah oui ?...et que-vas tu faire?"

"Te faire taire." Il passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et de l'autre lui releva le menton. Il se pencha et réclama sa bouche. Une boule de chaleur se forma dans le ventre de Shiryu qui après une seconde d'hésitation répondit au baiser avec une égale ferveur. Angelo lâcha ses lèvres pour aller parsemer d'une pluie de petits baisers ce visage si beau. Shiryu lâcha un gémissement et le regarda encore une fois interrogateur. Mais l'Italien n'y répondit pas et reprit tendrement ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent brutalement, quand ils entendirent claquer des portières et ils virent arriver Aiolia et Shun .

"Alors ?" demanda l'Italien flegmatique "Votre journée, agréable?! "

Aiolia qui regardait Shun d'un air de ne rien y comprendre, hésita: "ba...oui, enfin...faut demander plutôt au gosse qui boude depuis un moment maintenant et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi?"

"Je vais te répondre Angelo...oui, j'ai passé une très bonne journée. Il y avait un soleil magnifique, resto super, visites époustouflantes et je peux te confirmer que le lion a été sage, très très sage même, pas un petit rugissement." Shun finit sa tirade les yeux colérique sur un Italien qui se demandait pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui. Puis n'oubliant pas Aiolia, qui lui était surpris de voir son petit lutin si en colère, il ajouta : "Quant à toi je ne suis pas un gosse ni ton petit frère, je vais avoir bientôt avoir 17 ans et si je suis trop jeune pour toi, ce n'est plus la peine de m'inviter." Tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers la mer pour essayer de se calmer.

Shiryu qui avait saisi le pourquoi de la réaction de son frère regarda le châtain clair: "Franchement ... tu n'as pas assimilé? " Voyant les regards d'incompréhensions se poser sur lui, il soupira en secouant la tête négativement: " Vous pouvez vous donner la main tout les deux." Et il partit rejoindre son frère.

Les sourcils froncés, les deux compères le regardèrent partir. Après un instant de mutisme et de réflexion, Angelo rompu le silence:" Je crois que j'ai pigé. Dis pendant ta sortie d'hier et d'aujourd'hui tu l'as au moins embrassé une fois?"

"BA...non...c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mal, qu'il est trop jeune pour moi. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire?

"Non désolé, je ne perçois pas, il va avoir 17 ans le mois prochain. Et puis à 23 ans t'es pas un vieux croûton non plus." Moi j'ai bien embrassé son frère, pensa l'architecte.

"Bon... je vais m'expliquer avec lui." Dit Aiolia avec détermination, en partant d'une démarche rapide rejoindre le jeune homme. Shiryu le voyant arriver se leva et les laissa à leur discussion.

En remontant de la plage, Shiryu se disait que lui aussi devait avoir une conversation avec Angelo. Il devait savoir si l'italien avait des sentiments pour lui, enfin il le croyait bien, car sinon pourquoi l'embrasser? Et lui que ressentait il? De l'amour? Tout ce que le jeune homme savait c'est que son cœur battait la chamade rien que pour un seul regard d'Angélo et quand il l'embrassait là il n'était plus sur terre, il ressentait toutes sortes de sensations qui l'emmenaient loin très loin.

C'est d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres que Shiryu arriva sur la terrasse. Ne trouvant pas l'Italien, il se dirigea vers son bureau où il l'entendit au téléphone. Là il s'arrêta net quand il perçut les réponses de l'architecte :"...Mais oui... "

"_OUFFF... si tu savais tu m'enlèves un poids car bah moi et Ikki euh... on est devenu amant et_..."

Avec une légère contrariété d'avoir été si vite remplacé, l'Italien s'écria: " T'as pas perdu de temps!?"

Angelo entendant son ami bégayer, eut un remord. Après tout c'est lui qui avait rompu:" Mais je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur."

"Angelo_ ? Je serais toujours ton meilleur ami avec Shura? Je t'aime comme un grand frère tu sais?!"_

Amusé l'Italien lui répondit: " Oui tu le resteras toujours ... moi aussi je t'aime..."

Blanc comme un mort Shiryu n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation. Il sortit discrètement de la maison le cœur triste, les yeux pleins de larmes :"Quel con je peux faire! Je me suis fait une montagne pour quelques baisers, pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, pourtant...? Merde reprends-toi tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ce type...c'est même plus la peine qu'il m'approche ce sale pervers." Malgré ces bonnes résolutions, il sentit ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**Paris****:**

Aphrodite raccrocha et leva la tête vers son amant qui était derrière lui, le tenant dans ses bras: "Ouf... il l'a bien pris mais je me demande si je ne dois pas être vexé? Quand même... il m'a avoué qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le gamin."

" Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?" chuchota Ikki en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, ce qui électrisa le Suédois: "Au contraire c'est bien qu'il ait aussi quelqu'un...ou... alors tu es encore amoureux de lui?!" s'écria le Japonais jaloux. Il avait lâché son amant et le sondait en attendant sa réponse.

"Whaouu... j'aime quand tu es jaloux. Non sérieusement, notre rupture a été la meilleure chose qu'on ait pu faire. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu vas devoir me partager avec Shura et Angelo car ce sont mes frères de sang, en fait, on est comme les trois Mousquetaires." Se lovant contre Ikki: "Toi tu es mon D'Artagnan et c'est toi que j'aime idiot. Si je m'inquiète, c'est que justement je connais bien Angelo. Je me demande s'il se rend compte qu'il peut faire souffrir le gamin comme il l'appelle. Tu sais le gosse vient d'être violé et..."

"Chut...fais lui confiance. Moi aussi j'étais pareil avant de te rencontrer." Soudain, Aphrodite sentit une décharge électrique au niveau de son cou. Ikki avait posé ses lèvres dessus pour le taquiner tout en passant la main dans le boxer, il la posa sur son sexe et commença un lent et doux va-et-vient. Le fleuriste ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière se laissant porter par le flot d'émotions qui envahissait tout son être.

**Jeudi après-midi, Athènes**:

Angélo venait de déposer le gamin à l'endroit où l'attendait Shura. Sur le chemin du retour, il fulminait: "Pas un mot depuis deux jours" L'italien était très énervé. "Pour qui il se prend ce petit morveux? Là... j'en ai ras le bol de ces sautes humeurs...merde pourtant tout allait bien avant que son frère revienne de sa journée avec Aiolia! Alors qu'est ce qu'il avait?"

**Devant le tribunal: La confrontation**,

Shura avait reçu le matin même les résultats d'ADN, un cheveu qui appartenait au voleur du nom de Griffon Minos et chose qui ne s'expliquait pas l'ADN du sperme sur le plaid n'était pas celui d'Hadès. Malheureusement, on ne savait pas à qui il appartenait, cette personne n'étant sûrement pas ficher. Ce plaid, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, n'arrangeait pas les choses bien au contraire. Quand Shiryu l'a appris, il a commencé à s'énerver, perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce n'était pas celui de son violeur. Avec bien du mal, l'avocat avait réussi à le calmer.

"Le procureur va relire les accusations de la plainte, il va demander si on la maintient, et s'enquérir auprès de l'accusé de ce qu'il a à répondre. Je n'ai pas de conseil miracle à te donner, si ce n'est d'être le plus calme possible, de ne pas revenir sur tes déclarations. Hadès et son avocat vont sûrement chercher à te déstabiliser, et à te faire passer pour un menteur. Ne réponds pas aux attaques par les attaques, ne t'énerve pas...je sais c'est dur, mais nécessaire...ah oui! Il y aura aussi le témoin... euh ...ah voilà son nom Garuda Eaque. As-tu les certificats médicaux ?" Shiryu acquiesça que oui le regardant avec les yeux remplis de peur mais aussi de détermination .Shura lui tapota l'épaule :"Aller courage... respire un grand coup on y va."

1 h30 plus tard la confrontation était enfin terminée. Shura et Shiryu sortirent en premier, le jeune homme se sentait mal, il dut s'asseoir sur une des marches du tribunal. Tout tournait autour de lui, sa tête allait exploser. Shura le voyant mal s'éloigna un peu et passa un coup de téléphone à Kanon. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, il raccrocha et aida le jeune homme à se lever. Quand il vit Rhadamanthe, Hadès et Eaque sortir à leur tour, il le sentit se raidir. Au moment où le Népalais passait près de lui, Shiryu croisa son regard : "Pourquoi? Te rends tu compte du mal que tu me fais ?"

Montrant Hadès du doigt: " Ce salaud m'a violé et toi... tu mens en disant qu'il était avec toi. tu ..." Ne pouvant continuer sa gorge étant serrée, malgré tout son possible pour ne pas craquer devant son beau père, il sentit ses larmes couler .Shura le prit par les épaules: "Allez viens ."

Puis jetant un regard direct à Rhadamanthe : " Rendez-vous au tribunal cher maître." Il tourna les talons entraînant Shiryu derrière lui, quand il entendit :"Oui mètre Asuras je vous attends de pied ferme. Préparez-vous à une cuisante défaite, à votre place je convaincrais mon client d'abandonner la plainte, une fausse accusation pourrait se retourner contre lui."

A ces mots Shiryu enrageant avait fait demi tour pour dire ces quatre vérités à cet avocat pourri. Shura le fit monter de force dans la voiture et démarra avant que la situation ne dégénère.

**Appartement de Shura:**

Kanon sortit de la chambre où Shiryu était parti s'allonger un peu.

"Cela s'est si mal passé pour qu'il soit aussi bouleversé?"

"Oh oui...je savais que cet avocat était ami avec Hadès et qu'il était terrible, mais à ce point. Il est remonté loin, faisant passer Shiryu pour limite schizophrène. Ses mots étaient si cruels:" _il a été violé, je ne le conteste pas, mais pourquoi pas, par ce voleur et pour se venger de son beau père des soi- disant sévices que mon client lui faisait subir, l'accuse ou... deuxième hypothèse, qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas donné rendez-vous au voleur et ne lui a pas demandé de le prendre violemment pour se venger de celui qu'il déteste? Voleur qu'il connaissait du reste, puisqu'il l'avait rencontré la veille. Et parlons de ce médecin monsieur Gémini Kanon n'a-t-il pas déjà conclu à un viol soutenant une jeune fille qui accusait un père de famille. Mensonge découvert pendant le procès heureusement pour cet homme!"_ Et j'en passe soupira Shura.

"Mince comment cet avocat a su pour cette affaire? C'est pas d'aujourd'hui !" demanda le médecin qui s'en souvenait très bien.

"Comment il l'a su?! C'est Rhadamanthe de Wyvern , on ne l'appelle pas le dragon pour rien." Ne voyant pas Kanon blanchir, il continua :"Que j'aie réussi à ce qu'il n'y ait pas eu un non lieu tient du miracle et c'est en partie grâce au message que j'ai reçu d'Aiolia. Le voleur Minos a été retrouvé, il est à l'hôpital. J'ai réussi à convaincre le procureur qu'on avait besoin de son témoignage et comme j'ai aussi celui de Shun et Kiki, il va y avoir un procès." Remarquant que le médecin était bizarre: "Tu vas bien?"

"Physiquement ...il est comment ce Rhadamanthe? Grand, musclé, cheveux blonds courts, yeux couleurs or ? " demanda Kanon la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

Surpris des questions de son ami, Shura répondit: "Si...Pourquoi?"

"Cet enfoiré de merde, il va me le payer! Tu sais cet homme mystère dont je suis tombé amoureux, Rhad , je l'entends me chuchoter, tu ne trouves pas que ça met du piment de ne pas savoir mon nom ni mon métier, mais je te promets que d'ici la fin de la semaine tu le sauras ...et moi comme un con j'attendais... merde...il est mort, je te jure ... d'ailleurs, je sais qu'il a un rendez-vous prévu ce soir au restaurant Domitrius." Se dirigeant vers le bar, il prit une bouteille de whisky et la montrant à l'avocat: "tu permets?". N'attendant pas la réponse, il se versa un verre.

Shura toujours sous le choc regardait son ami, n'en revenant pas que l'amant du médecin était ce...: "tiens tant que tu y es... verse moi en un aussi, ça fait beaucoup là quand même."

Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans le canapé, la bouteille de whisky sur la table du salon, quand ils virent arriver Shiryu les regardant, saisi de les voir boire à cette ... en faite quelle heure était il ? Il regarda sa montre... ah ... 18 h30, il alla s'asseoir face aux deux compères et tendit un verre à Shura qui après réflexion lui versa l'alcool .Un petit verre après ce qu'il venait de vivre ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Un moment plus tard Kanon se leva:" A nous deux mon cher maître de Wyvern."

"Hey... ne fais pas de bêtises! Méfie-toi de lui et n'oublie pas que tu vas témoigner au procès."

Un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Kanon le rassura:"T'inquiète..."

Quand Kanon fut sorti, Shiryu, les joues un peu rouges à cause de l'alcool :" Je voudrais bien être une souris." Shura se mit à rire doucement :"Si tu savais que moi aussi, mais je connais le serveur qui travaille dans ce resto. Je lui téléphonerai tout à l'heure et je suis certain qu'il va me faire un résumé détaillé."

Shiryu s'était enfermé dans ses pensées, se mordillant les lèvres nerveusement, puis leva des yeux pleins de questions vers Shura:"euh...Aphrodite est l'amant d'Angelo?"

"Était... il était son amant pourquoi?"

"Oh...non pour rien...vous êtes amis depuis l'enfance c'est ça? Saga, Kanon et Shaka aussi? "

"Les trois frères? On s'est connu à l'université. Moi, Kanon et Shaka on était dans la même. Angelo et Saga dans une autre. Saga, ses diplômes en poche, a ouvert l'agence. Quand Angelo a eu les siens, il a vu que Saga avait mis une annonce. Il s'est présenté pour le poste et aussitôt il a été pris à l'essai. Peu de temps après, Saga lui a proposé d'être son associé. Je dois reconnaître que les affaires marchent bien, ils le méritent car ce sont de sacrés bosseurs et très compétents de surcroît. Mais dis-moi ...pourquoi cette question sur Aphro? "

"Comme ça ...dis? Comment savoir qu'on est amoureux ? Enfin je veux dire comment savoir si on aime réellement ? Quand on a le cœur qui s'emballe à la vue de cette personne et quand elle vous embrasse on est tout retourné ?..."

Shura s'était mis à rire "Excuse-moi, mais les symptômes que tu m'as décrit sont ceux de la maladie d'amour. Comment en être sûr? Comment savoir si l'on aime réellement ? C'est une très bonne question !Mon avis... c'est que dans une relation d'amour véritable, il y a un amour tendre et protecteur. Mais, il faut aussi le plaisir sexuel. Tu réunis le tout et tu as une très belle relation. "

Touchant le cœur de Shiryu, il ajouta : " Au fond de toi tu le sais, c'est comme ça. Tu ressens ça pour qui?"

"Hein... moi... non..."S'écria le jeune homme les joues rouges, faisant signe que non avec les mains..."Shura?...pour le procès c'est pas bon, on va le perdre n'est ce pas? Tu...sais ... Hadès m'a vraiment violé, je ne suis pas un menteur et mes frères non plus. "

"Shiryu?! Si je te défends, c'est que je te crois. Quant à perdre le procès...ok la partie adverse prétend avoir un alibi. Mais nous on a le témoignage de tes frères pour appuyer le tien. En plus, il y a ce voleur Minos et qui sait ce qu'il a vu? Le procès n'est pas pour maintenant et j'ai largement le temps de préparer ma plaidoirie et de contrer le témoin d'Hadès. Aiolia est en train d'enquêter et c'est un très bon détective. Alors pour l'instant tu sors ce procès de ta tête .Ok?"

Shiryu n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la sonnette venait de retentir. L'avocat alla ouvrir à Angelo et Kiki .

**Le restaurant Domitrius:**

Kanon rentra dans le restaurant et se rendit à l'accueil pour demander si maître de Wyvern était là. La jeune fille, conquise par la beauté du médecin, ne se fit pas prier pour le renseigner: oui il était bien arrivé en compagnie de deux personnes, un autre avocat du nom de Dienferos Hadès et la troisième... ah oui, elle avait entendu l'un des deux l'appeler Eaque. Elle lui indiqua où ils se trouvaient, voulant l'accompagner à leur table, mais avec un de ses plus beaux sourires, Kanon lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, il voulait faire une surprise à son ami. Le grec avança et l'aperçut.

Rhadamanthe étant de dos, il ne pouvait pas voir le médecin qui arrivait d'un pas discret derrière lui. Hadès qui était en pleine conversation s'arrêta en le regardant surprit :"Monsieur ?". À ces mots, l'Anglais se retourna pour voir à qui parlait son confrère et client. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise :"Mais que ..."

"Chéri..! Tu n'es pas content de me voir?". Le Grec s'était assis sur les genoux de Rhadamanthe et l'embrassa sous les yeux hallucinés des deux autres et des clients. Quant à l'Anglais, lui était pétrifié de la façon dont se comportait Kanon.

"Alors? Tu ne me présentes pas? Bon je vais le faire ..."Il regarda les deux convives avec un sourire de connivence: "Puisque mon amant maître de Wyvern est devenu muet... Gémini... docteur Gémini Kanon, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi ? Non?..."

A ces mots Rhadamanthe réagit et se leva, faisant mettre debout en même temps Kanon:" Je vais t'expliquer, viens on sort, ce n'est pas la peine de se donner en spectacle!" Cette phrase étant dite d'un ton sec, eut le don d'énerver encore plus le médecin qui planta son regard furieux dans celui glacé de Rhadamanthe et articula froidement: " Je ne vais pas te faire honte longtemps, tu peux te rasseoir et continuer ton repas avec ce ...". Se rappelant la mise en garde de Shura à temps, il ne finit pas sa tirade.

L'Anglais toujours debout le prit par le bras pour sortir avec lui .Mais Kanon le retira de son emprise d'un geste sec:" Je n'irai nul part avec toi! Plus jamais et tu vois ce cul?" En disant ces mots, il s'était retourné, se cambrant légèrement de façon à lui montrer son derrière. Il se donna une claque sur une fesse: " Tu le vois bien? Profite... car c'est la dernière fois."

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le restaurant, les clients bouche bée regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Kanon après un dernier regard méprisant vers la table de Rhadamanthe prit la direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix colérique de l'Anglais: "Ton cul n'est pas irremplaçable! Loin de là ...et si je devais lui donner un note, il n'aurait pas la moyenne. "

Et sur ces mots mesquins, il se rassit en ne se préoccupant plus du médecin, qui à ses gentilles paroles, avait fait demi-tour, prenant un gâteau sur un chariot à dessert et sans hésitation claqua sur la tête de l'anglais la pâtisserie à la crème chantilly décoré de cerises, sous les regards ahuris et éclats de rire des clients dont quelques téméraires applaudirent Kanon. Celui-ci sortit en souriant bien content de lui malgré les paroles de colère de l'avocat: "Tu vas me le payer... je t'en fais le promesse!"

Une fois dehors il ne sourit plus du tout...non...il avait plutôt envie de pleurer. Merde... pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il fonce la tête la première et réfléchisse après? Il aurait pu attendre le soir et s'expliquer avec Rhadamanthe dans son appart' calmement. Maintenant sa relation avec son anglais était finie, le gâteau sur la tête n'allait pas passer. Mais quand même... Lui dire que son cul ne valait pas la moyenne, c'est vrai quoi!D'ailleurs c'était mieux que ça soit fini, même si il était fou amoureux de ce sale avocat menteur, égocentrique... Et sur ces pensées colériques, Kanon monta dans sa voiture et retourna chez lui en espérant ne pas tomber sur Saga qui ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions.

**Appartement d'Hadès:**

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Eaque ? Depuis qu'on est rentré tu n'as pas dis un mot? "Chuchota Hadès à son oreille

"Je m'inquiète pour Minos, il a failli mourir à cause de moi. En plus, ce jeune Shiryu tout à l'heure, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever son regard de mon esprit, ni ces paroles quand il m'a dit_: pourquoi mens tu ? Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu me fais? _Tu es insensible? Tu n'as pas vu ça détresse?"

Hadès soupira "Si... je vois bien qu'il souffre... mais... tu te mets un instant à ma place? Je sais que je ne l'ai pas violé et lui m'accuse. Alors que dois- je penser ? Qu'il me déteste ? Bon ça je le sais. Qu'il devient schizophrène ? Non... tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'il m'en veut tellement que pour se venger il m'accuse à la place de celui qui l'a vraiment violé, en l'occurrence une seule personne a pu le faire ton ami Minos... Toi tu penses quoi de tout ça?" Colérique, il poussa Eaque qui surpris tomba à quatre pattes: "Mmmh... quelle belle invitation, mais n'oublie pas, que c'est moi qui décide quand..." le nargua Hadès.

"Espèce de salaud, je comprends mieux le comportement de tes beaux fils !" S'exclama Eaque en se relevant:" Tu veux savoir mon opinion ? Bien que tu mériterais que shiryu ait menti pour t'envoyer en prison, je pense moi, qu'il croit vraiment que c'est toi et maintenant que j'y pense, on a pas fait que baiser ce jour-là. Entre deux rounds, je me suis endormi et qui sait ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps-là. Tu aurais très bien eu le temps de retourner chez toi, il n'y a que 10 minutes de route en voiture."

" Ahahahah tu me prends pour Superman ? Moi aussi j'avais besoin de repos et quand tu t'es réveillé j'étais là... non? " Se moqua sournoisement Hadès

"Oui... mais rien ne me dit que tu n'as pas mis une drogue dans mon verre pour que je ne t'entende pas partir et...aïe...aaahhh."

L'avocat en colère venait de gifler Eaque d'une telle force qui le prostitué chancela sous le coup: "Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis sinon cela pourrait aller très mal pour toi. Je vais te le redire encore une fois .Je... n'ai... pas... violé ...Shiryu...! Alors... je ne veux plus entendre ces absurdités sortir de cette bouche. Compris?..."

Hadès l'attrapa par les cheveux mettant son visage face au sien: " Autre chose... comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je te loge, te nourris, t'habille et te paye pour que tu sois à ma disponibilité jusqu'au procès et je veux que tu ne vois aucun autre client pendant ce temps... Compris? "

Eaque encore sonné opina de la tête. Content de la réponse, l'avocat lui prit les lèvres sauvagement et commença à lui enlever sa chemise. Quand ce fut fait, il décida de descendre ses mains vers le bas ventre, afin de caresser sans pudeur l'entrejambe de Eaque, qui gémit à ce contact. Content de cette réaction plus que positive, il refit son geste. Un autre gémissement franchi les lèvres du jeune homme, ce qui fit sourire Hadès. Doucement, Il commença à défaire la ceinture du Népalais, sans décrocher ses yeux des siens. Levant la main, il caressa les marques de doigts qu'il lui avait faites en le giflant violemment, pour ensuite, lui ordonner le regard dur: " Suce-moi."

Le prostitué commença à lui défaire son pantalon pour prendre sa virilité en bouche, commençant ses va-et-viens. L'avocat se lâcha finalement dans un soupir, et releva le jeune homme qui s'essuyait la bouche. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en le faisant tomber dans le canapé. Il exécuta grâce à quelque petits gestes habiles le déshabillage complet de son amant. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il perçu le sexe durci du jeune homme. Doucement, Hadès caressa la verge de son cadet qui émit des petits cris.

- A mon tour. Souffla Hades à son oreille.

**Appartement de Wyvern:**

Rhadamanthe sortait de sa douche en rageant encore de la réaction de Kanon. Puis un petit sourire naquit au coin de sa bouche .Quand même il avait du tempérament le médecin. Son sourire s'agrandit en repensant à la scène dans le restaurant :" comme ça c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ton cul? Ha non...moi ce postérieur, je l'aime et je vais tout faire pour le récupérer. Mais comment ? Parce que là le grec était en colère contre lui. Bon je vais laisser passer cette nuit pour qu'il se calme. Demain, je vais passer à l'attaque et dans la soirée ce joli petit cul sera dans mon lit." Satisfait de sa résolution, l'Anglais alla se verser un cognac, s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir noir sirotant tranquillement l'alcool. Un sourire gourmand se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à la nuit prochaine qu'il croyait bien passer avec Kanon.

**Appartement de Shura:**

Angélo venait de partir avec les trois frères dans une ambiance un peu froide vu que Shiryu n'avait pas adressé la parole à l'italien une seule fois.

"Shaka? Tu n'aurais pas de l'encre ? J'ai oublié d'en acheter."

"Si dans le deuxième tiroir" répondit machinalement le blond quand soudain :"Merde !" Il courut dans le bureau où il vit Shura regarder le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains. Il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, les yeux accusateurs :" Ce dossier est une demande d'adoption? Tu comptais me le dire quand?"

L'Hindou se tordait les mains nerveusement, ne sachant comment aborder ce sujet délicat:" Euh... ba ...je...bon voilà je comptais t'en parler ce soir. Shura je n'ai fait que demander un dossier, je voulais en parler avec toi."

"Parler de quoi? De l'adoption ? On n'est pas heureux tous les deux? Pourquoi vouloir un enfant?"

"Si... on est heureux...et je t'aime. Mais j'ai ce manque, j'ai toujours voulu être père un jour. La seule solution étant gay c'est l'adoption, on serait des parents formidables j'en suis sûr ...Chéri ?"

"Ha...oui? Et il t'appellerait comment, maman? Non... Shaka... je ne veux pas adopter, sors toi de la tête ces idées ridicules et reviens à la réalité." L'Espagnol jeta le dossier sur le bureau, marcha vers le blond et le prit par les épaules tendrement : "Moi aussi je t'aime et depuis longtemps tu le sais, on est très bien tout les deux, pas besoin d'un enfant."

Mortifié Shaka se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'avocat:" Tu ne veux rien comprendre, moi je veux un enfant. Tu dis que tu m'aimes et la chose la plus importante pour moi tu me la refuses! "

"Je pensais que c'était notre amour qui était le plus important? Tu dis que je ne comprends pas? Ce que je comprends, c'est que cet enfant serait élevé par deux pères. Que répondra-t-il quand on lui demandera où est sa maman? Non je ne veux plus en entendre parler."

Shaka le fixa tristement :" Alors c'est ton dernier mot, on en cause plus? " Voyant que Shura n'en démordrait pas, il fit demi-tour, alla dans le séjour, prit ces clefs qui étaient posées sur la petite table du salon et sans un regard pour l'Espagnol se dirigea vers la porte.

" C'est comme ça que tu réagis? On s'aime tous les deux... tu ne peux pas partir comme ça." Pour toute réponse il vit le blond hésiter puis mettre sa main sur la poignée et sortir. Après quelques minutes à rester figé, l'Espagnol réagit et courut derrière Shaka. L'ascenseur étant occupé, il décida de prendre les escaliers. Quand il arriva au bas de l'immeuble, il eut juste le temps de voir la voiture tourner au coin de la rue.

"Merde ..."

**Villa des trois frères:**

Saga était dehors profitant de l'air rafraîchissant du soir. Après toute cette chaleur pendant la journée, c'était un moment agréable, il était assis et regardait le ciel étoilé qu'il trouvait apaisant. Il pouvait voir au loin la mer illuminée par la lune. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé là, à regarder le ciel, en pensant à son amour qui était parti, rongé par la maladie, il y a bientôt deux ans maintenant. Il soupira en repensant à ces années de bonheur qu'il avait eu avec lui jusqu'à ce jour où il partit le laissant seul, désemparé, vide. Retrouvera-t-il un jour cette envie de revivre? Retrouvera-t-il l'amour? La journée de sa mort, Rune lui avait fait promettre qu'il devait le laisser partir et surtout un jour aimer une autre personne. Il le lui avait promis, mais ne tenait pas cette promesse.

Une portière claqua, l'architecte vit arriver Kanon marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il passa à côté de son frère, alla dans la cuisine et revint s'asseoir avec lui en lui tendant une bière. Saga la prit et en but une gorgée tout en fixant le médecin:" Tu ne passes pas la nuit avec ton amant?"

"Bah non tu vois... il n'y a plus d'amant, c'est terminé, on a rompu."

"Mmmh..."

"Quoi...Mmmh?"

"Rien simplement mmmh." Saga dévisagea son frère et un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

"Merde t'es déjà au courant! C'est Shura qui t'a raconté? Comment il l'a su?" Questionna Kanon

"Le serveur qui poussait la desserte, tu vois celle où il y avait le gâteau à la chantilly...bah c'est un ancien client de Shura et comme il savait que vous étiez amis, à peine tu passais la porte qu'il lui téléphonait. Mon dieu j'aurais voulu voir ça" s'esclaffa le grec mort de rire

"Ouais...c'est ça marre toi...moi je viens de perdre mon amour et toi tu..."Il s'arrêta regardant son frère qui riait tellement que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. En colère il allait sermonner son frère quant une portière de voiture claqua. Les deux frères se regardèrent surpris quand ils virent Shaka venir dans leur direction: "Bon autant vous le dire de suite...Shura et moi c'est fini. On a rompu, notre bel amour est partit en fumée et..."il ne termina pas ce qu'il disait car : "Bande de cons, ça vous fait rire... je viens de perdre mon amour et vous...vous... " Il s'arrêta une seconde fois voyant ses deux frères essayaient de reprendre leurs sérieux avec bien du mal.

Shaka les regardait les larmes aux yeux haussa les épaules et rentra dans la maison. Une fois calmé, Saga se leva " on a pas assuré là... Shaka avait vraiment l'air mal, je me demande ce que shura a bien fait... bon. Je vais le voir." En passant près de Kanon il lui pressa l'épaule:

"Tu sais, si il tient à toi ce n'est pas une pâtisserie qui va l'empêcher de revenir à la charge" Sur ces paroles, il alla retrouver son autre frère, laissant le médecin à ses pensées.

**Le lendemain matin, Hôpital de paros:**

Un inspecteur sortait de la chambre du noyé, quand il vit arriver Aiolia. Il s'avança pour lui serrer la main:" Tu viens pour l'interroger?" Voyant le détective lui faire un signe positif de la tête: "tu peux entrer j'ai fini de le questionner, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas un accident et que ces agresseurs se sont trompés de personne. Il pense que c'est son ami Eaque, un prostitué aussi, qu'ils voulaient tuer. Pour l'histoire du viol, il dit qu'il ne sait rien, il a seulement vu le jeune par terre et lui a mit le plaid dessus...ah oui... je dois te dire qu'Hadès a retiré sa plainte contre le vol. Bon... je dois partir, passe me voir quand tu peux au poste."

"Oui... je passerai la semaine prochaine." Sur ces mots, il fit un salut à l'inspecteur et entra dans la chambre.

"Bonjour... je viens vous poser quelques questions à propos du viol ..."

"Je viens... de dire à... votre collègue que je ne savais rien" articula faiblement le voleur

" Non, vous n'avez pas compris, je suis détective et je travaille pour l'avocat de l'accusation." Voyant que Minos ne disait rien, il commença à poser ses questions: "Vous prétendez ne rien avoir vu. Pourtant l'heure où vous êtes entré dans la villa correspond à celle où le violeur est parti, ou... est-ce parce que Hadès a retiré sa plainte contre toi? C'est ça il retire sa plainte et en contre partie tu n'as rien vu?"

D'une voix ironique, Minos s'exclama "Je vois qu'on est passé au tutoiement?! Je vais vous le redire une dernière fois! Je... n'ai... rien... vu... maintenant... sortez!"Finissant de parler le prostitué avait attrapé une quinte de toux. Aiolia prit le verre d'eau sur la petite table et l'aida à boire: "Merci, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi."

"Je ne vais pas insister pour cette fois. Avant de partir, je voudrais te montrer une photo. Tiens, regarde... tu le reconnais?" Voyant que Minos avait blanchi, il insista:" Tu sais l'âge qu'il a ? 17ans et demie. Tu sais le mal que lui a fait le salaud que tu protèges? Tu sais qu'il ne dort plus la nuit. Peux-tu t'imaginer ce que ce gosse ressent, dans quel état il va être, si son tortionnaire s'en sort?! Mais oui n'est-ce-pas que tu le sais? Toi aussi tu as vécu la même chose ! Au cas où la mémoire tu reviendrais, je te laisse ma carte. Mon numéro de portable est dessus."

Sur ces mots durs, le détective jeta un dernier regard sur Minos qui regardait la photo. Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue:"C'est Hades, je l'ai croisé sur la route ce jour-là". Quittant la photo du regard:" En tout cas si ce n'était pas lui, la personne lui ressemblait comme un jumeaux."

Avec un battement de cœur le détective vint s'asseoir à côté du lit: "Pourquoi penses-tu que ça pourrait être une autre personne?"

"Eaque dit qu'il était avec cet avocat ce jour-là...c'est mon ami et je sais qu'il ne me mentirait pas" dit-il :" je...je...suis perdu... j'ai failli mourir et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois qu'ils en avaient après Eaque mais maintenant je ne sais plus et ...j'ai peur." Il leva des yeux affligés sur Aiolia qui avait réveillé en lui cette douleur, ce viol, qu'il avait subit il y avait des années, le dégoût quand cette ordure n'avait même pas était puni.

Le détective s'en voulait un peu, il savait qu'il l'avait poussé à bout: "Écoute, le médecin a dit que tu pouvais sortir lundi. Si tu veux, je viens te chercher. Entre temps je vais te trouver un logement dans les environs d'Athènes. Je te conduirais au commissariat où on te montrera des photos. Peut-être reconnaîtras-tu ceux qui ont voulu te tuer. OK?"

"Oui... j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance... Je peux?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux! Bon je vais te laisser te reposer."

Le norvégien acquiesça les yeux pleins de larmes. Aiolia après un sourire réconfortant, sortit.

**Vravrona: chez Milo et Camus,**

"OUFFF, enfin chez soi ! Que ça fait du bien de revoir mon restaurant, mon village ..."

"Milo...!On a été partis que 15 jours, pas des années" Soupira Camus le regardant les bras croisés sur le torse, secouant la tête négativement, puis il se dirigea vers le lit où les valises y étaient posées:" J'ai mis dans la tienne le cadeau pour Angelo." Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant celle du grec, quand: "MILO..."s'écria le français en colère: "C'est quoi ça?"

Il sortit de la valise un soutien gorge et, le montrant à un grec qui la bouche ouverte les yeux écarquillés, s'exclama :"Je te jure... mon Camus que ce n'est pas à moi!" s'écria-t-il

Levant les yeux au ciel, Camus continua:" Bien sûr que ce n'est pas à toi, ce n'est pas ta valise... regarde."

Milo s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur et en sortit plusieurs sous-vêtements féminins, avec un grand sourire:" Whaow... on pourrait pas en garder? Je t'imagine dedans, le...aie..."Camus venait de lui donner un coup de livre sur la tête et froidement lui dit:" Quand tu auras fini de dire tes conneries, tu ramèneras cette valise à l'aéroport et cette fois-ci reviens avec la tienne!". Sans plus un regard pour Milo, il alla défaire sa valise : "Tu es encore là?"

"J'y vais" Puis marmonnant dans sa barbe:" Y a pas le feu quand même?" Il partit, la joie du retour s'étant estompé un peu.

Camus regardait la voiture disparaître au loin:" Un gamin, pensa-t-il". Vivre continuellement avec ses bêtises devenait lassant. Bien qu'il l'aimait, il allait falloir mettre les points sur les i, car il ne pouvait continuer comme ça. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide à ses côtés pas d'une personne immature. Et si Milo ne mettait pas du sien...

**Quelque part dans Athènes:**

Il était assis dans un luxueux canapé, regardant une photo, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres:

" Cela n'a pas marché comme je le voulais mais je ne vais pas te lâcher, je vais pourrir ta vie." On entendit résonner dans la pièce le rire fou de cet homme qui fit frémir les deux acolytes qui sonnaient à la porte:

"Entrez ...tient voilà les deux crétins incapables qui travaille pour moi. Entrez et venez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes trompés de pute" dit d'une voix meurtrière l'homme qui les fixait d'un regard de fou.

Gordon et Niobé entrèrent la peur au ventre et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Fin du chapitre 4

Bientôt l'arrivée de Mü, Shion, Dokho...

merci pour les reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Zarbioide pour sa gentillesse et qui a le courage de me corriger et merci à frazyl pour son soutien.

Camillou: Merci, et oui ce n'est pas facile entre Angélo et Shiryu! Contente de t'avoir fait rire. Bisous

Marine: Merci de ta fidélité .Bisous

Un grand merci à ceux où celles qui vont passer par ici. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

**Quelque part dans Athènes:**

"Entrez !...Tiens... voilà les deux crétins incapables qui travaillent pour moi. Entrez et venez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes trompés de pute" dit d'une voix meurtrière l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulant sur ses épaules, qui les fixait d'un regard mauvais.

Gordon et Niobé entrèrent la peur au ventre et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

"Patron" dirent de concert les deux acolytes pas rassurés du tout, mais alors pas du tout, connaissant la folie meurtrière de leur boss. C'est pour cette démence que la mafia faisait souvent appel à lui.

"J'attends...!" Ces mots résonnèrent dans le séjour apportant un froid glacial qui fit trembler de peur Gordon et Niobé .Ils tombèrent à genoux s'excusant. Gordon prit la parole:" Désolé patron... mais Eaque est arrivé en moto et peut de temps après on l'a vu sortir. On a pensé que c'était lui, l'autre pute avait mit son blouson, son casque, a monté sur la moto et il est parti... pas un instant on a pensé que ce n'était pas Eaque!"

"Tais-toi... non seulement vous vous trompez de pute mais en plus vous n'êtes même pas capables de le tuer. Maintenant dites- moi... A-t-il reconnu un de vous deux? " Sur ces mots il s'était levé, leur faisant signe de le suivre et d'un pas tranquille alla dans son bureau où il ouvrit un tiroir, sortant sous les yeux horrifiés de Gordon et Niobé, un revolver qu'il pointa vers eux. "Lequel vais-je tuer en premier?"

"NON...non monsieur, je vous jure qu'il ne nous a pas vus!" Se tournant vers Gordon, Niobé le supplia du regard de dire quelque chose: "C'est vrai boss, on avait une cagoule, il n'a pas pu nous voir. Mais on sait qu'il est à l'hôpital ...on peut finir le boulot si vous voulez et... "

"Quand je dis que vous êtes deux idiots, je suis loin du compte. Non... vous ne le tuez pas. Pourquoi? Alors j'attends... vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi?" Il regardait ses deux hommes de main sadiquement pointant le revolver dans leur direction: "Un, deux, trois...

Statufiés, les deux hommes étaient devenus blancs. En tremblant, Niobé bégaya: "Siii...poupouu... pourquoi ? " Ouf c'était sorti pensa-t-il

"Ha hahahaha" se mit à rire comme un fou leur patron: "Bien, alors je vais vous le dire, je viens d'apprendre de mon indic que Minos allait témoigner en faveur de la victime et oui, il a soi- disant vu Hadès qui était près de sa villa ce jour-là aux heures dites. Un détective est passé au commissariat de Paros avant de repartir pour Athènes, en disant que le prostitué allait faire une déposition en sortant de l'hôpital. Pour l'instant, plus besoin de tuer les putes. Mais je veux que vous vous renseigniez sur ce détective et que vous surveilliez Hadès et aussitôt qu'il est seul, je dois le savoir ...compris? Moi je m'occupe de Shiryu parce que lui... c'est ma petite pute. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là!?" Pointant de nouveau son arme sur eux: "Un, deux ...hahahaha..."

Les deux hommes de mains continuèrent d'entendre le rire dément même après être sortis de l'appartement à toute vitesse.

**Villa des trois frères:**

Saga regardait encore une fois son dossier d'architecture, il soupira et décida de le ranger. Bon sang quel stress et pourtant d'après Angelo il n'y avait pas de raison. En pensant à son collègue, il eut un sourire. Il devait avouer que l'Italien était doué et étonnamment, lui qui avait le sang chaud savait garder dans certaines circonstances son calme et c'est ce qu'il fallait pour ce métier. Le grec se leva, se dirigeant vers son bureau quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit :"Ah... sûrement Shura, je me doutais bien qu'il viendrait," pensa Saga quand même un peu surpris qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt. Mais bon le principal c'était qu'il soit là.

"J'arrive..."Ouvrant la porte, il resta bouche bée devant lui, ce n'était pas Shura qui le dévisageait les sourcils froncés, mais un blond assez grand aux yeux couleur or.

" Kanon!? Je veux te...mais vous n'êtes pas Kanon!" S'exclama le blond.

"Non ... son jumeau. Que lui voulez vous ?" Saga le toisait du regard froidement: "Vous êtes?" lui demanda-t-il, bien qu'il s'en doutait, mais le fait qu'il rougisse, du au manque de politesse de ne pas s'être présenté, rempli d'une joie sadique l'architecte.

"Excusez-moi...je suis Rhadamanthe de Wyvern, pouvez -vous dire à votre frère que je voudrais lui parler!"

Sans un regard sur l'avocat, ni une parole, Saga lui claqua la porte au nez. Puis satisfait de lui, alla à l'étage pour prévenir Kanon que son amant l'attendait dehors. Arrivé à la chambre du médecin, il vit deux portes s'ouvrirent presqu'à l'unisson et perçu deux paires d'yeux le fixant d'une muette interrogation.

Saga y répondit:" C'est Rhadamanthe, Kanon... il est devant à la porte d'entrée."

"Ah bon...? Et bien qu'il attende, je dois finir de m'habiller." Il lança un regard désolé vers Shaka et rentra dans sa chambre où il alla s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Si Rhada était venu, ce n'était sûrement pas pour l'insulter, ça il pouvait le faire par téléphone. Se levant, il alla dans sa penderie enleva le short en jean qu'il portait et décida de mettre un pantalon léger gris souris avec une chemise blanche en soie dont il remonta les manches. Pour une fois, il se peigna bien les cheveux et mis à ses pieds des mocassins gris clair. Descendant l'escalier, il respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Arrivé devant la porte, une petite flambée de colère s'insinua en lui :"Reprends-toi Kanon , et n'oublie pas qu'il t'a menti." Marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Ouvrant la porte, le médecin fut surpris de ne voir personne "Merde... il est parti" songea-t-il dépité, quand il entendit:

"Ah quand même je pensais que l'on m'avait oublié." Et il aperçu son ex-amant s'avancer vers lui.

Rhadamanthe s'approchant se demandait si c'était Kanon sur le pas de la porte ou son frère jumeau. Son hésitation étant due à l'habillement qu'il portait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le regarda dans les yeux ...oui c'était lui :" Whaow... la classe, ces vêtements te vont à ravir tu sais?..." Son regard admiratif ne pouvant se détacher de cet homme magnifique qui était devant lui.

"T'es venu pour dire des conneries ? "L'apostropha le médecin qui avait un peu rosi aux compliments: "Pourquoi t'es là?"

Rhadamanthe ne pouvait quitter du regard le Grec. Il lui demandait pourquoi il était là!? Avant de le voir, il savait très bien pourquoi et ce qu'il devait lui dire mot pour mot .Mais maintenant qu'il était face à lui, il avait perdu toute notion. Il ne voyait que cette bouche qu'il avait envie de prendre, de savourer ...

"As-tu l'intention d'attendre longtemps avant de me répondre ? » Interrogea Kanon, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Reprenant ses esprits, Rhadamanthe balbutia : "Euh...oui...voila, je suis venu pour te demander ce qui t'avait pris hier soir de venir m'insulter et te ridiculiser en même temps?" En voyant le regard assassin que lui lança à ce moment-là Kanon, l'avocat se dit qu'il n'avait pas choisi les bons mots.

"Ce sont tes excuses? Si tu veux savoir... j'en ai rien à foutre de m'être ridiculisé. L'insulte c'est moi qui l'ai eu, en plus... tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, hypocrite, vicieux...et...et..."La fureur faisant bégayer le Grec, il lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier et lui claqua la porte au nez. Le cœur s'emballant, le médecin s'adossa au battant. Il sentit les regards curieux de ses frères qui venaient vers lui.

Rhadamanthe continua à regarder la porte comme un idiot, se demandant comment il allait faire pour que Kanon l'écoute de nouveau. Au moment où il allait une nouvelle fois sonner, elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond très beau lui aussi, qui referma cette foutue porte derrière lui. En passant à ces côtés, il s'arrêta une seconde le toisant de ses beaux yeux bleus ciel devenus glacials pour l'avocat:

"Moi à votre place... j'aurais honte." Et sans un mot de plus, Shaka descendit les quelques marches, monta dans sa Citroën C5 bleu abysse, démarra et s'éloigna de la vue d'un Rhadamanthe qui secoua la tête négativement, se retournant pour une énième fois sonner: "Kanon ouvre-moi... Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure...bon tu n'ouvres pas...ce n'est pas grave! Je vais rester là et attendre."

L'avocat était assis sur les marches depuis maintenant une bonne demi heure quand Kanon radouci, ne voulant pas que l'anglais attrape une insolation, vint s'installer à ses côtés lui tendant un verre d'eau que Rhadamanthe prit et but d'une traite: "T'es pas un peu malade pour rester planter là par se soleil de plomb?"

"Je t'avais dit que je ne partirais pas sans qu'on s'explique." lui répondit le blond le regardant avec détermination.

Kanon soupira:" Bon viens sur la terrasse on sera mieux."

Saga qui lisait son journal se leva à leur arrivé:" J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer" et il partit dans son bureau. Après un moment de réflexion à regarder le mobile, il se décida... après tout s'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait convaincre Shura à faire le premier pas, c'était bien Angelo. Racontant à l'Italien la dispute de l'avocat et de Shaka, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre, apercevant son frère faire de grand geste en parlant à Rhadamanthe, ce qui lui amena un sourire sur les lèvres, surtout voyant le blond qui pour une fois avait le bec cloué. Une fois que l'Italien lui promit d'aller discuter avec l'Espagnol, il raccrocha. Choisissant de laisser seul les deux amants, il sortit par la porte fenêtre de son bureau et alla se promener le long de la plage.

"Kanon... il faut que tu comprennes que je suis l'avocat d'Hadès et que je n'ai fait que mon travail".

"Et moi je suis l'ami de Shura et Shiryu... je sais bien que tu dois faire ton travail. Mais je te reproche de m'avoir menti. Tu savais qui j'étais... en plus, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour aller déterrer une vieille affaire... tu aurais dû tout me dire.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai eu tort d'agir ainsi... comment est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ? ''

Regardant amoureusement Kanon:" Je te promets de ne jamais plus rien te cacher " Il lui retira le verre d'eau des mains et s'approcha pour l'embrasser:" On fait la paix?" Lui susurra-t-ilau creux de l'oreille **. L**e médecin s'abandonna totalement à lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas flancher, collant son corps contrele sien. Une fois que Rhadamanthe le touchait le grec était incapable de résister.

"Je ne sais pas trop où cela va nous mener?" Murmura le médecin entre deux baisers.

"Mmmh...moi non plus! Laissons faire les choses et on verra bien"

"Oui on verra..."

Après un temps d'hésitation... L'anglais serrant toujours tendrement son amant dans ses bras : "Viens vivre avec moi... Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés, que tu sois là tous les matins à mon réveil "

Kanon le repoussa doucement, planta ses yeux verts dans ceux or, curieux de sa réponse: "Non Rhada...c'est trop tôt... ça va trop vite." Voyant que l'avocat allait contester, il lui mit la main devant la bouche: "Laisse moi finir...je veux bien aller vivre chez toi, mais pas maintenant, laissons passer le procès, cela serait mieux vu les tensions!"

Rhadamanthe le regardait déconcerté: "Après le procès ? Mais... et s'il se déroule dans plusieurs mois? Tu parles de tensions, tu penses qu'après le procès il n'y en aura plus? Moi je peux te dire que si. Il faut que tu vois les choses en face, je vais défendre Hadès que je gagne ou que je perde les mésententes seront toujours là! Kanon...je suis venu vers toi. Maintenant c'est à toi de faire un pas dans ma direction, je ne te demande pas de choisir entre eux et moi ... Je suis un paria pour ta famille ainsi que tes amis... Que vas- tu faire?"

"Mes frères et mes amis n'auront pas le choix, mais je les connais, si je suis heureux ils t'accepteront...c'est moi Rhada, pour l'instant je ne me sens pas prêt ..." Voyant l'avocat déconfit Kanon passa ses bras autour de son cou et avant de l'embrasser lui murmura: "Demain soir je peux venir comme ça le lendemain je serais là à ton réveil ".

Le médecin commença à faire de petit baisers sur le visage de Rhadamanthe qui n'en pouvant plus prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Quand ils durent reprendre leurs respirations l'Anglais demanda:" Pourquoi pas ce soir?"

"Non je suis invité chez Angelo, mais on a tout le reste de la journée pour..." Kanon n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase que son amant avait reprit sa bouche, déboutonnant la chemise de ses doigts habiles, puis fit glisser ses mains sur son torse hâlé quittant sa bouche pour descendre plus bas, le long du cou, sa langue parcourant la moindre parcelle de peau. Une main un peu plus aventureuse s'attarda sur la ceinture de son pantalon essayant de défaire la boucle quand celle du médecin l'empêcha de continuer:

"Non...pas ici Saga peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre" murmura le Grec, fixant de ses yeux pleins de désir Rhadamanthe, qui n'en pouvant plus, prit Kanon par la main et lui demanda en l'entraînant derrière lui: "Où est ta chambre..."

En revenant de sa promenade Saga vit que la voiture de l'avocat était toujours là, fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda où ils pouvaient être. Quand provenant de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de son frère, il entendit des gémissements... il eut un sourire.

**Athènes:**

Après avoir déposé Shiryu et Shun au magasin de Shaka, Angelo se rendit chez son ami Shura. Il avait un peu de plomb à lui mettre dans la tête. Shaka allait mal, et lui, cet idiot, ne devait pas aller mieux. Sur ces pensés belliqueuses, il arriva devant la résidence raffinée de l'avocat qui comprenait trois étages. L'architecte prit l'ascenseur d'où les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir très classe où se trouvait l'appartement de l'Espagnol.

A peine eut -il sonné que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de Shura, dépité après avoir vu que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il espérait: "Oh c'est toi?! "

"Bah oui... tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre?"Lui demanda Angelo en entrant dans l'appartement.

"Euh...Non...alors qu'est-ce-que tu as à me demander de si urgent? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir?"

"Bah non... Vois-tu, je voudrais adopter Kiki et tant que je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je préfère ne rien dire aux gosses." Tout en parlant l'Italien se dirigea vers le balcon et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en résine tressée chocolat et pour le confort des fesses une assise en coton de coloris écru avait été posé dessus. De l'emplacement où il était l'architecte pouvait voir la rue, il y avait beaucoup de magasins de grand standing et il suffisait de tourner au coin de la rue d'en face, pour trouver celui de Shaka.

"Tu as mangé?" Lui demanda Shura en revenant avec un plateau où une bouteille d'ouzo, une carafe d'eau et deux verres y étaient posés.

"Non...j'attends ton invitation " lui répondit Angelo avec un grand sourire.

"Plats surgelés ça te va ? " ? Demanda l'Espagnol.

"Ok...alors pour ma question?"

"Ah...oui pour l'adoption ...bah si la garde de Kiki est enlevé à Hadès , il n'y aura aucun problème je pense. Tu tiens sérieusement à l'adopter? Remarque, si Shiryu faisait la demande, là... il y aurait un souci, le juge pour enfant aurait dit qu'il était trop jeune, pas fini ses études, pas de travail, pas de logement...enfin tu vois le topo? Mais toi tu gagnes très bien ta vie, tu as une maison et Kiki t'adore. Alors non aucun problème" Après un instant de réflexion :" Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper et faire la demande? "

"Mais le fait que je sois gay ne va pas poser de difficulté?"

"Non … en plus le juge qui s'en occupe comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois est un ami." L'Espagnol prit son verre d'ouzo et but une gorgée en regardant Angelo, puis après une hésitation: "Cela ne te fait pas peur d'adopter? C'est quand même une sacrée responsabilité et ses frères comment vont-ils réagir? Tu dois te douter que Kiki ne voudra pas être séparé d'eux et vice-versa?!"

"Bon pour répondre à ta première question...non cela ne me fait pas peur. Après tout on a été aussi adopté tous les deux, sans Rasgado tu crois qu'on aurait eu cette vie? Tu crois qu'il a eu peur lui? Et pourtant avec nous deux, il y avait de quoi. Alors vois-tu... non je n'ai pas peur. Quant à ses frères, ils peuvent rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le veuillent et tu veux que je te dise... s'ils partaient ...Bah ça me ferait bizarre ...ça me foutrait vraiment les boules, je les aime moi ces gamins!"

Shura regardait son ami un léger sourire sur les lèvres jamais il aurait cru … entendant la sonnerie du micro-onde: " Tu viens manger?!"

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le balcon buvant un café quand Angelo qui n'avait pas oublié l'autre raison de sa venue, demanda: "Shura? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Shaka?"

"Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, Angelo."

"..."

"Quoi?"

"..."

"Tu m'énerves!Bah oui... on s'est disputé."

"..."

"Tu te rends compte? Il veut qu'on adopte un enfant! En plus il avait déjà le dossier en main et sans m'en avoir parlé. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire...d'accord tu veux adopter Kiki! Mais lui a dix ans et imagine un bébé? Cela pleure! Ou je ne sais pas moi...et les démarches ...hein? Il faut y penser!... Je suis con?"

" Plus con tu meures."

Shura se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant, il but une gorgée de son café tiède maintenant. "Je crois que j'ai peur Angelo... peur de n'être pas un bon père ...peur que cet enfant me prenne l'amour de Shaka et de la jalousie que je pourrais avoir à son encontre. Ce qui rendrait malheureux mon amour ... et..."

"Parce que là tu ne crois pas qu'il est malheureux? Merde Shura ...tu dis n'importe quoi ! Shaka t'aime et cela depuis des années... bien sûr qu'il aimera cet enfant! C'est normal non? Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il t'aimera moins au contraire et comme tu m'as dis tout à l'heure... tu as un métier très lucratif, un bel appart avec trois chambres et tu connais un certain juge. Alors arrête de faire le con! Si tu ne veux vraiment pas adopter un marmot... vas voir Shaka et explique lui tes raisons, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Par contre dis-toi que tu risques de le perdre, parce que entre nous la jalousie n'est pas une bonne raison. "

"Oui c'est ça... avant de donner des conseils aux autres, balaie devant ta porte."

"Tu veux dire quoi par là?"

"Rien... si tu es aveugle je n'y peux rien...Comment je peux faire pour qu'il me pardonne?"

"Te faire pardonner est ton problème..."Regardant sa montre, "Je dois partir ..." Angelo darda ces yeux bleu foncé sur son ami et après un instant d'hésitation lui dit: "Shura... le magasin est à trois cent mètres, vas-y je suis certain qu'il regarde sans arrêt à la vitrine, pensant te voir...bon... j'y vais à ce soir! Et tu ne vas pas t'en tirer ainsi, va falloir m'expliquer le coup de balai devant ma porte"

Quand l'Italien fut parti, Shura resta un moment à contempler la porte puis s'admonestant, il se rendit dans son bureau où il prit ce fameux dossier et alla s'asseoir à sa table de travail. Il le posa, tapotant de ces doigts dessus tout en étant dans l'indécision puis il l'ouvrit ...

**Magasin de Shaka:**

Pensant toujours aux paroles de l'avocat Angelo entra dans le magasin où il vit Shaka enregistrer les achats d'un client, quant à Shiryu, il mettait sur cintre un vêtement pour le ranger.

Une fois le client sorti, l'architecte demanda: "Alors la vente a été bonne?"

Son ami le regarda en souriant :" Oh oui... le client était venu pour un pantalon et il en a acheté trois plus les hauts et une veste, grâce au roi de la vente ici présent". Sur ces mots, il fit une révérence.

"Votre seigneur vous remercie" lui répondit shiryu avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice et les joues rouges du compliment.

Angelo sentit son cœur s'accélérer à cette vue, puis regardant autour de lui demanda:" Il est où Shun?"

"Aiolia est venu le chercher. " Bien sûr c'était Shaka qui lui avait répondu car la tête de mule aux cheveux noirs ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, il se tourna vers lui: "Bon t'es prêt ? "

Shiryu sans lui répondre fit un sourire au blond qui était à son comptoir et lui dit: "A ce soir..."

"Attends... je dois te donner ta commission sur les achats que tu as vendu" Il ouvrit son tiroir caisse et lui tendit des billets. Quand Shiryu vit la somme, il leva les yeux surpris :" Mais c'est trop?!"

"Non c'est normal... Tiens, n'oublie pas ça" Shaka lui tendait un sac où se trouvait un jean et un tee-shirt. Tendant les mains devant lui en les agitant dans un signe de négation, Shiryu s'écria : "Non... cela me gêne!"

"C'est mérité… allez va Angelo t'attend." Shiryu se pencha au dessus comptoir et fit un baiser sur la joue de Shaka, puis passant à coté de l'Italien, il sortit pour l'attendre près de la voiture. Angelo soupira et regardant son ami lui dit avant de sortir "Qui a dit que je ne savais pas garder mon calme? Parce que là vois-tu ça bout à l'intérieur...mais je reste flegmatique". Saluant le blond, il alla rejoindre le jeune homme.

Shaka les regardait monter dans la voiture: " Connaissant Angelo il va bientôt exploser. Dans un sens cela serait bien, il faut crever l'abcès "songea-t-il regardant encore une énième fois dehors pensant voir un certain espagnol, mais rien à l'horizon.

**Sur la route aux abords de Vravrona:**

Angelo, les mains crispées sur le volant, ne quittait pas le pavé goudronné des yeux. Il était énervé... oui et cela parce que le gamin qui était assis sur le siège passager, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant résister au mutisme de son voisin, il grommela: " Intéressante ta conversation, t'as rien d'autre à dire?"

Pour seule réponse deux yeux verts en colère le fixèrent puis se reportèrent sur la route. La fureur d'Angelo était à son comble :"Dis moi pourquoi tu ne me parles plus depuis plusieurs jours?! Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait? C'est parce que je t'ai embrassé? Pourtant t'avais l'air d'aimer?!"

Shiryu tourna vivement la tête vers lui: "Que tu crois... Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé d'ailleurs? Cela t'excite de montrer ton savoir faire à un débutant ou bien ...c'était pour faire passer le temps en entendant ton cher et tendre Aphrodite et...?" Surpris de voir la voiture s'arrêter sur le bas-côté de la route, il s'était tu d'un coup, regardant l'architecte avec méfiance.

"Vas-y continue...tu disais? Fit sardoniquement l'Italien en se penchant sur Shiryu qui recula contre la portière:

"N'y pense même pas sale pervers, je ne veux plus que tu m'embrasses...tu as compris? PLUS...JAMAIS..."

Après ces paroles corrosives, Angelo se redressa et démarra pour reprendre la route. Shiryu qui sentait ses yeux se brouiller regarda par la vitre.

"Je vois pas pourquoi tu me parles d'Aphrodite? On a rompu tout les deux." Reprit l'Italien qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gamin lui parlait d'Aphro?

"..."

"Alors pourquoi?"

"..."

"Aaaah..." La voiture s'étant arrêtée brusquement Shiryu fit un bond en avant.

"DESCENDS ..."

Deux yeux verts fouillèrent Angelo du regard et voyant qu'il était sérieux se durcirent. Sans un mot, Shiryu descendit du véhicule et claqua la portière. La voiture s'éloigna le laissant planté sur le bord de la route. Shiryu ne croyant pas encore que l'architecte allait le laisser là, regardait la voiture espérant la voir faire demi-tour, mais une fois qu'elle eut disparu de sa vue, il dut se rendre à l'évidence: "Je n'y crois pas... il m'a laissé en plan! Quelle connard ce type...". Rageusement il tapa dans un caillou se trouvant devant lui et se mit en route tout en traitant Angelo de tous les noms.

Arrivant chez lui l'Italien n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'envie d'aller le récupérer le tiraillait, mais la colère en lui fut la plus forte. Il coupa le contact et descendit. Passant par la porte de devant, il posa ses clefs sur un petit guéridon qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Puis il traversa le séjour pour se rendre sur sa terrasse où il vit Kiki discutant avec son nouveau copain dont la maman était la femme de ménage venant deux fois par semaine. Voyant Angelo, elle lui sourit.

"Alors Helena le petit diablotin a été sage? "

"Un vrais petit ange, nos deux garnements se sont bien entendus et je crois bien que l'on va souvent les voir ensemble...bon je dois partir... Johann? "Son fils après avoir promis à Kiki de revenir jouer avec lui, partit rejoindre sa mère.

Excité d'avoir un nouveau copain, le jeune garçon raconta à Angelo ses heures passées avec lui quand il regarda autour de lui :"Ils sont où?"Demanda le rouquin.

"Shun avec Aiolia et Shiryu bah...euh..." Comment lui dire qu'il l'avait largué sur le bord de la route? Quand il fut sauvé par la sonnerie du téléphone. "Ah...je t'expliquerais après". Avec soulagement il prit son portable et l'ouvrit "Oui... Shaka?...". Tout en écoutant le blond, il regarda Kiki qui s'était remis à peindre et rentra dans la maison pour qu'il n'entende pas la conversation:" Non je ne peux pas te passer Shiryu... tu lui demanderas ce soir...pourquoi? Parce que je l'ai abandonné sur la route ...ne me crie dessus Shaka ...non je ne vais pas à sa recherche... je te jure qu'il l'a cherché..."

En pleine justification l'Italien ne vit pas Kiki qui étant rentré pour lui montrer son dessin avait entendu la conversation. Sortant doucement il fit le tour de la maison et alla jusqu'à l'Audi A5 blanche Ibis. Ne voyant pas les clefs, il repartit en sens inverse et vit Angelo qui fermait son portable quand celui ci se remit à sonner. L'architecte lui fit un sourire, le rejoignant sur la terrasse. " Shura?..."D'un geste Kiki lui fit comprendre qu'il rentrait et il laissa l'architecte au téléphone. Entendant quelques secondes plus tard un bruit de musique, l'Italien eut un sourire "Ouff ...il a oublié son frère" Pensa-t-il en se concentrant sur ce que lui disait son ami.

Fier de son stratagème, Kiki qui avait récupéré les clefs, démarra la voiture avec un grand sourire. Tout fier de lui, il partit à la recherche de son aîné. Au bout d'un moment il le vit au loin qui marchait dans sa direction.

Shiryu regardait la voiture qui arrivait vers lui. Se préparant à l'attaque, il eut un sourire en coin "Tiens monsieur a eu des remords et bien, tu peux rester là où tu étais car je ne monterais pas... " Ces sourcils se froncèrent surpris quand la voiture se rapprocha "Bizarre ... on dirait qu'il n'y a personne." Puis remarquant des cheveux roux il hurla: "Kiki...?!Stop!"Quand la voiture se fut arrêtée à ses côtés le jeune homme ouvrit la portière et le regarda, blanc comme un linge et lui demanda: "Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans cette voiture? Angelo... il est où?"

Un grand sourire toujours aux lèvres Kiki lui répondit:" ... Il est à la maison, il ne sait pas que je suis venu te chercher. " Et fier de lui il ajouta: "T'as vu... je sais conduire."

Tétanisé, de plus en plus blanc, Shiryu regardait son frère en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Puis reprenant ses esprits :"Mais tu es malade? Tu te rends compte que tu pouvais te tuer... descends immédiatement de cette voiture...mon dieu quand Angélo va s'en apercevoir il va te tuer! "

Kiki descendit en faisant la moue, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était en colère .Après tout c'était pour lui qu'il était là, relevant la tête:" Bah si on rentre tout de suite il ne le verra pas!"

"Non on laisse la voiture là et on rentre à pied"

"Te plaît ...et puis on ne peut pas la laisser là, elle est en plein milieu de la route." Faisant toujours la moue, les yeux mouillés de larmes, Kiki se doutait que son frère n'y résisterait pas.

Shiryu soupira :"Bon... tu as raison on ne peut pas la laisser au milieu de la route, je vais essayer de la conduire .Une fois assis derrière le volant, il regarda son frère lui disant de mettre sa ceinture, puis il tourna la clef "aahh..." La voiture avait fait un bon en avant et cala .Kiki leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant: "Tu ne sais même pas conduire"

"UN CONSEIL TU TE TAIS..." Reprenant son calme: "Qu'est ce que je fais de mal pour quelle n'avance pas ? D'ailleurs où as-tu appris à conduire?"

"Avec le jeu vidéo apprendre à conduire, et j'aime regarder comment fait Angelo ...Il faudrait peut-être que tu passes les vitesses." Voyant l'air ahuri de son frère, il soupira une nouvelle fois: "Bon je t'explique pour passer la vitesse tu..." Kiki ayant bien expliqué comment faire un demi- tour regardait Shiryu qui se mordait les lèvres en essayant de suivre ses indications quand "aaahhh..." le jeune homme ayant appuyé trop fort sur l'accélérateur en faisant une marche arrière, la voiture se retrouva à moitié dans le fossé heureusement pas profond, mais suffisant pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à la sortir de là.

Inquiet, il regarda son petit frère et lui demanda penaud:" ça va ?"

"Oui ...on fait quoi maintenant? Parce que là c'est pire que tout à l'heure."

Hébété il ne savait plus quoi faire, à présent ce n'est plus une personne qu'Angelo allait tuer mais deux. Reprenant ses esprits: "Regarde, il y a une maison là-bas, on va aller demander de l'aide". Sortant de la voiture, ils s'y rendirent. Arrivé prêt de la ...maison, ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Elle devait être abandonnée car elle tombait en ruine. Il y avait un vieux grillage troué de partout. Shiryu sonna au portail et ne voyant personne arriver haussa les épaules :"Allez viens il n'y a personne"

Soudainement... ils virent arriver un énorme chien noir aboyant férocement. Instinctivement, ils reculèrent, Kiki prit la main de son frère murmurant: "Shi...j'ai peur"

"Mais non... avec le grillage il n'y a pas de danger." Mais voyant que l'énorme chien essayait de passer par un trou, il prit peur lui aussi. Doucement pour ne pas affoler son frère, il lui dit: "Viens on va à la voiture." Ils refaisaient le chemin à l'envers quand ils entendirent un grognement. Ils se retournèrent et virent le chien sur la route qui courait dans leur direction. Shiryu attrapa la main de Kiki et se mit à courir l'entraînant avec lui. Il ouvrit la portière, y propulsa son frère, eut juste le temps de la fermer derrière lui que le chien bondissait sur la vitre.

Heureusement le propriétaire du chien ayant entendu ses aboiements était venu à leurs secours. Il ordonna: "Mars à la maison!". Puis se retournant vers eux, il leur demanda d'une voix graveleuse: " Un coup de main les ptits gars? Je vais chercher ma voiture et de quoi sortir la vôtre de là."

Shiryu regarda son frère et lui dit: " S'il demande mon âge j'ai dix huit ans... ok?"

"OUI... je sais ..."

Dix minutes plus tard la voiture était sortie du fossé. L'homme l'ayant démarré :"C'est bon ça roule mais ... t' as l'âge pour conduire?"

Shiryu qui s'attendait à cette question lui fit un sourire et lui certifia que oui. L'homme qui après tout s'en moquait un peu, rentra chez lui.

"Ouf" pensa le jeune homme," bon maintenant il faut rentrer". Son regard se porta sur son petit frère qui ayant suivit le cheminement de ses pensées et avec son sourire espiègle s'était mis au volant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Kiki?"

"SHI...si c'est toi qui conduis on n'est pas près d'arriver... franchement t'es nul pour la conduite." Rajouta-t-il sérieusement. Sidéré, Shiryu le regarda puis soupirant lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Le rouquin regarda son frère qui avait les mains sur le volant. Très concentré il mit la première et quand la voiture avança se tourna sur Kiki avec un grand sourire, fier de lui et lui dit: "Tu as vu, on roule" En colère contre son frère, le diablotin marmonna: "Si je marchais à coté j'irais encore plus vite...il faudrait peut être passer la deuxième!"

Après un énième calage, Shiryu gara enfin la voiture à sa place d'origine :"Vite Kiki... sortons avant qu'Angelo..." Voyant son frère se ratatiner sur son siège, il tourna la tête et vit l'Italien furax juste à côté de sa portière. L'ouvrant, l'architecte ordonna: "Descendez...". Ils l'entendirent la claquer violemment une fois qu'ils étaient sortis et demander: "Je suppose que Kiki était parti à ta rencontre?!" Levant les yeux vers lui Shiryu y vit de la colère mais aussi de la lassitude.

"Kiki ce que tu as fait est mal, tu te rends compte que tu pouvais avoir un accident et être tué. Ou si tu étais tombé sur des policiers, ils t'auraient conduis au commissariat et j'aurai eu des ennuis ... j'aurai... ." Soupirant, il se mit à la hauteur de Kiki. Lui prenant les mains, il le regarda dans les yeux, ému de voir ceux du garçon humides d'où s'échappaient quelques larmes : "Bon ...on en reparlera demain... Jamais plus tu me refais ça...OK ?" Prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il se précipita dans les bras de l'architecte en pleurant: "Je suis désolé Angelo ...je ne ferai plus de bêtises ..."

Attendri l'Italien lui ébouriffa les cheveux " Bon...le principal c'est que vous n'ayez rien...allez... va nous préparer une boisson bien fraîche ". Content qu'Angelo ne lui en veuille plus, Kiki partit en courant faire ce que lui avait demandé l'architecte qui après avoir suivi du regard le petit diable ,le porta sur Shiryu resté muet. Avant de suivre le même chemin que le petit, il lui stipula: "Il va falloir qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse tous les deux, cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça..." Encore sous le coup de l'émotion de ce tableau rempli de tendresse auquel il venait d'assister, le Japonais ne sut que répondre.

**Athènes, magasin de Shaka:**

Shaka avait espéré voir arriver Shura toute la journée, mais non... il n'était pas venu .Il sentit ses larmes couler. Le magasin fermé, il ne les retint plus, les sentant glisser le long de ses joues. Il s'en voulait tant, pourquoi était-il parti sur un coup de tête? Oui... il voulait un enfant, mais par-dessus tout... il voulait Shura, son amour, sa vie. C'était décidé, il allait ... Des coups frappés à la vitre de la porte le fit quitter ses cogitations. Surpris, il vit un jeune garçon qui le regardait en souriant. Il alla ouvrir et le jeune lui dit:" On m'a demandé de venir vous donner ça". Il lui tendit un magnifique lotus qui était dans un petit vase en forme de goutte. Surpris il interrogea du regard le garçon qui lui montra du doigt avant de partir: "C'est le monsieur là-bas ..." et il partit en courant. Shaka regarda dans la direction que lui avait indiqué le jeune et un timide sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Shura était là, le regardant, puis, il le vit venir vers lui.

L'Espagnol une fois rentré dans le magasin, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança doucement avec un sourire tendre vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il posa ce qu'il tenait dans la main sur le comptoir, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui essuya les larmes avec ses deux pouces : " Je ne veux pas te perdre Shaka ... je t'aime" Sur ces mots d'amour, il prit sa bouche en un long baiser profond. Se ressaisissant l'Hindou alla poser le lotus sur le com... : "Mais? ...Shura...C'est le dossier d'adoption?"

"OUI...ouvre-le ..."L'avocat ne quittait pas du regard son ange qui après une hésitation l'ouvrit et quelques secondes plus tard se retourna vers Shura surpris: "Tu l'as rempli? ET MON DIEU...on a rendez-vous avec une assistante sociale le mois prochain? "

"Hum...j'ai été trouvé un juge pour qu'il m'aide dans les démarches...je dois lui ramener le dossier demain. Shaka ?... Il faut que tu saches que l'on va devoir remplir encore un tas de paperasses et un travailleur social va venir à l'appart plusieurs fois pour voir si tout est conforme pour l'enfant et nous poser des tas de questions. D'après le juge, il faut rester naturel. En plus on va devoir se rendre aux visites médicales et aux entretiens psychologiques. Après... si on a leurs accords et celui de la justice, on pourra adopter. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on aura un enfant aussitôt, car il y a beaucoup de demandes. Tu te sens prêt pour ce parcours du combattant?"

"OH... oui chéri, je suis prêt ... mais tu sais, j'ai réfléchi ... j'ai eu tort de partir. Après tout on est deux et si tu as le moindre petit doute pour adopter un enfant...je comprendrai et..."

Shura mit un doigt sur la bouche de Shaka: "Je suis sûr maintenant...tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi et comme me l'a si bien rappelé Angelo , j'ai été adopté moi aussi et j'ai été heureux avec Rasgado. Alors ...si je peux rendre heureux un gosse comme moi je l'ai été ...OUI... je suis partant"

Le blond lui sauta dans les bras pleurant mais de joie cette fois-ci: "je t'aime!"

**Chez Angelo:**

Aiolia et Shun étaient arrivés en même temps que Milo et Camus. Angelo vint à leur rencontre pour les saluer et leur présenta Shiryu en ajoutant: "Je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre avec lui ... question cuisine c'est un as." À cause de ces compliments le jeune ne put s'empêcher de rougir. "Et là... ce petit diable c'est Kiki, quant à Shun... je crois que Aiolia vous l'a présenté?" Voyant les deux convives acquiescer, il n'alla pas plus loin dans les présentations sachant qu'Adébaran leur avait déjà expliqué la situation. Ils étaient tous en grande discussion lorsque Saga arriva, prévenant l'Italien que son frère ne viendrait sûrement pas, suivi de peu par Shura et Shaka se tenant par la main. L'Espagnol regarda son ami et lui dit mi-figue mi-raisin: "Tu vois Angelo, j'ai balayé devant ma porte ..."

"Ouais...heureusement que je t'ai donné le balai" Lui répondit l'Italien lui rendant son sourire :"C'est à ça que servent les amis"

"Hé...oui, et moi ton ami...je te rends le balai pour que tu fasses de même."

A ces mots l'Italien le regarda pensivement.

Quelques temps plus tard, Shun alla rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine. Il regarda un moment Shiryu qui regardait dans le vide, il ne bougeait pas perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il s'aperçut de sa présence: "Ah... tu es venu m'aider?"

"Oui... ça va toi? Tu avais l'air perdu il y a un instant?"

"Non ...simplement une petite dispute avec Angelo et..."

"Qu'est ce que tu as contre lui? Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi agressif avec quelqu'un sauf Hadès , mais lui le méritait...alors pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi?" lui demanda gentiment Shun

Shiryu eut un micro sourire en entendant sa question, mais il y avait une souffrance évidente dans ses yeux

"Je...je ne sais pas Shun... enfin si, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui et lui en aime un autre et dans un sens je pense que c'est mieux ainsi... parce que j'ai peur...peur qu'il aille plus loin que de m'embrasser, peur d'avoir un rapport sexuel... peur que pour lui ce ne soit qu'une passade...mais de toute façon son Aphrodite revient dimanche alors...et toi avec Aiolia ça va mieux?"

Shun pas dupe que son frère voulait changer de conversation lui dit affectueusement: "Shi...je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'aies mis cette idée en tête, mais je crois qu'il a des sentiments pour toi et Aphro est son ex... ". Voyant son frère le regarder d'un air de dire on en parle plus, il préféra pour l'instant laisser tomber et répondit à sa question:

"Aiolia est un grand bêta à part m'embrasser rien de chez rien... alors j'ai décidé de lui offrir mon corps pour son anniversaire qui se trouve être vendredi prochain le 16 Août...à ton avis, je fais comment? "

Shiryu regardait son frère comme s'il venait de la planète mars, puis il éclata de rire suivit de Shun.

"Tu fais comme dans Pretty Woman, tu l'attends nu avec seulement une cravate...mon dieu... je n'ose imaginer sa tête " Reprenant son sérieux :" Tu vas vraiment le faire?"

"OUI..."

"Et s'il ne veut pas? Enfin je veux dire... pas qu'il n'en aura pas envie, mais peur que tu sois trop jeune!"

"Ah ça tu peux me croire...vendredi prochain je ne serai plus vierge." Lui répondit Shun avec détermination.

"Je peux vous aider ?" Camus venait de passer la porte et regardait la cuisine avec admiration" Elle est très belle cette cuisine " Le français connaissait Angelo depuis presque un an .Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir chez lui

"Oui...et Shiryu y passe beaucoup de temps. Bon je vais voir mon lion" Shun sortit un plateau d'amuse-bouche dans les mains.

Camus se tourna sur le jeune homme surpris: "Lion?"

"C'est le signe zodiacal d'Aiolia," lui répondit Shiryu. Ils continuèrent à préparer ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien quand Camus lui demanda: "Tu veux être cuisinier plus tard?"

"Non... c'est une passion, mais je ne veux pas en faire mon travail, moi je veux être Designer Graphiste...et toi tu as toujours voulu être cuisinier?"

"Oh que non...moi j'aurais voulu être écrivain et peut-être libraire." Lui répondit rêveusement Camus

"Bah... alors pourquoi être cuisinier?" Lui rétorqua Shiryu.

"Camus?!..."C'était Milo qui l'appelait, soupirant il prit un plateau et se dirigea dehors suivi de Shiryu. Un sourire attristé naquit sur le beau visage du français qui laissa échapper dans un murmure : "Pour ne pas décevoir mon père et surtout pour Milo." C'était le rêve de son père pas le sien .Il se rappela qu'en étant de jeunes adolescents le grec lui disait "Plus tard mon Camus, on sera deux grands cuisiniers, on va reprendre le resto de mon père et le faire prospérer, surtout le plus important... on sera toujours ensemble". Et lui tellement amoureux ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas être cuisinier. Riant en lui même... prospérer...un an qu'ils ont le resto et presque pas de clients, normal le bâtiment avait besoin d'être rénové...

Le soleil se couchait tout doucement pour laissé place à son amie la lune .Les convives discutaient tranquillement en finissant leurs dessert. Sauf Shura et Shaka qui étaient repartis depuis peu et d'après les regards qu'ils se lançaient on devinait aisément pourquoi.

"J'ai une question à te poser Milo? Tu connais Aldébaran ? Et Aiolia tu l'as connu comment?" Lui demanda Shun tout en regardant son grec avec un sourire.

Milo lui répondit gentiment :"Alors...Aldé je le connais depuis des années. Son père venait livrer du poisson et il était ami avec le mien. Aiolia...? On s'est connu au collège, il est devenu mon meilleur ami et l'est resté, je connais aussi Kanon et un peu Angelo, et de vue Shura et Aphrodithe. Et depuis aujourd'hui Saga et Shaka! Quand à mon Camus si vous vous posez la question, je le connais depuis qu'on est tout petit, ma grand-mère maternelle était française et j'allais la voir deux mois tous les ans, les parents de Camus étant des voisins, on se voyait souvent et pour être plus près de lui par la suite, j'ai fait mes études dans la restauration en France. "

Shiryu regardant le Français lui demanda :"Et toi... tu as tout quitté pour venir vivre en Grèce?"

Regardant amoureusement son grec, Camus lui répondit: " oui ...cela va bientôt faire un an que je vis dans ce pays que j'aime beaucoup." à ses mots Milo prit la main de son amour avec tendresse.

Aiolia assit à côté de Shun passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui demanda: "Alors petit lutin satisfait?"

"Oui mon roi lion je le suis". Le détective éclata de rire.

Saga regardait le menu que lui avait proposé Camus pour samedi soir. Le Grec leva les yeux de la liste et demanda: "Tout à l'heure Milo m'a dit que vous alliez rénover votre restaurant? Cela va aller quand même pour recevoir nos invités?"

"Mais oui ...le restaurant est fermé mais on peut recevoir vos invités, cela ne pose pas de problème." le rassura Camus

Tout le monde partit sauf Aiolia à qui Angelo avait proposé de rester dormir, puisque le lendemain il devait aider Milo et Camus pour peindre les murs de la grande salle où les deux restaurateurs devaient recevoir les invités de Saga et, ayant encore une chambre de libre, il serait plus près. L'Italien alla au salon où le petit s'était endormi en regardant un film, il le prit dans ses bras et le monta dans sa chambre, puis le coucha dans son lit tendrement, remonta le drap sur ses épaules et lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir. Revenant dehors il vit les deux frères et le détective en grande conversation ponctuée de rires. L'Italien les rejoignit en se disant qu'il allait remettre à plus tard la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec eux pour la garde de Kiki.

**Hôpital de Paros, dimanche matin:**

Minos venait d'ouvrir les yeux, sur un plafond blanc et des murs l'étant tout autant. Il avait fallu quelques secondes pour que sa mémoire lui revienne. Il se remémora l'interrogatoire d'Aiolia et soupira en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit .Mais ira-t- il jusqu'au bout... allait il vraiment témoigner? Ce qui le préoccupait n'était pas Hadès, mais Eaque, il avait peur que son ami ne comprenne pas.

Soudain il entendit un coup à la porte: "Entrez..." spécifia-t-il se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

"Eaque?..."

"J'ai appris par l'avocat d'Hadès où tu étais...tiens je t'ai apporté des chocolats, je sais que tu les aimes." Il alla déposer la boite sur la petite table près de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit en regardant son ami d'un air ému: "Mon dieu Minos... si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, je m'en veux tellement...tu as failli mourir par ma faute..."

"Arrête tu n'y es pour rien...euh... "Minos prit la main de Eaque dans la sienne, il faut que je te dise ...je...je vais témoigner pour la victime, mais tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne te crois pas, c'est que j'ai vraiment vu Hadès ou son sosie. "

Le Népalais regarda son ami et eut un sourire triste en lui répondant:" Je le sais Minos, mais surtout ne t'en fais pas, on est ami et on le restera...je comprends pourquoi tu témoignes pour Shiryu. Tu aurais voulu que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi ... puis j'ai croisé son regard l'autre fois et j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas. Alors dans l'histoire personne ne ment Hadès a un sosie ou un jumeau. Il faudrait convaincre la police ou le détective d'enquêter là-dessus, je vais en parler à l'avocat d'Hadès."

Minos se sentit soulagé par les paroles de son ami et avec un sourire heureux lui dit que lui aussi allait en parler.

"Tu sors quand et tu vas loger où?"

"Je sors demain ...Aiolia m'a dit qu'il allait me trouver un logement près d'Athènes, et ..."

Quand son ami fut parti Minos était soulagé, mais pour le bien de tous il fallait trouver le sosie avant le procès ...

à suivre...

merci pour les reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Zarbioide pour sa gentillesse et qui a le courage de me corriger et merci à Frazyl pour son soutien.

Leia26 , cela me fait un grand plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite . Merci .

Camillou, Oui Kiki est un petit diable, merci de me suivre.

Neko, je suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic est une jolie découverte. Cela me fait un énorme plaisir..! Merci.

Guest, désolée du retard, voici la suite. Merci

Marine, Merci de ta fidélité. Je suis contente que tu commences à apprécier le couple Angélo/Shiryu et j'espère qu'à la fin de l'histoire tu en sois fan^^.

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 6**

**Aéroport d'Athènes:**

"Il va avoir combien de retard ce putain d'avion?" Grommela Angelo manifestant sa mauvaise humeur en parlant entre ses regarda l'horloge de l'aéroport en faisant des aller- retours. La patience n'étant pas son fort, il sortit dehors pour fumer une cigarette. Il aspira une bouffée de fumée pour l'expirer quelques secondes plus tard par le nez. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à la réaction du gamin s'il avait été là.

A peine revenu dans l'Aéroport, les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et l'italien vit Aphrodite et Ikki sortir. Quand le Suédois remarqua son ami, il lui fit des grands signes en courant à sa rencontre, tout en laissant son pauvre compagnon se débrouiller avec les valises. En bavardant tous les deux, ils étaient arrivés près de l'Audi A5. Ikki arriva à son tour traînant les valises derrière lui. Passablement en colère et jaloux de les voir rire ensemble, il grommela :

"Il ne faut surtout pas m'aider..."

Aphrodite se retourna en lui faisant un sourire :" Chéri attends...je t'aide!" Et il alla chercher sa sacoche bandoulière en cuir noir pour la mettre dans le coffre que l'Italien avait ouvert, en lui laissant sa valise à roulette et le sac à dos qui lui appartenait à Ikki. Le fleuriste lança à Angelo un regard furtif du coin de l'œil, et le vit sourire d'un air moqueur regardant le Japonais qui marmonnait entre ses dents des mots peu distincts.

Une fois dans la voiture, l'architecte regarda dans son rétroviseur Ikki assit à l'arrière et lui demanda: "Alors tu as trouvé des idées originales ? Tu as déjà fait quelques ébauches de plan ?"

Mais avant que le paysagiste ne réponde, Aphrodite surprit, s'exclama:

"Qu'est ce que Saga vient faire ici...?"

Étonné, Angelo vit la Laguna 3 noir laqué de son collègue se garer à côté de la sienne. Curieux, il descendit et demanda:

"Tu …". Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Saga l'apostropha:

"Le PDG Shion de la chaine hôtelière Pope, arrive, ainsi que son directeur général Aioros, son amant Dohko, et son frère Mü.ils ont pris l'avion un jour en avance... Apercevant Aphrodite et Ikki, il les salua en continuant en pleine panique: Comment je vais faire? Je n'ai rien prévu pour les accueillir aujourd'hui... "

Placide, l'Italien voyant son ami s'affoler, voulut le calmer:

"Stop...! Respire un grand coup et tu te calmes... ok... ils arrivent un jour plus tôt... et alors? Quant au repas de ce midi, il y a le resto et ce soir...? L'architecte fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable Tiens c'est Aiolia ..."Angelo ouvrit son portable et répondit à son interlocuteur.

"Hum..."

"..."

"Ok ...je lui dis...oui à tout à l'heure." L'architecte ayant fini sa conversation se tourna vers son homologue qui l'interrogeait du regard:" Il m'a demandé de ramener son frère à Vravrona..." Regardant Aphrodite et Ikki, il leur demanda:

" Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous reconduis après?"

"Non, lui répondit le fleuriste, on prendra une douche chez toi et comme ça je pourrai rencontrer les gamins... en plus Ikki a des trucs à demander à Aiolia. N'est-ce-pas chéri ?"

"Oui... comme il est détective, j'ai des questions à lui poser..."

Voyant les regards curieux des deux architectes, il leur expliqua qu'il recherchait son petit frère depuis des lustres, qu'à l'orphelinat personne ne savait où se trouvait la famille d'adoption de son frère, sûrement à l'étranger lui avait-on dit. Depuis des années, il avait parcouru plusieurs pays, téléphoné partout, mais rien …. Aphrodite lui prit la main en le réconfortant:

"Tu vas voir ...on va le retrouver, tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant."

Ikki le regarda tendrement :

" Je sais ...mais même si je dois y passer encore des années, je n'abandonnerai pas, quitte à continuer ma route...". À ces mots Aphrodite eut un pincement au cœur et eut peur d'un coup.

" On va voir s'ils arrivent ? Il fait trop chaud dehors... Alors vous venez ? " Leur demanda Saga soulagé qu'Aioros parte avec l'Italien.

Ils entendirent quelques minutes plus tard, le haut parleur annonçant que l'avion venant de Los Angeles venait d'atterrir. Angelo regarda Saga d'un air taquin et lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

"ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas fait dérouler le tapis rouge pour monseigneur Shion et sa troupe ?"

Lui mettant une claque derrière la tête, Saga lui dit d'un ton rieur:

"Mais qu'est-ce-que tu peux être con par moment !" Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire sous les yeux amusés des deux autres. Soudain Ikki demanda:

"J'y pense, vous ne les connaissez pas, le PDG Shion et les autres?"

"Non ...lui répondit Saga, pas personnellement, sauf... Aioros le frère d'Aiolia."

"Tiens en parlant du loup les voilà..."Sur ses mots Angélo s'avança à leur rencontre suivi de Saga, Aphrodite et Ikki...

**Vravrona restaurant de Milo:**

Les travaux avançaient dans la joie. Chacun avait son mur à peindre, Milo celui du fond, shiryu côté droit où il y avait deux fenêtres, Shun et Aiolia le gauche avec une porte qui donnait dans la cuisine, quant à Camus celui avec la porte d'entrée. Tout ce petit monde était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'on entendit à la radio, la chanson Gangnam style, une tornade dont la chevelure rousse était sous la casquette qu'il ne quittait plus, arriva en courant et se mit à danser imitant un personnage qui montait à cheval , suivi d'Aiolia et de Milo devant les autres morts de rire. Ne pouvant résister, Shun vint les rejoindre, petits pas sur le côté droit et à nouveau au galop ...

Dans leur délire, ils n'entendirent pas la voiture qui venait de se garer. Les passagers en descendirent et découvrirent la scène, .Aioros regardait son frère et sourit en pensant qu'il ne changeait pas, ainsi que Milo du reste. Angelo lui riait de voir Shun et Kiki s'éclater puis se tournant vers le gamin aux longs cheveux noirs, il eut un pincement au cœur de le voir rester à l'écart. Pourtant on voyait bien dans ses yeux l'envie d'être avec eux mais aussi une peur qui l'en empêchait.

Aphrodite s'était mis à danser sur place, Ikki souriait quand soudain son sourire se figea en apercevant Shun. La ressemblance était étonnante, même couleur de cheveux, les même yeux vert émeraude ainsi que le petit nez en trompette... Aphrodite ayant vu son changement d'expression lui demanda:

"Ça va?"

"Mmmh...oui...je pensais à mon petit frère en voyant le jeune là-bas..." lui murmura- t-il en montrant du menton Shun.

"Ros..."S'écria soudain Aiolia remarquant son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras: " Tu m'as manqué grand frère, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te décider à revenir!"

Aioros serra tendrement son frère et lui murmura :

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...mais le temps passe si vite et être directeur général d'une chaine hôtelière en prend énormément. J'ai quand même réussi à prendre un mois complet pour rattraper le temps et être avec toi."

"Oui c'est super...tiens, je te présente Shun le petit lutin dont je t'ai parlé et ..."

**Chez Saga: **

Après le resto l'architecte avait conduit ses invités chez lui leur avait montré leur chambre ou ils défaisaient leurs valises. Il était soulagé qu'Aioros soit parti avec Angélo. Quand à l'aéroport, il l'avait vu venir vers lui le saluant, il n'avait pas su comment réagir et pourtant ils avaient été les meilleurs amis pendant des années jusqu'à...disons les choses en face jusqu'à ce que lui Saga tombe éperdument amoureux de Rune qui était l'amant de son ami et lui pique, il se souviendra toujours cette journée du 30 mai, le jour de son anniversaire ...

_...Ils l'avaient passé ensemble. Le soir arrivant, ils avaient bu un dernier verre chez lui. Passablement éméché Aioros était allé aux toilettes. L'alcool aidant, Rune et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément. Reprenant ses esprits Saga le repoussa doucement:" Non..."_

_Rune les bras toujours autour du cou du grec murmura: "On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ...Je t'aime Saga..." Quand ils entendirent un verre se briser en même temps qu'un cri de surprise...Aioros était là à les regarder avec stupeur, ses yeux remplis d'incertitude...et de colère._

_"Depuis quand? Répondez...depuis quand vous vous moquez de moi? "Leur cria-t-il. Rune était comme figé sur place, regardant le sol, puis il releva la tête les yeux remplis de larmes "je suis tellement désolé que tu ... je te jure qu'on a jamais..."_

_"Jamais quoi? Couché ensemble? S'écria-t-il la voix remplie de colère_

_"NON...JAMAIS!" S'écria Saga sortant de sa léthargie, puis ne pouvant supporter souffrance de son ami, il baissa les yeux et bégaya:_

_" on...on s'aime...on est tombé amoureux la première fois que tu nous as présenté ...je te jure qu'on a essayé de résister ... on voulait te le dire...mais on ne sa...savait pas..."_

_"Savez pas quoi?... Moi ce que je vois, c'est que vous m'avez trahi tous les deux...". Regardant Saga les yeux pleins de larmes, il lui dit d'une voix chevrotante :_

_"Tu n'es même pas foutu de me regarder en face... tu étais mon ami...jamais je te pardonnerai." Sur ces mots qui scellaient la fin d'une grande amitié, il partit sans un regard en arrière._

_Peut de temps après Saga su par son frère qu'il était parti vivre en Amérique et la seule fois qu'il l'ait revu depuis fut à l'enterrement de Rune qui avait succombé à ce cancer du rein qui avait gagné..._

_"_Hum, hum...?" Lesilence fut troublé par une discrète petite toux, Saga sorti de ses pensées moroses pour se tourner vers celui qui le regardait avec un sourire confus :"Excusez- moi, je voulais vous demandez si je pouvais me faire du thé et..."

"Mais oui ...bien sûr!" S'exclama l'architecte."Venez, je vais vous montrer où cela se trouve."

Quittant la terrasse il rentra dans la maison pour montrer à Mü où se trouver la cuisine. Une fois sur place, il sortit les ingrédients pour faire du thé ainsi que la théière, mit de l'eau à bouillir, quand tout fut prêt, il invita le Tibétain à le suivre. De retour sur la terrasse, bien installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, Mü goutta son thé. Ravi il leva les yeux sur Saga et le félicita:

" Il est délicieux, c'est rare de voir quelqu'un savoir faire un bon thé, surtout à ce que je vois vous préférez le café!"

L'architecte regarda sa tasse vide et eut un sourire amusé :"Oui... mon frère Shaka en est accro et il est très exigeant sur la manière de le faire."

Mü continua de boire son thé par petites gorgées tout en se laissant aller à ses réflexions, Il laissa son regard couler sur l'homme assit à ses côtés. Il était vraiment beau, mais ce qui l'attirait le plus en lui et l'intriquait, était ses yeux d'un vert opaline. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Et celle-ci avait l'air bien mélancolique. L'arrivée de son frère et de Dokho le sortit de son introspection.

"Dieu qu'il fait chaud ..."souffla le chinois en s'asseyant suivi de Shion. Saga se leva pour aller leur chercher une collation et demanda:"Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire?"

" Du thé s'il vous plaît..."lui répondit Shion

De retour Saga posa le plateau et allait les servir quand Dokho intervint :" Non laissez, on va se servir nous-mêmes et vous pouvez nous tutoyer..."

L'après midi passa agréablement. Saga fut surpris de la simplicité de ses hôtes. Il apprit que Shion était tombé immédiatement amoureux de Dokho, quand il l'avait engagé comme détective pour retrouver son fils disparu.

"Depuis combien de temps vous le recherchez maintenant?" demanda Saga

Prenant la main de Shion , le détective lui répondit :"Moi depuis 6 ans ,mais ..."

"Dix ans ...il a été enlevé à la clinique quatre jours après sa naissance..." Voyant la surprise dans les yeux de l'architecte, Shion expliqua:

" Ma femme est morte en couche, elle n'a pas eu le bonheur de le tenir une seule fois dans ses bras... mon fils Kilian a été enlevé le quatrième jour au soir par une infirmière d'après les policiers, mais c'était surement un déguisement"

Anticipant la question muette de son hôte :" Dokho je l'aime, quant à ma défunte femme... je l'aimais bien sans plus, c'était un mariage arrangé, je voulais un héritier ... quatre ans après, la police ayant abandonné les recherche, j'ai décidé de faire appel à une agence de détectives."

"J'espère que vous finirez par le retrouver... Ikki, le paysagiste qui travaille avec nous, lui aussi recherche son frère. Cela doit être terrible de ne pas savoir ..."dit Saga songeur

"Oui... le jour du terrible accident qui a causé la mort de mes parents et de mon petit frère..."Emu Dokho s'arrêta quelques instant puis continua: "Le fils des amis de mon père et ma mère qui était du même âge que Shiryu, a disparu, ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé. C'est terrible pour eux ... cela fait quatorze ans. " Ajouta- t'il tristement

Voulant détendre l'atmosphère Mü proposa:" Et si on faisait un petit plongeon dans la piscine?"...

**Chez Angelo:**

Après avoir fini les peintures, ils s'étaient rendus chez Angelo pour une bonne douche bien méritée, sauf Milo et Camus qui la prenaient chez eux. L'Italien regarda son ami et profitant qu'ils soient seuls, le questionna:

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé amoureux et que lui aussi, en plus il est très attentionné, contrairement à moi... alors… ? » Le poussa-t-il à se confier.

Aphodite coula un regard vers lui et demanda:

" C'est vrais qu'Ikki n'a pas voulu être embauché ? Qu'il a opté pour un contrat?"

"Oui...il doit rester le temps que son boulot pour l'hôtel soit fini."

Comprenant pourquoi le fleuriste lui posait cette question, il répliqua :

" Maintenant il a sûrement changé d'avis, je sais qu'il bouge beaucoup pour retrouver son frère, mais il t'aime Aphro, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!"

Soupirant tristement le Suédois murmura:

" Mais il est prêt à partir à la recherche de son frère s'il n'est pas en Grèce ...à me quitter et après ça il dit qu'il m'aime...?"Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Angélo se leva et le prit dans ses bras, Aphrodite ayant mis sa tête sur son épaule, l'architecte lui caressa les cheveux en le consolant comme il l'avait fait si souvent.

" Hé...! Si je dérange il faut le dire...je pensais que c'était fini vous deux!" gronda la voix d'Ikki dont le regard lançait des éclairs. Les deux amis regardèrent de concert l'homme qui venait de les admonester et virent non seulement deux yeux gris presque noirs de colère mais aussi les regards surpris des autres et les yeux verts chargé de réprobation et aussi de dépit de Shiryu.

Angelo leva les mains en signe d'apaisement puis s'adressa au paysagiste :

"Je ne faisais que consoler mon ami...OK? Maintenant c'est à ton tour." Lui lançant un regard indigné, il poussa doucement Aphro vers Ikki qui le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

Sachant très bien ce qui le rendait triste, honteux de la peine causée par l'absence d'explications, il affirma:

"Tu sais ... pour toi je suis prêt à ranger ma valise même si je cherche sans arrêt mon frère, maintenant je ne suis plus seul et je peux le faire d'ici." À ces mots le Suédois avait relevé son visage, un sourire timide commençait à naître sur ses lèvres. "Tu crois que j'offre une rose rouge à tout le monde?" Ajouta d'un ton malicieux Ikki qui, ne pouvant résister à cette jolie bouche qui semblait l'inviter, l'embrassa passionnément sous les applaudissements de Milo qui venait d'arriver avec Camus.

**Quelques temps plus tard, Aiolia demanda: **

"Ikki ...tu as une photo de ton frère? J'ai des amis dans la police et je peux demander à l'un d'eux d'effectuer quelques recherches...on sait jamais!"

"Oui ...je l'ai toujours sur moi". En sortant la photo de son portefeuille, le Japonais la fit tomber. Étant à ses pieds, Shiryu la ramassa. La regardant avec étonnement, il s'écria:" Whao ...on dirait Shun !" Puis fronçant les sourcils, il regarda son frère et lui dit: "Mais ...c'est toi...? Regarde c'est le même pendentif, j'ai des photos en haut, je vais les chercher...ainsi que ton médaillon."Passant à côté de son frère déconcerté, il lui remit la photo et partit chercher les autres.

Shun avait blanchi en la regardant, puis fixant Ikki, émit d'une voix troublée:

" Il a raison, je ...je crois que c'est moi ..."

Shiryu revint avec les photos et les montra au paysagiste ainsi que la moitié d'un médaillon où il y avait dessus la partie droite d'un oiseau. Ikki sortit son médaillon où il y avait l'autre moitié et les relia ensemble, l'oiseau au complet apparut représentant un Phénix. Retournant celui de Shun, il y vit gravée sa date de naissance et sur le sien celle de son frère.

L'atmosphère était remplie d'émotion. Les larmes aux yeux, le Japonais prit Shun dans ses bras. Il sentait les secousses du jeune corps qui pleurait contre lui en murmurant: "Je le savais... au fond de moi je le savais". "Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, après toute ses années enfin je l'ai retrouvé". Le serrant plus fort il se laissa aller et pleura ...pleura de joie, de bonheur, enfin...enfin, ce mot qui revenait sans cesse enfin...

**Le lendemain matin chez Aiolia:**

Le détective préparait le petit déjeuner quand il entendit:

"Hum...cela sent bon. "

Il se retourna pour voir son frère en caleçon qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Le lui rendant, Aiolia lui présenta une assiette remplis de koulouri et de Koulourakia. Aioros s'assit à la table de cuisine, prenant un de ses petits gâteaux grecs dont il raffolait. Commençant à manger il demanda:

" Me dis pas que c'est toi qui les a fait?"

"Non, ils viennent de la boulangerie, mais pas ça..."Il posa devant les yeux étonnés de son frère un café frappé avec une paille et s'assit face à lui, prit un petit gâteau qu'il dégusta, "Dis...? Cela ne te dérange pas, t'es sûr ? Que Minos... tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé hier soir, vienne ici quelques jours?" lui demanda- t-il

"Non...mais ...Shun, lui cela ne le dérange pas ?"

"Je crois pas...mais de toute façon il n'a rien à craindre. "Assura Aiolia

"Hum...tu peux me déposer chez Milo avant d'aller chercher Minos, je lui ai promis un coup de main. On part quand?" Demanda Aioros

"Dans trente minutes...euh... tu vas sûrement voir Saga. Je sais qu'il doit passer chez Angelo avec Shion et..."

"Je sais Lia...Tu sais, je ne lui en veux plus depuis longtemps, j'ai même essayé de lui parler le jour de l'enterrement. Mais il a tout fait pour m'éviter comme hier du reste, alors...". Haussant les épaules il soupira. S'étant levé, il mit son verre dans l'évier puis dit avant de monter prendre sa douche:" je me dépêche..!"

**Chez Angelo:**

L'Italien repensait à la soirée de la veille très riche en rebondissements et émotions. Avant de partir, Ikki avait passé un bon moment seul avec Shun. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire, tant de temps à rattraper. Angelo était content pour eux, d'ailleurs le Japonais revenait avec Aphrodite cet après -midi. Avec tout ça il n'avait pas encore parlé aux gosses, il devait profiter que Kiki ayant dormi chez son nouvel ami n'était pas encore rentré. L'architecte préparait le petit déjeuner habillé seulement d'un short quand il les entendit arriver.

"Bonjour...j'ai fait le p'ti déj', allez vous asseoir j'arrive..."leur cria-t-il.

Shiryu et Shun se regardèrent d'un air de surprise puis un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres, le plus jeune s'exclama:

" Whaoo Angelo qui cuisine ça c'est un scoop!"

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dehors quand ils virent sur la table un pichet de jus d'oranges ainsi que trois verres. Shun versa de ce jus dans deux verres, en tendit un à son frère et goûta.

"Il a pris la peine de presser des oranges!?"

Septique Shiryu but à son tour,

" hum...moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que ça ne sente pas le brûlé ". À ces mots, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

De la cuisine, l'Italien les voyant rire eut un soupir de soulagement. C'est bon Angelo... vas-y fonce, ils ont l'air de bonne humeur. Bien que Shun l'était toujours, par contre le gamin, il passait de la gentillesse à l'agressivité en un instant. Mais en étant honnête c'était normal vu qu'il ne dormait presque pas la nuit avec ce cauchemar qui revenait sans cesse. Il entendait ses gémissements, ses pleurs, puis plus rien, seulement la porte qui s'ouvrait, les pas dans l'escalier. Plusieurs fois il était tombé sur Shun qui comme lui avait été réveillé par les plaintes faibles et inarticulées. Mais à chaque fois la porte était fermée à clef et à chaque fois cette voix remplie de larmes qui répondait :

" C'est bon Shun... ça va... c'était un cauchemar... s'il te plait..! Va te recoucher."

Et à chaque fois quand il était descendu, Angelo le suivait discrètement. Shiryu s'asseyait sur le banc et restait là à regarder les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme épuisé de ses nuits sans sommeil. À ce moment-là, il sortait de l'ombre. S'avançant discrètement, il le prenait dans ses bras, le remontait dans sa chambre, le déposant doucement dans son lit où il avait pris l'habitude de s'allonger un peu avec lui, partant avant son réveil. S'en était-il aperçu? En tout cas il n'en avait jamais parlé." Sortant de ses pensées, Angelo alla vers eux les plateaux dans les mains.

Les plaçant devant eux, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il déclara:

"Petit déjeuner Italien. " Alla chercher le sien et s'assit à son tour scrutant les deux jeunes qui regardaient leur plateaux surpris .Il y avait un assortiment de viennoiseries, de la brioche (ciambella), de la confiture, un bol de fruits...

"Je vous ai mis un chocolat à la place du café sachant que vous n'aimez pas." Content de les voir manger de bon cœur, il fit de même.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, enfin surtout des retrouvailles des deux frères. Quand Angelo se décida de se jeter à l'eau:

" Euh...j'ai un truc à vous dire." Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention des deux jeunes hommes, il continua:" Bah voilà c'est à propos de Kiki... je voudrais l'adopter... je...j'en ai discuté avec Shura et il pense que ce serait bien de faire la demande maintenant...et ...bah... je voulais vous mettre au courant et savoir ce que vous en pensez avant d'en parler à Kiki?" Il leur lança un regard interrogateur.

Le moment de surprise passé, Shun lui répondit :

"Je pense que Kiki sera content que tu l'adoptes mais..."

"Mais...moi je ne le suis pas ...c'est moi qui doit avoir la garde de Kiki! Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que j'allais accepter ?je suis son frère aîné c'est à moi de ... de..."

"De quoi Shiryu? Sois réaliste...le juge ne te donnera jamais la garde de ton frère, primo tu es trop jeune, deuxio tu n'as pas fini tes études, n'as pas de travail, ni de logement...écoutez ...je ne veux pas vous séparer de votre frère. Au contraire, je voudrais que vous continuiez à vivre ici et...". Regardant Shiryu qui lui lançait un regard chargé de réprobation, il continua" Essaie de comprendre... si je ne demande pas la garde de Kiki, après le procès, je ne pourrai plus le garder. Tu préfères qu'il soit placé chez des étrangers ou à l'orphelinat? On peut lui demander son avis...non?"

Shun qui avait blanchi s'écria:

" Oh non ...mon Dieu ...je suis d'accord pour que tu demandes la garde de Kiki ! Hein...Shiryu ?"

Regardant ses pieds, Shiryu ne répondit pas tout de suite, assimilant les propos d'Angelo. Ça l'énervait mais il comprenait pourquoi l'Italien voulait faire ces démarches. Levant son regard sur l'Italien, il énonça:

" Ok...mais dès que je peux assumer mon frère et s'il le souhaite, il viendra vivre avec moi!"

Soupirant de contentement Angélo précisa:

" Oui...et surtout comme je l'ai dit, cela ne change rien, vous restez tous les trois ici ..."

"Bonjour!" Lança un petit rouquin arrivant en courant "hum... des croissants"

Il en prit un et commença à le manger. Angelo en profita pour lui parler. Quand il eut fini, Kiki le regardait, ses deux grands yeux gris remplis de surprise, puis sortant de sa léthargie, il sauta au cou de l'Italien :

" Je suis trop content de rester ici et que tu deviennes...? Dis... je pourrais t'appeler papa?" En posant la question il était devenu tout rouge. L'architecte le serra un peu plus, dissimulant son trouble sous un rire un peu confus:

" Bah... tu m'appelles comme tu veux, mais tu crois pas que je suis trop jeune pour être ton père?"

Fronçant les sourcils, Kiki réfléchit puis déclara sérieusement:

" Hum...alors je continuerai à t'appeler Angelo et quand on me demandera qui tu es, je dirais que t'es mon papa de cœur." À ces mots l'Italien sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotion, le jeune garçon regarda ses frères et après un moment de cogitation, demanda:

" Mais...Shy et Shun eux aussi tu vas les adopter?"

Angelo éclata de rire:

" Non... ils vont bientôt être majeurs tous les deux et puis Shun a un grand frère maintenant, mais rassure-toi, comme je l'ai dit rien ne va changer et ils vont continuer à vivre ici."

Kiki se retourna vers ses frères, leur faisant un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage, puis il se fit plus anxieux:

" Vous allez rester hein?". Il planta son regard un peu inquiet dans celui de Shiryu :" T'es d'accord? Tu vas rester?"

Lui faisant un sourire réconfortant, Shiryu acquiésa:

" Je suis d'accord pour qu'Angelo ait ta garde, le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux et à ce que je vois tu l'es... et oui je vais rester... " Content de la réponse, le petit diablotin décréta qu'il allait mettre sa salopette pour aider au resto de Milo. Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Shiryu qui l'avait prononcée d'un ton ironique:" Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'on me supporte..!"

Entendant un bruit Shun se leva:

"Je vais voir, cela doit être Aiolia et son frère...heu...merci Angelo". Il partit à la rencontre de son lion non sans avoir lancé à son frère un regard lui disant de rester cool.

L'architecte le regarda partir en souriant tendrement, pensant qu'il était vraiment adorable. Il y en avait un qui avait bien de la chance. Puis son regard dévia sur le gamin qui le regardait d'un air narquois. Dire qu'hier et même ce matin il s'apitoyait sur lui. Là, à l'instant il avait plutôt envi de ...? Bah de l'embrasser, de lui faire perdre ce regard provocant, le remplaçant par un de désir. Mais là, à l'instant, il lui rendit son regard, se leva une expression mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

" Rassure-toi... je suis prêt pour ..."faisant semblant de réfléchir:" ...pour te supporter ...gamin...". À ce mot Shiryu vit rouge et allait riposter verbalement, quand …

"Ah non cela suffit vous deux..!"Shun les toisait, les poings sur les hanches, d'une expression furibonde. Aioros sourit d'un air amusé quant à Aiolia, lui, regardait son petit lutin. "Il a du caractère pensa-t-il un sourire fier sur ses lèvres". Surprit Shiryu lança un regard à son frère d'excuse, quant à l'Italien, il leva les deux mains en geste d'acquiescement, les yeux malicieux.

**Quelques heures plus tard, Athènes: **

La sonnette de la porte d'entée retentit, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs alla ouvrir en s'exclamant: " j'ai failli attendre..."

"Je suis désolé, mais au moment de partir, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Valentine, il a rencontré Aiolia et la pute au port de Parikia à Paros qui attendaient l'avocat d'Hades, pour se rendre à la villa. D'après notre flic, le détective a des doutes sur sa culpabilité pour le viol."

"... et qu'est-ce qu'il pense trouver? Rien... il ne trouvera rien! Je ne suis pas le meilleur tueur professionnel pour rien!" s'exclama-il le regard mauvais

"...mais pourquoi tu t'en prends à Hades et au jeune? Il n'y a pas de contrat sur eux..."

"Pharaon ...ce que je fais avec l'avocat ne te regarde en aucun cas, mais sache que c'est personnel et que je n'aurai pas de repos tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait souffrir le plus possible. Pour l'instant je m'amuse avec lui et quand j'en aurai fini, je le tuerai. Si j'ai violé Shiryu, c'était pour faire accuser Hades et aussi pour lui faire mal... puis tu comprends à force d'épier le gamin sur les vidéos, la façon qu'il avait de lui tenir tête, son courage et ce corps magnifique que je pouvais voir sous toutes les coutures...j'ai eu envie de le gouter "

Pharaon à ses mots avait blanchi, mort de jalousie, il s'exclama:

" Tu as mis une caméra dans sa chambre?"

"Ahahah...non dans la salle de bain c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. " ricana-t-il " Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses, n'oublions pas pourquoi tu es là! Vas dans la chambre, déshabilles-toi, moi j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer."

Quand il fut parti dans son bureau, Pharaon soupira tristement et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il aimait Ares, il tuerait père et mère pour lui, enfin si ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, étant dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas entendu le tueur revenir, que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le retourner et l'embrasser à pleine bouche puis la quittant il lui murmura:

"C'est parfait, tu sais se que tu dois faire maintenant ... tu es ma petite pute à moi..." il poussa son amant sur le lit et il le regarda de son regard bleu glacial, d'un air sadique.

Allongé nu sur le lit Pharaon joua le jeu, il baisa les yeux humblement et énonça timidement: " Maitre...je suis votre pute, je vous appartiens, ordonnez mon maitre, je satisferai tous vos désirs."

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Le tueur s'allongea à ses cotés faisant glisser sa main sur son corps et commença à l'embrasser descendant vers les tétons qu'il mordilla, ses lèvres continuèrent l'exploration jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses et enfin au sexe qu'il prit en bouche en faisant des va- et- vient. N'en pouvant plus, le jeune amant s'était accroché aux draps, rempli du plaisir que lui procurait cette bouche qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, puis dans un cri de jouissance, il éjacula dans la cavité buccale d'Ares. S'essuyant du revers de la main, le tueur lui ordonna:

"Maintenant ma petite pute... à moi," il s'assit sur le bord du lit écartant les jambes lui faisant signe de se mettre à genoux, il lui prit la tête qu'il dirigea à son sexe. Pharaon commença à le lécher puis le prit en bouche. En pleine délectation Ares s'écria :

" ...oh oui ...continus comme ça... ah...ah...oui c'est ça...jusqu'au fond...ah... il tenait la tête de son amant pour approfondir la fellation puis dans un râlement, il éjacula...

Quelques temps plus tard, Ares prenait une douche. Pendant ce temps allongé dans la lit, Pharaon eut une grimace de douleur et sentit les larmes qui commencèrent à lui picoter les yeux. Pourtant il avait accepté de jouer le jeu par amour pour son amant, ce jeu du maitre et de l'esclave.

Le tueur sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille, alla rejoindre son jeune amant, pencha son visage sur le sien l'embrassant tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille:

" C'était bon ...tu as été parfait...tu veux me faire plaisir?"

Se demandant se qu'il allait encore exiger de lui, acquiesça :

"Oui..?"

"Bien...je veux que tu deviennes ami avec Shiryu et Shun..."

"Hein? Mais...mais comment? Et pourquoi!?" S'écria horrifié Pharaon " Ne...ne me demandes pas ça!"

"Si...je te demande de devenir ami avec eux! Comment te dire, j'ai envie de jouer et comme ça tu seras le loup dans la bergerie, je veux que tu mettes la pagaille. " Voyant l'incertitude dans les yeux de son jeune amant il essaya de l'amadouer:" Chéri..!" Commençant à lui mordiller l'oreille, il lui chuchota: "Allez... Tu as dis que tu voulais me faire plaisir...et n'hésite pas à briser la relation amoureuse de Shun et de shiryu s'ils en ont une."

Vaincu Pharaon demanda:

" Bon...je fais comment pour devenir leur ami?"

"J'ai un stratagème, je vais t'expliquer ..."

Quand son amant fut parti, Ares eu un sourire mauvais:

" Oui...je vais bien m'amuser, cet idiot me demande pourquoi je m'en prends à Hades et aux gosses! Si cet homme qui m'a rejeté ainsi que ma mère, ce monstre qui l'a laissé mourir dans cet asile. Ce type qui ne m'a jamais aimé et m'a abandonné à d'autres personnes, qui a donné tout son amour à un seul de ses fils, Hades, parce que lui n'était pas un bâtard. S'il ne m'avait pas déshérité en changeant son testament et donnant ce qui devait me revenir, aux trois gamins Shiryu, Shun et Kiki dont son cher frère qu'il détestait tant avait la garde. Si ...ce père m'avait aimé et pas renié, il ne se serait pas vengé de la sorte. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, alors il avait commencé sa vengeance sur son père en le tuant sous les traits de son cher Hades. La chirurgie esthétique avait du bon."

**Paros port de parikia:**

Aiolia avait été chercher Minos à l'hôpital et maintenant ils attendaient sur le port Rhadamanthe qui devait l'accompagner jusqu'à la villa d'Hadès. Son ami policier venant de partir, le portable en main, il lança un regard à son compagnon, lui demandant:

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à ton appart' pour récupérer quelque chose?"

"Non...j'ai téléphoné au propriétaire, et il m'a dit qu'il avait donné mes fringues à son fils en dédommagement des loyers en retard...c'est pas grave, je me fais deux, trois clients et le tour est joué. Tiens en parlant client, va falloir que je m'en trouve de nouveaux, si je veux pouvoir payer un loyer. Si tu as des relations qui cherche un prostitué... "

Regardant du coin de l'œil le détective qui n'avait pas bronché à ses propos, il ne put s'empêcher de le narguer. Il prit un ton aguicheur:

"J'fais même des extras qui sont très appréciés... si tu veux, je peux t'en faire gratuitement pour l'hébergement..."

Avec un micro sourire Aiolia lui répondit:

" Je me doute que tu es très bon en la matière, mais j'ai un petit copain que j'aime et si j'ai besoin d'extra c'est à lui que je demanderai. Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne lâches pas la prostitution ? Trouves toi un travail. C'est peut être l'occasion ...non?"

"Bah oui ...facile à dire...et je fais quoi ? De toute façon je ne sais faire que ça! Tient voila Rhadamanthe."

Suivant le regard de Minos le détective vit non pas un avocat mais deux venir vers eux, surpris que le Norvégien connaissait l'Anglais, il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

" Tu le connais?"

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il lui répondit:

" Bah oui...je l'ai eu comme client...un sacré coup!"

Éberlué, Aiolia ne sut qu'ajouter et commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne chose qu'il vienne quelques jours chez lui: "A part lui... tu connais beaucoup de monde à Athènes ?"

"Pour me faire plus de fric, deux trois jours par mois, je fréquentais un bar où il y a pas mal de prostitués, les clients le savaient et n'avaient que l'embarras du choix et je peux te dire que j'étais très demandé, ça répond à ta question?"

Arrivé à leur hauteur Rhadamanthe plissa les yeux, fit un signe de tête à Minos et serra la main du détective. Quant à Shura, il les salua un sourire aux lèvres. Maussade l'Anglais dit:

" J'ai eu la surprise de voir mon confrère qui attendait la navette sur l'embarcadère."

A ses paroles l'espagnol eut un sourire en coin et dit :

" J'ai pensé que je devais être là moi aussi, après tout, je suis l'avocat de la victime."

"Oui tu as eu raison...Bon on y va?" lança Aiolia

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient dans la maison d'Hadès et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Si une petite pièce sans fenêtre au sous-sol où il y avait un vieux matelas posé à même le sol, des toilettes et un lavabo. Effarés, ils regardèrent Rhadamanthe qui s'exclama:

"Ne me regardez pas de cette façon , je ne sais rien au sujet de cette pièce!"

Revenu au rez-de-chaussée, le regard d'Aiolia capta un répondeur, il l'ouvrit et écouta les messages:

"Bizarre..!" s'exclama le détective: "Écoutez... vous entendez là on dirait qu'on a effacé un message...je vais le prendre pour le faire étudié on sait jamais. Les gosses ont affirmé qu'Hadès leur a dit de vive voix en début d'après-midi qu'ils allaient au cirque. Par contre, lui soutient qu'il les a appelé et qu'il a eu le répondeur."

"Oui mais si Hadès dit la vérité comment l'autre sosie où je ne sais pas qui, pouvait savoir qu'il était sorti depuis le matin? Ou pour le cirque?" Questionna Shura.

Tout en regardant dans sa petite sacoche Aiolia leur sourit "Micro... cela pourrait être la solution".

Puis il montra un petit appareil en disant :

" Détecteur de micros et caméras, avec ça on va voir tout de suite, si il y en a …". Il fit toutes les pièces une à une, commençant par le haut. Il était dans la salle de bains des jeunes, suivi des trois autres, quand soudain un point lumineux apparut dans le viseur de l'appareil, la lumière rouge alla refléter un point rouge sur une sorte de lentille.

"Bingo!". Le détective se dirigea vers une applique murale, il regarda de près et s'écria:

" Putain ...elle est là …".

Il regarda de nouveau dans sa sacoche et sortit un tournevis dévissa la vis. Il fit tourner un peu le luminaire et sous les yeux surpris des deux avocats ainsi que de Minos sortit d'un petit trou fait derrière l'applique une camera."Les gars on a à faire à un professionnel ".

D'un coup il blanchit et dit, lançant un regard mauvais à Rhadamanthe:

" Ce salaud matait les gosses...si je découvre qui c'est... je lui mets une raclée... qui que ce soit..."

Quand ils sortirent de la villa, le détective avait découvert encore deux caméras dans le séjour et le bureau ainsi que deux micros : un dans le téléphone, et un dans un spot qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

"Cela prouve qu'Hadès est innocent" prononça l'Anglais

"Ah oui..? Moi je trouve, que ça ne l'innocente pas du viol...Bon d'accord ...je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait mis des micros et caméras, à moins d'être complètement cinglé, ce que je ne crois pas. Mais de là à dire qu'il est tout blanc il y a une marge. " L'apostropha Shura

Minos qui jusque là n'avait rien dit leur soumit:

" Si je peux donner mon avis... la personne qui a violé Shiryu est celle qui l'a vu être embrassé par Eaque, et d'après ce que dit Shiryu, sans le vouloir il disculpe son beau père. "

Regardant son dossier Rhadamanthe poursuivit à son tour:

"D'après Shiryu son violeur lui a dit qu'il l'avait vu être embrassé dans cette boite...je cite ses mots : _Comment as-tu osé te laisser embrasser par ce déchet..._ Pourtant Hadès est arrivé après donc il ne pouvait pas le savoir."

Shura ne répondit pas, mais en ouvrant la portière du côté passager dit:

"Celui qui a mis les caméras pouvait tranquillement voir de chez lui tout ce qui se passait chez Hadès?

"Hum...et entendre... avant de reprendre la navette je vais passer au commissariat pour les tenir au courant et je porte le tout à celui d'Athènes..."

**Fin d'après midi resto de Milo:**

Camus était assis tranquillement dehors perdu dans ses réflexions. Les travaux avançaient d'un grand pas, il faut dire que les amis de Milo, les siens aussi maintenant, avaient mis les bouchées doubles. Demain Angelo venait faire une tonnelle devant et sur le côté du resto. Il soupira en se demandant si cela sera suffisant pour avoir des clients et surtout en avait-il envie ? En vérité non, mais comment dire à son amant que lui, aurait voulu être écrivain et pourquoi Milo ne préférait-il pas un salon de thé où on ferait toutes sortes de boissons non alcoolisés, toutes sortes de pâtisseries, après tout c'était leurs spécialités. Mais il ne dira rien, sachant que faire revivre le restaurant de son père était le rêve de son amant. Tout ça, parce qu'ils avaient voulu faire plaisir, lui à son père et Milo au sien et particulièrement être avec lui alors lui s'était senti obligé de continuer, surtout que son Grec était de plus en plus passionné par ce métier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas une chaise se placer à côté de lui, mais sentit la main de Milo prendre la sienne. Il se tourna vers lui et quand son regard croisa le regard bleu ciel, il y vit tellement d'amour que son cœur se serra et bien malgré lui ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Milo se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit une larme venir mouiller leurs lèvres, releva la tète en fronçant les sourcils puis demanda:

" Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas mon Camus? Depuis qu'on est revenu de France tu n'es plus le même..! Je t'en prie ...dis-moi...c'est à cause de moi?" En disant ces mots, sa voix trembla.

"Mais non voyons... Tu te mets des idées en tête, un petit coup de cafard. T'inquiète pas, ça va passer." Lui faisant un sourire coquin il chuchota à son oreille:

" J'ai envie de toi... Fais-moi l'amour Milo..."

Les yeux agrandis de surprise, le Grec ne se fit pas prier. Il le prit par la main, lui réclamant la bouche de plus en plus passionnément, quittant ses lèvres gonflées du baiser. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard, ses yeux bleu océan remplis de désir, ses joues rougies, son Camus était magnifique .Il l'entraîna derrière lui, impatient de lui faire l'amour...

Fin du chapitre 6

Merci à ceux ou celles qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic et un grand merci pour les reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir.

Bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

_Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Zarbioide pour sa gentillesse et qui a le courage de me corriger et merci à Frazyl pour son soutien_

_Guest, je te remercie :) voici la suite._

_Camillou, merci à toi pour ta fidélité cela me fait un énorme plaisir._

_Marine, je suis contente que tu sois devenue fan du couple Angélo/Shiryu. Pour les futurs couples patiences ils vont arriver!_

_Ignis, merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire c'est gentil. Je suis contente que tu trouves marrant nos deux compères. Bon... ils vont avoir encore quelques petites péripéties, mais je n'en dis pas plus! _

_**Bonne lecture ^ ^ **_**_**

**Chapitre 7**

**Maison d'Angelo:**

Le portail étant ouvert, la Peugeot 407 suivit une allée en pierres naturelles où l'on trouvait de chaque côté une pelouse, disons plutôt de l'herbe, avec des arbres qui apportaient de l'ombre, rafraîchissant l'air ambiant. Aiolia se gara devant l'entrée de la maison de l'Italien, lorsqu'il entendit son voisin assis sur le siège passager annoncer:

"Elle a du charme cette maison."

Descendant de la voiture le détective suivit le regard de Minos, c'était vrai qu'elle avait de l'attrait. Toute la maison était blanche, la porte d'entrée ainsi que le tour des fenêtres et les volets étaient bleus. L'emplacement pour garer au moins trois voitures était en pierres naturelles qui allait jusque le devant de la maison où traînaient de grands pots en grès avec de petits arbres à fleurs tandis qu'une glycine décorait de sa cascade de fleurs mauves le mur de la façade, cette maison avait du cachet tout en restant dans le style grec. Regardant le Norvégien Aiolia lui dit :

" Viens...je vais voir si mon frère est là."

"Non je préfère attendre ici...je vais me mettre à l'ombre sous cet arbre." Lui affirma Minos et sans demander son reste, il alla s'asseoir sous le vieux chêne allongeant les jambes devant lui.

Haussant les épaules Aiolia se rendit derrière la maison en suivant le petit chemin en pierre sur le côté .En arrivant il vit son frère en grande discussion avec Angelo.

"Salut...vous êtes seuls? Il est où mon petit lutin?" Questionna le détective

Se levant avec un sourire en coin, l'Italien lui précisa:

"Il est parti avec Shiryu rechercher Kiki chez son ami,...tu restes manger? Je pose la question car Shun l'a déjà suggéré à Aioros ... bière?"

Voyant le détective acquiescer, Angelo alla lui en chercher une. Aiolia s'enquit à son frère:

"Saga n'est pas venu?"

Aioros soupira puis répondit:

"Non ...il a téléphoné à Angelo pour lui dire que Shion voulait visiter le Cap Sounion et qu'ils venaient tous les quatre demain dans la journée...et toi ton enquête?"

"Bonne question, justement j'allais t'interroger!" dit l'Italien lui tendant une canette .

" J'ai retrouvé des petites caméras et micros dont une dans la salle de bain des gosses." En disant ses mots sa mâchoire s'était contractée. Quant à l'architecte, il était devenu livide et s'écria:

"Putain ...si je le tenais ce sale voyeur, je lui referais le visage au carré." Braquant son regard sur Aiolia, il demanda: "C'est Hadès..?"

"Non ...je ne crois pas... plus ça vient plus je pense à un sosie ou un jumeau ...vous saurez faire la différence entre Kanon et Saga habillés et coiffés de la même façon?" Les questionna Aiolia

Avec un sourire amusé Aioros rétorqua:

"Non...mais il faudrait que Kanon ne parle pas!"

"C'est sûr que s'il l'ouvre, il est repéré de suite...mais pour revenir à Hadès et son soi-disant jumeau ce n'est pas possible. Dans ce cas ils seraient monozygotes et ils auraient le même ADN .Mais sur le plaid ce n'était pas le même...merde cela devient de plus en plus compliqué!" Affirma Angelo

"Ah bon...je ne savais pas que des vrais jumeaux avaient le même ADN et ils ont les mêmes empreintes ?"Questionna à son tour Aioros surpris.

"Non elles sont différentes, mais entre nous si l'autre enfoiré avait un jumeau, il serait au courant...non?"

Le détective regardait l'Italien surpris parce qu'il venait de dire, il s'exclama:

"Mais quel con je suis! J'ai enquêté sur Hadès et il n'a pas de frère légitime, mais si son père avait eu un second fils avec une autre femme et qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu. Peut-être cefrère ferait ça pour se venger?"

"Si je suis ta logique ... l'avocat a un frère illégitime qui veut se venger de lui en le faisant accuser de viol. Mais même s'ils se ressemblent, cela ne serait pas comme des jumeaux ...Shiryu n'aurait pas accusé son beau père...il n'est pas miraud quand même!" Objecta l'architecte

Soupirant le détective but une gorgée de sa bière et après un petit moment de réflexion déclara:

"Hum...je vais quand même continuer à chercher si Hadès n'aurait pas un frère ...je pense que pour l'instant, il ne faut rien dire aux gosses surtout pour les caméras. Shura préfère attendre un peu pour leur en parler...". Il regarda l'Italien par dessous et se demanda s'il devait lui parler de la pièce qu'ils avaient découverts dans la villa à Paros et se dit que non... il ne voulait pas le voir débarquer chez l'avocat, dans l'état d'esprit où il était, il serait bien capable de l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

**Pendant ce temps:**

Minos trouvait le temps long, il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et vit un pêcher près du muret qui délimitait le devant de la maison avec le trottoir en terre enherbé jouxtant la route. Il alla cueillir une pêche et s'assit sur ce petit mur où il dégusta le fruit. Il regardait le champ d'oliviers de l'autre côté de la route en soupirant de bien -être. Le paysage était magnifique et calme .Cette tranquillité fut interrompue par des voix qui venaient vers lui. Minos sauta et regarda d'où venait ces sons, il vit venir vers lui trois garçons dont il reconnut tout de suite les deux plus vieux.

Les deux jeunes qui l'avaient vu eux aussi, se rappelaient très bien de lui. Shiryu passa en lui faisant un signe de tête. Évitant son regard, il continua son chemin. Shun s'arrêta à son niveau, il lui dit bonjour en souriant et Kiki s'enquerra:

"Salut...Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? T'es qui?"

"Je suis Minos et j'attends Aiolia."

"Ah...". Sa curiosité satisfaite, Kiki partit en courant.

"Tu attends Aiolia?" Le voyant acquiescer de la tête, Shun l'informa que le détective devait sûrement rester dîner.

"Oh...il ne m'a rien dit, je...je vais attendre ici." Répondit le Norvégien mal à l'aise.

"Bon si tu préfères... j'en parle à Angelo ...à tout de suite" Le laissant, Shun rejoignit les autres derrière la maison.

Arrivant sur la terrasse il alla directement dans les bras de son lion l'embrassant tendrement, puis glissa à son oreille:

"J'ai demandé à Minos de venir, mais il a paru gêné."

"Ah Oui ...c'est vrai ... Angelo ça te dérange pas si Minos reste manger?" Demanda le Grec

L'Italien lança un regard vers Shiryu, le questionnant des yeux. Le jeune comprit sa question muette, devinant que l'invitation ne dépendait que de lui, il se leva :

"Je vais le chercher..."

Toujours assit sur le petit mur Minos regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le Norvégien tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Shiryu, le regard perdu au loin. Se mordillant les lèvres, il murmura:

"Minos...je...je...tiens à te remercier, c'est courageux de témoigner ... je ne t'en veux pas tu sais"

"Ah oui?! Pourtant tout à l'heure tu es passé à côté de moi s'en même me regarder. Encore maintenant tes yeux me fuient. Alors me dis pas que tu m'en veux pas ..."

Un silence inconfortable s'était fait entre les deux protagonistes, quand le Norvégien poursuivit:

" Tu sais... j'allais appeler les secours, mais tes frères sont arrivés ... j'ai paniqué et j'ai eu juste le temps de mettre le plaid sur toi et je me suis sauvé par derrière ... merde j'étais là pour voler et je ne tenais pas à me retrouver en prison!" Se justifia Minos

Shiryu se tourna vers le voleur un sourire triste sur les lèvres, ses yeux verts se calquant aux yeux gris perle, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Minos, il baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux ébènes suivirent le mouvement cachant son visage. Il émit à voix base:

"Tu te trompes...si je ne t'ai pas regardé ...c'est que j'ai honte...tellement honte...et..."

Le coupant doucement: "Parce que je t'ai vu? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'as rien fait de mal! C'est ce salaud qui t'a..."

Voyant Shiryu blanchir, le Norvégien comprit aussitôt qu'il se remémorait son viol. Minos l'attrapa par les épaules :

"Shiryu ...hé!...regarde-moi!"

" Hm..? "

Reprenant ses esprits, Il leva la tête vers Minos qui le regardait inquiet :

"Tu en as souvent des scènes de...ton agression qui te reviennent?"

"Toutes les nuits ...par contre la journée c'est très rare. Kanon ne veut plus me donner des antidépresseurs, il dit que ça ne va pas m'aider."

"Il a raison, on devient vite accros à ce truc, cela devient vite une drogue. Je sais ce n'est pas évident mais..."

Les yeux lui lançant des éclairs Shiryu s'écria:

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais?!...rien... tu entends rien!"

Minos le scruta de ses yeux gris remplis de tristesse. Après un moment d'incertitude, il chuchota:

"Si je sais ... je...j'ai été violé ...cela fait quatre ans maintenant."

"Oh ...et...et... tu as porté plainte?" le questionna le japonais sous le choc.

"Porter plainte?...ahahah laisse moi rire... un simulacre de procès. N'ayant pas d'argent pour payer un avocat on m'en a commis un d'office, je me serais mieux défendu moi-même. Mes agresseurs étaient des personnes très riches et influentes, bien sûr ils ont été acquittés ...Quand je suis sorti de ce tribunal je me sentais encore plus sale. "

Après un temps Minos ajouta:

"Le jour où tu te sentiras prêt à parler et si tu veux, je serai là..."

"Hum ...mais toi tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?"

"Oui à Eaque...tu sais ... on s'est connu à l'orphelinat, on était comme des frères .L'adoption nous a séparés, on s'est revu il y a maintenant deux ans. Quand je lui ai raconté, il a été formidable et moi en retour...". Minos secoua la tête en soupirant.

Le Japonais hésita un instant puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

"C'est à cause du viol que tu t'es prostitué? Ou... tu l'étais déjà avant?"

" Après le viol... Je crois que chacun réagis d'une façon différente...sale pour sale autant me faire payer..."

Ils restèrent là, assis sur ce mur à regarder le paysage si paisible pendant un moment. Puis d'un commun accord, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres.

**Lendemain matin:**

Les deux frères ainsi que Minos étaient restés dormir à la villa. Angelo avait décrété que cela serait plus facile pour le lendemain, vu que tout le monde se rendait chez Milo pour continuer les travaux. Aioros et Aiolia avaient dormi dans la chambre d'amis, quant à Minos, il devait dormir sur le canapé. Mais Shun lui avait gentiment proposé sa chambre, décrétant qu'il allait dormir avec un de ses frères.

Tôt le matin il ne restait que Shiryu et Shun dans la maison, confectionnant des sandwichs pour mener aux ouvriers bénévoles.

" ...tant qu'on est seul, je vais te montrer mon cadeau pour Aiolia." Shun partit pour revenir aussitôt avec un plastique d'où il sortit un...?

Sous les yeux médusés de Shiryu, il montra un tablier vert pomme où il y avait marqué dessus en rouge. "_Le sexe est l'un des sport le plus sûr que vous pouvez pratiquer_" En dessous de cette phrase humoristique, des dessins de fruits avec une remarque sous chacun d'eux. Le quartier d'une orange: Suce-moi je suis juteuse. Pêche: souple au toucher, déguste-moi crue. Fraise: petit fruit fragile, je dois être manié avec précaution. Pomme: croque-moi. Framboise : à consommer sans modération. Abricot: Chair pulpeuse et tendre...

"Tu...tu vas offrir ce tablier à Aiolia!?"

" Oui et non c'est pour cacher le vrais cadeau...MOI...,s'écria joyeusement Shun. Bon je voulais faire comme tu m'avais suggéré...tu sais tout nu avec la cravate. Mais après réflexion, nu sous le tablier sera peut être plus sexy...tu ne crois pas? Tiens, mets le pour voir !"

Excité, il le tendit à Shiryu bouche bée et l'aida à le mettre en attachant les deux ficelles derrière. Le tablier lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et ne cachait que le devant.

Shun reprit, mutin:

"Tu vois quand je me retournerais ...Bah... il va voir tout le derrière, avec ça s'il ne craque pas...!"

Sidéré que son frère veuille vraiment le faire, Shiryu ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et se mit à rire en affirmant :

"Craquer?! Il...il va devenir fou oui...déjà avec les...les fruits et...et...le sexe est l'un des sport le plus sûr ...j'imagine sa tête..."

"La tête de qui?..."

Les deux frères sursautèrent surpris d'entendre la voix chaude et curieuse d'Angelo .

S'empressant d'enlever le tablier Shiryu répondit d'une voix encore rieuse :"De... personne ..."

Appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés sur le torse l'Italien affichait un sourire carnassier:

" Je trouve qu'il te va bien ...j'adore les fruits. J'ai un petit faible pour la pêche et la framboise...remarque, j'aime aussi le CROQUE MOI" Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait son sourire s'agrandissait.

" Il n'est pas à moi! C'est à...". Rouge Shiryu lança un appel du regard à Shun qui réagit en baragouinant :

"En fait ... je me suis trompé de sachet au magasin ...je...je vais aller le ramener..."

Septique Angelo dit:" Ouais c'est ça ..." Puis lançant un regard malicieux à Shiryu:

" J'adore la phrase, _le sexe est l'un des sport le plus sûr que vous pouvez pratiquer_,"

"Alors là! Venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas..."observa platement le jeune aux longs cheveux noirs. " Tu es là pourquoi?"

"Je suis venu chercher une perceuse ...Ha oui Shun... Aioros veut organiser une petite réception vendredi soir pour l'anniv' de son frère, c'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé de retenir des places dans un resto. Il est content que cela se fasse chez Milo le meilleur ami d'Aiolia. Est ce que tu peux t'arranger pour le tenir éloigner toute la journée de vendredi ?"

Dépité Shun demanda:

"Heu ...oui, mais cela n'était pas prévu pour samedi?"

"Si... Mais un ami d'Aiolia, un flic je crois, ne peut pas venir ce soir-là alors c'est vendredi...bon j'y vais, vous avez fini les sandwichs ?"

"Oui... on arrive, " décréta Shiryu

Quand l'Italien partit chercher son outil, il regarda son frère qui faisait la moue et voulut le rassurer :

"Allez, fais pas la tête...tu pourras fêter l'anniversaire de ton lion samedi soir..." devançant la réplique de son frère:" T'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver un truc pour éloigner Aioros et Minos ce jour-là..."

Rassuré, Shun lui fit un sourire. Après tout, il pouvait bien patienter encore une journée. Ils prirent le repas et allèrent rejoindre Angelo.

**Chez Milo:**

La journée avançait à grand pas ainsi que les travaux, les murs extérieurs avaient été repeints. Maintenant ils profitaient d'un repos bien mérité. Camus aidé de Shaka et de Mü préparait des amuse-gueules, tandis que Dohko et Milo préparaient un cocktail maison sous les yeux méfiants de Shura. Minos qui avait été accepté par le groupe d'amis discutait avec Shiryu , Shun et Ikki.

Angelo ne pouvant s'empêcher de chambrer Aphrodite ricana, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres:

"Aphro ..? T'as rien compris...c'est pas toi que tu devais mettre en peinture mais le mur..."

Aiolia qui revenait tout propre de la douche s'esclaffa:" Il a mis un mur..? Quel mur ? "

Écoutant la conversation Ikki répliqua moqueur :

"Vous n'êtes pas gentils les gars ... mon amour a fait du boulot ...il a peint l'herbe."

Milo ajoutant de la vodka menthe dans le cocktail affirma en rigolant:

"En fait, Aphrodite a tout mis en couleur sauf ce qu'il devait mettre...". Tout le monde s'était mis à rire.

Le Suédois leur tira la langue et rétorqua : "Bah ...non j'ai oublié quelque chose "

S'exclamant Ikki demanda: " Ah oui! Quoi?"

Aphrodite s'était approché un sourire sadique aux lèvres :" Toi...". Trempant le pinceau dans le pot de peinture, il mit une bande blanche sur la joue de son amant qui avec un grand sourire se mit à lui courir après ...

**Pendant ce temps chez Angelo:**

Étant beaucoup à vouloir prendre une douche, Angelo avait proposé la sienne. Saga sortit de la maison de l'Italien en fermant la porte de devant à clef puisqu'il était le dernier. Il partit doucement pour rejoindre ses amis perdu dans ses pensées. Toute la journée il avait évité Aioros, il s'était pourtant dit qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec lui , mais il ne l'avait pas fait . Un lâche voilà ce qu'il était, un lâche..! Pourtant Aioros lui avait tendu la perche à plusieurs reprises .Mais lui comme un con était devenu muet sauf pour un... oui, merci, ah...devant cette réticence à lui répondre le frère d'Aiolia avait abandonné. Et pourtant il avait besoin de savoir, l'espoir qu'il lui eut pardonné. Mais ce qui le retenait au fond de lui il le savait ...la peur...de ne jamais retrouver cette amitié qui les unissait depuis l'enfance et qui avait disparu un soir d'anniversaire.

A mi-chemin, il vit venir vers lui la personne de ses pensées. L'architecte s'arrêta un instant indécis, puis reprit sa marche d'un pas plus vif. Arriver à ses côté il bafouilla:

"Aioros...Je...je voudrais te parler...si... tu as le temps bien sûr!"

"J'ai tout le temps ...rappelle-toi je suis en vacances."

Le voyant sourire Saga prit son courage à deux mains et se lança:

"Je...je m'en veux tellement pour le mal que je t'ai fait ...quand Rune est tombé malade, je me suis dit qu'on payait cette trahison . Le jour de l'enterrement si tu savais combien de fois, j'ai eu envie d'aller vers toi et te demander pardon ...pardon … En fait ce que je voulais au fond de moi ce n'était pas seulement ton pardon, mais tu redeviennes mon meilleur ami ...mon frère comme avant ce jour...". Les yeux pleins de larmes, il murmura: "Je sais bien qu'il est trop tard ...mais tu m'as tellement manqué..."

Saga sentit la pression de la main d'Aioros sur son épaule et vit à travers ses larmes le doux sourire du Grec qui lui dit:

"Tu sais le jour de l'enterrement, j'étais venu pour faire un dernier adieu à Rune , mais aussi pour te revoir et ...putain Saga... j'ai essayé par deux fois ce jour-là de te parler et toi...toi tu m'as évité. J'ai pensé que tu m'en voulais toujours d'être parti sans avoir vraiment eu une explication .Alors je suis reparti pour l'Amérique le lendemain en colère contre toi ,mais aussi contre moi...ce jour là, je voulais te dire qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne vous en voulais plus ,mais je n'en ai pas trouvé le courage."

Surpris Saga le dévisagea ses yeux verts pleins d'espoir :

"Tu ne nous en voulais plus? Mais... est ce que tu m'as vraiment pardonné? Dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt?"

"Pour dire la vérité, les premiers mois je vous en ai voulu à tous les deux... parce que Rune t'avait aimé plus que moi? Non...c'est parce que je me suis senti trahi surtout par toi. Tu aurais du me le dire, on se disait toujours tout et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a mis le plus en colère...tu l'aimais énormément n'est-ce pas..!"Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation Aioros poursuivit:

"Je suis revenu deux semaines en Grèce mais tu étais parti en France pour ton travail .Aiolia m'a dit que tu ne te remettais pas de la mort de Rune ... que tu ne sortais plus et n'avais eu personne dans ta vie depuis sa mort...Saga..! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu que tu aimes de nouveau"

"Je sais...mais je ne peux pas ...je l'aimais tant ...et..." Soudain il éclata en sanglot.

Le cœur serré Aioros le prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi le temps que l'architecte se ressaisisse.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque part, une personne qui va le faire battre de nouveau ce cœur... mais j'y pense on est redevenu ami? !"Demanda Aioros d'un air mutin

Rassuré par cette question, c'est avec un sourire encore un peu timide que Saga lui répondit:

"Oui...ami."

Ils marchèrent en parlant de tout et de rien le cœur léger. Aujourd'hui ils avaient fait un grand pas l'un vers l'autre.

**Chez Milo:**

Nos deux amis arrivèrent chez Milo quand ils virent Kanon garer sa voiture. IL en sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, content de voir son frère et Aioros en grande conversation.

"Tu es seul ?" s'enquit Saga

"Oui Rhada a un dîner d'affaire et j'ai pas voulu y aller... Bonjour Aioros, content de te revoir" affirma le médecin en lui donnant une accolade.

"Moi aussi ...qu'est ce qu'ils font?" Le grec regardait Aphrodite qui était à genoux dans une sorte de grand bac. Penché au dessus de lui, Ikki rinçait ses longs cheveux pleins de mousse avec un arrosoir. Dohko et Milo, fiers de leur cocktail, commençaient à remplir les verres quand ils virent débouler Kiki portant un carton avec un couvercle où il y avait des trous. Il posa le carton sur la table et s'adressa à Kanon d'une voix triste :

"Leur maman est morte ...dis... ils ne vont pas mourir les petits ?"

"Quels petits?" questionna Angélo méfiant

"Bah les petits chatons..." Kiki en sortit un et le donna au médecin en lui disant:

"Lui c'est mon préféré ..."

Kanon eut un sourire quand il vit que le petit chaton roux tigré, il lui demanda:

" Tu sais quand il est né ? Je dirais qu'il a passé un mois mais je ne suis pas véto."

"Oui je sais... Johann m'a dit que la maman était sauvage et qu'elle a eu ses bébés derrière chez lui. Maintenant ils ont six semaines." Le renseigna Kiki

Tout le monde s'était approché de la boite pour regarder à l'intérieur sauf Angelo et Shura qui n'aimaient pas les chats. Shun sortit un chaton gris clair et blanc en dessous, succombant pour lui:

"Aiolia regarde comme il est beau ...il est craquant...tu ne trouves pas?

"Euh non ...je te vois venir, c'est non mon petit lutin...Surtout, se disait-il, ne pas regarder Shun". Sinon, il savait bien qu'il allait céder. Ne pouvant résister, il lança un regard furtif intentionnellement qui se posa... sur deux yeux verts émeraude le suppliant. "Merde... pensa le détective, je vais me faire avoir".

Faisant une moue craquante Shun insista: " J'ai toujours voulu un chat …". S'approchant plus près, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la bouche d'Aiolia.

"Allez mon lion ...pour me faire plaisir..." souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

"Bon d'accord …". Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Shun lui sautait dans ses bras qui se refermèrent tendrement autour de ce jeune corps qu'il aimait temps.

Détournant le regard attendri du couple, Aphrodite plongea la main dans le cartons d'où il en sorti un tricolore crème avec des taches marron et rousses aux yeux bleu clair qu'il mit à hauteur de son visage, lui posant un bisou sur le nez:

"Regarde Ikki comme il est beau..! Ils le sont tous avec leurs poils mi-longs... on le garde?"

"Si tu veux mon amour...j'adore les chats." Le paysagiste le prit à son tour et caressa le chaton qui miaula de contentement.

Kiki s'écria en sautant de joie faisant tomber sa casquette: "Et de trois ...ils en restent deux! Se tournant vers Dohko et Shion. " Vous en voulez un?"

Shion qui regardait le petit avec tendresse depuis un moment lui répondit :

"Cela aurait été avec plaisir , mais on ne pourra pas le prendre pour repartir chez nous... dis-moi je n'avais pas remarqué avec ta casquette, tu as deux points sur le front ?"

"Bof...c'est des grains de beauté...toi aussi tu en as... Alors pour les petits chats ...Shiryu?!"

Shion ne pouvait détacher son regard de Kiki quand soudain deux bras l'encercla. Dohko lui murmura à son oreille :

"Je sais on essaye toujours de voir des similitudes avec des êtres chers à notre cœur qui sont disparus...le petit à les même grains de beauté que toi et Mü et ce jeune là...,montrant Shiryu du menton, a le même prénom que mon défunt frère, la même couleur de cheveux, yeux verts et il doit avoir à peu prêt le même âge ... ce sont des coïncidences."

"Hum! Tu as sans doute raison...mais ..."Sortant de sa fixité, il prit la main de son amant et s'éloigna un peu avec lui. A l'abri des regards, il lui mit les bras autour du cou et lui chuchota:

"Faisons l'amour Dohko...fais-moi oublier ..."

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Chinois l'embrassa avec douceur, Shion ouvra les lèvres lentement laissant la langue de son amant jouer avec la sienne, puis tout aussi doucement Dohko l'enfonça légèrement plus loin dans la bouche de Shion qui émit un gémissement, réagissant avec ferveur. Lentement, ils prirent le temps d'explorer leurs bouches respectives. Les mains sur les hanches du Tibétain, Dohko quitta ses lèvres gonflées du baiser pour regarder autour de lui et aperçut au loin un mur en ruine :"Viens..."

Angelo qui n'avait rien dit pour l'instant réagit :

"Hop là... t'emballe pas Kiki ! Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il y en a trois de pris?"

Étonné le rouquin lui répondit:" Bah...un pour Aphro, un pour Aiolia et un pour moi...et tu sais Shy adore les chats, il va surement en prendre un ...hein oui?"

La question était posée à son frère qui lui répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"Oh oui..! "Deux petites pattes noires s'étaient accrochées en haut du carton et ils virent une petite tête essayant de regarder autour de lui ... Shiryu voyant que le chaton allait retomber dans le carton, se précipita et l'attrapa avant la chute .Les yeux pétillants de joie, il le caressa en le câlinant.

Angelo qui regardait la scène sentit poindre la jalousie. Il n'allait quand même pas être jaloux d'un chat?! Se blâma-t-il et puis maintenant comment allait il refuser ...bon il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et merde... c'était pas sa faute s'il n'aimait pas ces bestioles poilus...

Trouvant une excuse, enfin il le croyait, il déclara:

" Je...je n'aime pas les chats et pas question d'en avoir chez moi!" Voilà ... l'Italien fier de lui rajouta:

"De toute façon vous n'avez pas de litières, ni bouffe et on sait même pas s'ils sont en bonne santé..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Angelo pour ce qu'il manque, demain je vais aider Shaka au magasin et pas loin il y a une animalerie, j'achèterais le nécessaire !" Affirma Shiryu

"T'en pris...t'en pris ...dis pas non ! Te plaît..."supplia Kiki les yeux remplis de larmes, il serrait très fort son petit chaton .

Prenant son courage, il resta sur sa position:

" Demain, je les conduis au véto, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ils seront très bien et vite adoptés"

Bien entendu ils y avaient toujours des faux frères, surtout un.

"Alors là Angi ! Tu me déçois ...comment peux tu refuser ! Ce pauvre enfant a voulu un chat depuis sa jeunesse et il n'a jamais eu ce bonheur parce qu'on lui a toujours refusé ...toi ...toi monstre d'égoïsme qui ne pense qu'à sa personne...regarde dans quel état est ce pauvre petit..."

Aphrodite fut coupé par Shaka qui ayant vu Shura imiter une personne qui jouait du violon se moquant du fleuriste, en colère contre l'avocat, il dit d'une voix mielleuse:

"Angelo?! Prends exemple sur Shura lui non plus n'aime pas les chats ...mais je suis sûr que par amour pour moi, il va accepter que l'on en adopte un ...n'est-ce-pas chéri?"

Fronçant les sourcils l'Espagnol, se sentant prit au piège, trouva une feinte:

"Cela aurait été de bon cœur, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit bon pour nos démarches d'adoption et en plus je suis allergique aux poils." Content d'avoir trouvé une allergie il arbora un sourire triomphant qui s'effaça quand le deuxième faux frère en l'occurrence cette fois-ci Kanon très amusé qui rétorqua:

"Vous ne savez plus quoi inventer pour refuser de prendre ces chatons. Shura... tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas d'allergie! Et avoir un animal ne pose aucun problème pour adopter."

"Ah...tu vois! Tu oses mentir ...tu devrais avoir honte." En colère Shaka prit dans ses bras le cinquième petit chat gris tigré et alla le donner à son amant en lui disant:

" Tiens prends-le, il faut que tu t'habitues car mon cher et tendre amour nous repartons avec cet adorable petit chat."

Shura le tenant à bout de bras le regardait avec méfiance :

" Écoute ...sérieusement ...tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux d'attendre et en prendre un quand nous aurons un enfant ...peut être préféra-t-il, un chiot ?" Voyant l'air pensif de Shaka... il se dit qu'il allait quand même avoir le dernier mot.

L'Indien convaincu par le raisonnement de l'avocat prit la décision de le suivre dans sa logique que le blond se promit de ne pas oublier:

"Hum ...tu as peut être raison...on va attendre"

Aphrodite reprenant où il avait été coupé :" Je disais..?Ah oui...si tu n'en veux pas deux, fais un effort prends en au moins un!"

Furax Angelo lui lança un regard noir:" Ouais c'est ça...va t'habiller avant de dire des conneries, je te signal que t'es en caleçon."

N'ayant aucune gêne, le fleuriste fit un tour sur lui même lui répondant un sourire mutin aux lèvres:

"Et alors? Quand on a un corps comme le mien on peut se permettre de le montrer...Aïe..."Ikki qui était arrivé par derrière lui avait mis une claque sur les fesses et d'une voix faussement en colère décréta:

"Mais moi je n'aime pas que tu t'exhibes devant tout le monde ... tiens mets ça,". Il lui tendit des vêtements prêtés par Camus en attendant que les siens soient secs, vu qu'un pot de peinture était tombé sur le Suédois qui les prit en lui tirant la langue.

Angélo regardait les chatons qui s'amusaient entre eux puis il regarda Kiki qui tenait toujours le sien dans ses bras . Putain ...il n'aimait pas le voir triste, mais en même temps s'il cédait, la prochaine fois ce sera quoi? Un chien? Une chèvre? Mon dieu rien qu'en l'imaginant il en eut des frissons ...en réfléchissant bien un chat c'était pas si terrible!

"Kiki...si...je dis bien si...j'accepte que tu gardes le chaton, tu t'en occupes et ..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses conditions que le rouquin bondit dans ses bras en lui assurant joyeusement:

"Merci...merci...promis je m'en occuperais bien...il faut que je lui trouve un nom !" Il reprit son nouvel ami à quatre pattes tout en réfléchissant au futur nom .

Attendri Mü considérait la scène , ayant lui aussi remarqué les deux points sur le front de Kiki, pensa à son petit neveu qui avait été enlevé à sa naissance espérant que lui aussi quelque part soit heureux. Il avait vu son frère discuter avec son amant et se doutait qu'en voyant le petit garçon Shion avait été bouleversé. Sortant de ses introspections, son regard alla sur Kanon qui avait pris le chaton gris tigré des mains de Shaka, content de l'idée qui venait germer dans son esprit, l'air satisfait sur le visage :

" Je vais l'offrir à Rhada...comme ça quand je ne serais pas là, il ne sera pas seul ...hahaha... je vois déjà sa tête..."

Milo qui entre temps avait prit le chaton des mains du médecin, lui souleva la queue pour regarder le sexe, surpris il questionna:

"Comment on voit si c'est un mâle ou une femelle? J'ai beau regarder je vois rien ! Ils sont peut être trop jeunes?"

" C'est simple si le sexe est éloigné de l'anus, ce sont des mâles, pour les femelles il n'y a presque pas d'espace entre le sexe et l'anus." L'auteur de ces explications était assis tranquillement sirotant son verre, les regardant ironiquement. Voyant les airs surpris des acolytes, il leur expliqua :" J'ai l'habitude des chats...et puis question sexe j'en connais un bout." Ajouta Minos faisant un clin d'œil à Aioros qui sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

Angelo n'écoutait plus la conversation regardant le petit animal noir qui jouait avec son lacet il s'accroupit pour le prendre, levant les yeux il surprit le regard de Shiryu posé sur lui, il leva à son tour la queue du chaton et remarqua en s'adressant au Norvégien:

"Alors celui-ci est un mâle ...Kiki montre le tien," Il refit le même qu'au petit noir le montrant à Minos:

"T'es d'accord avec moi ...ce sont deux mâles ? Voyant le prostitué acquiescer, il rendit le roux tigré à Kiki en lui disant:" Maintenant tu peux lui trouver un nom," S'adressant à Shiryu :

"Toi aussi ...tu peux lui trouver un nom!"

Le jeune Japonais lui répondit :

"AH BON...je pensais que tu étais allergique aux chats!"

"J'ai jamais dit que j'étais allergique...j'ai dit que je ne les aimais pas..."

"Je ne voudrais pas te l'imposer puisque tu ne l'aimes pas" lança Shiryu en croisant ses bras

L'Italien sentit la colère monter en lui . Et voilà c'était toujours pareil, il pouvait pas prendre l'animal et lui dire merci! Mais non ...fallait toujours qu'il cherche la petite bête:

"Tu m'imposes rien du tout...c'est moi qui te dis de le prendre ...compris?"

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ...compris?" le nargua-t-il

Tout le monde les regardait se chamailler. Camus s'exclama tout bas :

"Il a du caractère le petit...à votre avis qui des deux va avoir le dernier mot?". À cette question Milo commença à faire un pari suivi des autres pendant que les deux comparses continuaient leur querelle

"Maintenant cela suffit tu le prends..."Fulmina l'architecte

"..."

"SHIRYU..." Plissant les yeux Angelo le regardait avec une insistance menaçante.

"..."

Soudant son regard à celui de l'Italien, Shiryu lui fit un sourire angélique et soupirant faisant celui qui cédait :

"Bon puisque tu insistes ...et pour te faire plaisir, je vais faire un effort et le prendre..."Le regard moqueur il lui prit le chaton des mains en ajoutant: " Tu peux même lui choisir un nom..."

Se passant les mains dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus ébouriffés, Angelo se dit que le gamin l'avait encore eu. Ses yeux bleus saphirs s'accrochèrent aux verts jade, puis un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'Italien qui souffla :

"Poils noirs, yeux verts ...Démon...tu n'y vois pas d'objection? "

Soutenant le regard malicieux de l'architecte, Shiryu qui avait compris l'allusion, émit d'une voix goguenarde:

"Non aucune...je trouve que Démon lui va très bien ...en tout cas... c'est mieux que Coléreux ou Pervers..."

Fronçant les sourcils Angelo le fusilla du regard. Se rapprochant de lui, il prit son visage entre ses mains et doucement ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du jeune Japonais , s'apprêtant à entrer en contact avec elles. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un millimètre entre les deux bouches, il détourna vivement la tête laissant Shiryu les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, attendant encore la suite des événements. Il entendit une voix lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"Je viens de me souvenir que tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse...à moins que tu aies changé d'avis?"

Shiryu le regardait avec une profonde lueur de honte dans les yeux d'avoir attendu, espéré même qu'il l'embrasse. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, faisant semblant de s'en moquer, il rétorqua:

"Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je n'en suis pas prêt...comme je te l'ai dit ...je n'aime pas tes baisers..."

"Ouais c'est ça...". Angelo apostropha ses amis qui regardaient la scène avec grande attention: "ALORS...qui a gagné ?"

Camus qui n'avait pas aimé le comportement de l'Italien rétorqua froidement:

"Pourquoi ...tu penses qu'il y a un gagnant? Moi je pense plutôt à un perdant!"

Connaissant le caractère emporté d'Angelo, Saga changea de sujet en demandant à Mü:

"Ils sont où Shion et Dohko?"

Levant la tête, Kiki qui s'amusait avec les chatons leur dit:

"Ils sont partis la bas derrière le mur...je vais les chercher". Il partit en courant, les laissant surpris et paniqués. Ayant deviné ce qu'ils faisaient derrière le mur, Aioros cria :"Non Kiki... reviens..."

Angelo partit en courant après le rouquin lui criant de revenir. Nos deux compères faisaient bien se que les autres supposaient.

Tous deux atteignirent au même moment l'orgasme, Shion sentit la semence de Dohko l'envahir tout entier ce qui le fit fondre de plaisir. Délicatement Dohko se retira de son amant avant de s'allonger au côté de son tendre amour. Shion reprenant son souffle se nicha contre son torse. Doucement, le tibétain releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amour.

"Je t'aime."  
" Moi aussi, je t'aime ..."

Surpris, ils entendirent au loin ...KIKI... Dohko regarda au dessus du mur et :

"Vite..! Shion rhabille-toi, le petit arrive vers nous …". Dans la panique l'un mis son caleçon à l'envers tandis que l'autre ne le trouvait pas. "Merde Dohko aide-moi..!"

Heureusement pour nos deux amants Angelo avait rattrapé le garnement à un mètre du mur...

**Cette fin après midi chez Ares :**

Un sourire malveillant aux lèvres, Ares composa un numéro et changeant sa voix demanda:

"Maitre Denferes Hades?"

"Oui..."

"J'aurais besoin de vos services... Puis-je vous rencontrer demain 10h00 à l'hôtel Hélectra ...vous demanderez monsieur Moreas. Vous voyez où cela se situe? Dans la rue Kolonaki où il y a les magasins les plus chics d'Athènes ...Oui ...à demain maître."

Le tueur ferma le clapet de son portable, se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un cognac, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir noir. Avant de porter l'alcool à sa bouche, il leva son verre, "Voilà mes pions sont en places ... je vais bien me divertir. À la tienne mon cher frère ..." Il but d'un trait le liquide ambré.

**Le lendemain matin au magasin de Shaka:**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entra et attendit patiemment près du comptoir. Après un moment Shiryu vint vers lui avec le client pour encaisser les achats, lui souhaitant une très bonne journée quand il partit .Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme lui demandant avec un sourire :

"Est ce que je peux vous aider? "

"Euh...je cherche du travail et j'ai entendu dire que le patron de ce magasin recherchait quelqu'un pour quelques heures ...mais peut être a-t-il déjà trouvé?"

"Si vous pouvez patienter il sera de retour dans dix minutes ...excusez-moi je dois aller ranger."

Shiryu retourna à ses occupations suivi du regard noir de Pharaon.

"Je dois donner un coup de fil... j'en ai pour une seconde ". Voyant le jeune acquiescer gentiment, il sortit.

Prenant son portable dans sa poche de jean, Pharaon appuya sur une touche, il entendit la voix Ares lui dire:

"Oui...alors ?"

"Il est seul pendant dix minutes" murmura Pharaon

"J'arrive!" Coupant l'appel Ares refit un autre numéro, quand il eut son interlocuteur, il demanda:

"Où est Hadès ? Oui...il passe devant le magasin ...Ok une fois qu'il est entré dans l'hôtel... tu fais sonner mon portable deux fois ...le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'y a pas de Moreas...j'ai largement le temps."

Regardant son reflet dans une vitrine, un sourire cynique apparut sur ses lèvres, il s'était habillé comme Hadès et oui ... ayant acheté exactement les mêmes vêtements que l'avocat, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Bon faut dire qu'avoir fait mettre par Niobé, une mini caméra dans la chambre, avait un avantage, un très grand même. Ares continua à se mirer, costume noir Armani très classe, chemise blanche col ouvert, chaussure noir...une sonnerie le tira de sa contemplation. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant...

**Magasin de Shaka:**

La porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune Japonais rangeant les vêtements, ne vit pas le regard de connivence entre Pharaon et le client qui se dirigea vers le bout du magasin. Tournant à droite où se trouvaient les cabines d'essayages ainsi que Shiryu mettant de l'ordre. Entendant les pas se rapprocher, il se retourna en souriant. Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres, il sentit un long frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Les yeux écarquillés de peur en voyant le regard sadique d'Hadès, qui poussa Shiryu dans la cabine . La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit en un cri sourd paniqué quand une main se mit sur son visage limitant ses voix respiratoires. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, il ressentit une terreur pure. L'autre main défit la ceinture de son pantalon, ouvrant le bouton du jean et alla prendre son sexe, son agresseur souffla à son oreille:

"Alors ...je t'ai manqué?... Avoue que tu as aimé quand je t'ai baisé petite pute..."

Quand tout à coup dans son esprit paralysé de peur, Shiryu entendit:

"Hé...Qu'est ce que vous faites? Lâchez-le immédiatement..."

C'était la voix du jeune homme qui cherchait du travail. Subitement l'agresseur projeta violemment Shiryu sur le mur de la cabine d'essayage. Il entendit une bagarre puis des cris. Le Japonais n'arrivait pas à se calmer... l'air lui manquait, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Shaka vit l'agresseur donner un coup de poing à Pharaon l'envoyant valser dans les portants de vêtements

"Hé ..." Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il fut poussé sauvagement contre le coin du comptoir par l'agresseur qui sortit en courant percutant Angelo et Shura qui se dirigeaient vers le magasin.

" Tu peux pas faire attention !" s'écria l'Italien.

Tandis que l'Espagnol s'exclama: "Hadès?!" Puis voyant par la vitrine Shaka qui se tenait le côté d'une main et de l'autre son portable, il se précipita en courant suivit d'Angelo.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé?...Shaka?! Qui t'a fait ça?" Demanda Shura regardant la hanche de l'Hindou.

"C'est l'homme que vous avez percuté dehors...un vrais cinglé..." Pharaon voyant trois paires d'yeux se fixer sur lui, il leur expliqua: "Je suis venu pour du travail et le jeune homme m'a dit d'attendre que le..."

Le coupant Angelo s'écria: "Shiryu ?!...il est où?"

Voyant l'Egyptien lui montrer les cabines d'essayage l'Italien s'y précipita suivi des deux amants. Le jeune Japonais était recroquevillé sur lui-même. L'Italien s'agenouilla face à lui et l'appela doucement:

"Shiryu..."

"..."

"Shiryu?!" Un peu plus fort cette fois -ci, la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un gémissement.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je suis là ..." Il tira lentement le jeune dans ses bras et lui caressa ses longs cheveux noirs de jais. Rassuré Shiryu se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer, accroché au tee-shirt de l'architecte. Kanon qui venait d'arriver avec Rhadamanthe, voyant que pour l'instant le jeune Japonais était entre de bonnes mains regarda le coup à la hanche de Shaka et alla soigner l'Egyptien.

Ayant tout expliqué, Pharaon montra un bouton :

" Il vient de la veste du costume du type."

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'homme accusé de tous les maux.

"HADES ?!"

Angélo se précipita vers lui en criant :

"T'es mort..."

"ANGELO.?! NON..."

Fin du chapitre 7

PS:Dans le prochain chapitre un ou deux couples vont se former et un autre va aller très mal vont ils se séparer?

Merci à ceux ou celles qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic .SVP! Un petit review ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ,mais cela fait énormément plaisir !

Bisous.


End file.
